GSI: Stonehenge
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Hermione und Severus' dritter Fall, in dem sie es mit verschwundenen Menschen, dem Geheimnis von Stonehenge und ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun bekommen. Wie weit wird Severus gehen, um sein Leben zu retten? Und kann Hermione ihm wirklich trauen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **In diesem Kapitel kommt eine Art Gedicht vor, welches auf dem Mittelhochdeutschen des Walter von der Vogelweide beruht. Leider war der Herr Vogelweide so unfreundlich, nicht alle von mir benötigten Wörter zu verwenden, so dass ich mir die künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt habe, „eigene" mittelhochdeutsche Wörter zu kreieren. Die „Übersetzung" findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels.

**Als Dank für ihre aufopferungsvolle Hilfe widme ich dieses Kapitel meinem Agent Großkatze, SoyTryphena, die sich nicht scheute, extra für mich in der Höhle des Löwen, auch genannt **_**Red Lion**_**, Recherchen anzustellen!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**GSI: Stonehenge **oder** Der Fluch des Vergessens**

**1. Kapitel**

Minerva McGonagall beobachtete unter gesenkten Lidern hervor ein Schauspiel, welches sich seit mehreren Monaten jede Woche wiederholte. Es war Frühstückszeit in der Großen Halle und die Posteulen schwebten herein und suchten ihren Empfänger. Eine junge, braune Eule landete knapp neben Snapes Teller und trippelte vor ihm hin und her. Der Tränkemeister schien sie zu ignorieren, doch Minerva wusste, dass die Eule ihm ausweichen würde, hätte er nach seinem Brief gegriffen.

Severus ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über die vier Haustische schweifen, während er scheinbar unbeabsichtigt eine Weintraube vor die Eule fallen ließ. Sie mochte keine Eulenkekse und hatte ihm auch schon schmerzhaft klar gemacht, was er ihres Erachtens nach mit trockenem Toast machen konnte. Als sich der kleine Vogel auf die Weintraube stürzte, packte auch er zu, strich ihr beruhigend über das Gefieder und nahm seinen Brief von ihrem Bein. Sie schuhute empört, hackte jedoch nicht, weil sie zu sehr mit der Weintraube beschäftigt war.

Die Direktorin wusste, was jetzt kam: der dunkle Mann würde der Eule etwas ins Ohr flüstern, und was immer das auch wäre – verstehen konnte sie es nicht – es reichte aus, um den Vogel völlig zu beruhigen. Minerva hätte zu gern gewusst, von wem Snape plötzlich so regelmäßig Post bekam. Aber im Gegensatz zu seiner geschäftlichen Korrespondenz und dem monatlichen _Potions Today_ las er die Briefe dieser Eule nie am Frühstückstisch. Er steckte sie gleichmütig in die linke Innenseite seines Umhangs und widmete sich weiter seinem Tee.

Severus lächelte innerlich. Wenn Minerva dachte, er hätte nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn jedes Mal beäugte, sobald diese Eule kam, dann musste sie tatsächlich senil sein. Ein Spion, oder wie er zugeben musste, Ex-Spion seines Kalibers bemerkte alles. _Was sind wir wieder arrogant heute_, dachte er spöttisch und erhob sich, um den Tisch zu verlassen. In einer halben Stunde würde der Unterricht beginnen, und er musste noch einiges vorbereiten.

Er fragte sich, wie ein simpler Brief einer ehemaligen Schülerin seine Stimmung aufhellen konnte, aber er hatte es sich schon vor geraumer Zeit verboten, darüber nachzudenken. Hermione Granger war mehr als eine ehemalige Schülerin. Obwohl er es niemals öffentlich bekennen würde, schätzte er sie sehr. Sie hatten in den letzten drei Jahren zwei haarsträubende Abenteuer erlebt – oder wie sie es überenthusiastisch nannte: _Ermittlungen geführt_.

Und der Tränkemeister würde eher eine dunkelrote Robe tragen als die Freundschaft zu dieser jungen Frau aufzugeben.

Obwohl sie sich nie an seine Anweisungen hielt, sich kurz zu fassen, ja selbst für Alte Runen endlose Seiten verschwenden konnte, wartete er jede Woche auf ihren Brief, den er ihr mit einem Versprechen abgerungen hatte. Er antwortete nicht immer oder manchmal so kurz, dass es schon an Grobheit grenzte, aber das schien ihr nichts auszumachen.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich stur an ein Versprechen hielt. Sie schrieb zu ihm wie zu einem Freund. De Facto schrieb sie an ihn wie man es nur bei einem guten Freund tat, und es verblüffte ihn immer wieder, wie viel Vertrauen sie zu ihm haben musste. Und über eines war sich Severus definitiv sicher: niemand würde dem zynischen Bastard aus dem Kerker zugestehen, dieses Vertrauen zu erwidern. Doch das tat er.

Er las ihre Nachrichten nie hastig, nie beim Frühstück, während des Unterrichts oder überhaupt in irgendeiner Form nachlässig. Er nahm sich Zeit, obwohl er dabei keinen Tee mehr trank, da er ihn einmal über das Pergament gespuckt hatte, als sie ihm berichtete, dass sie zufällig über den Weasleyjungen und dessen Freundin in einer äußerst delikaten Situation gestolpert war, bei einem ihrer noch immer regulären Besuche im Fuchsbau.

Sie hatte zwar keine Details genannt, doch die Vorstellung allein hatte Severus gereicht.

Es mochte sein, dass er Potter verabscheut hatte, nur weil er ein Potter war und seinem Vater erschreckend ähnlich sah. Mittlerweile war er soweit, dass er – zumindest vor sich selbst – zugeben konnte, dass der Bursche bei weitem mehr von Lily hatte, und das machte ihn zu einem fast erträglichen Menschen.

Was die kleine Gryffindor in Ronald Weasley gesehen hatte oder noch immer sah, war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel. Er hatte über positive Eigenschaften des Rotschopfes nachgedacht, die sie vielleicht faszinieren konnten, lange, bevor sich diese seltsame Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Aber Weasley war und blieb in allem, was er tat, Durchschnitt. Er war durchschnittlich schlau, durchschnittlich magisch begabt, durchschnittlich stark und durchschnittlich aussehend. Das einzige, was ihn wirklich auszeichnete, war seine Treue zu Harry Potter und damit auch mehr oder weniger gezwungenermaßen zu Hermione.

Als Severus nach der Schlacht, dem Koma und dem Prozess wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich das restliche Personal Hogwarts die Mäuler darüber zerrissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass das Traumpaar Weasley/Granger kein Traumpaar mehr war. Er hatte sich damals lediglich gefragt, wie Granger überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, in Weasley ihren Prinzen zu sehen.

Sie war in allem so kompetent, nur in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen schien sie gewisse Defizite zu haben. Severus schnaubte lautlos und selbstspöttisch bei diesem Gedanken und sah zur Uhr. Er musste gerade reden…

„Legen Sie die Federn zur Seite und bringen Sie Ihre Arbeiten nach vorn!", sagte er leise und deutlich. „Rubens und Atkinson sammeln die Kessel und die restlichen Hilfsmittel ein. Die anderen können gehen. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, dass wir die gesamte Doppelstunde am Montag brauen werden, also seien Sie vorbereitet. Ich dulde keine Schlamperei!" Er beobachtete, wie die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hastig ihre Sachen packten und aus seinem Klassenzimmer verschwanden.

Severus stellte sicher, dass das Klassenzimmer aufgeräumt war, keiner etwas vergessen oder gar gefährliche Ingredienzien liegen gelassen hatte. Das kam schon einmal vor, doch er war insgeheim stolz darauf, dass es in seinem Fach noch nie zu einem schwerwiegenden Unfall gekommen war. Außerdem war er eitel und hinterhältig genug, diese Tatsache bei jeder Lehrerkonferenz bestimmten Kollegen unter die Nase zu reiben. Er mochte es, wenn sich Sprout dann so aufregte, dass sie zu stottern anfing.

Die meisten Leute, die sich überhaupt Gedanken über ihn machten, glaubten, dass er das Unterrichten hasste. Sie waren im Irrtum. Lehren war etwas, was ihm lag, und er beherrschte es außerordentlich gut. Was er hasste, waren auch nicht – wie allgemein angenommen – Schüler, die rein von ihrem geistigen Potenzial her dem Stoff nicht folgen konnten. Das war eine Laune der Natur, die er ihnen niemals vorhielt oder je vorhalten würde.

Nein, rasend machten ihn diejenigen, die intelligent genug waren, um Zaubertränke zu begreifen, sich jedoch aus Arroganz, Faulheit oder einfach Desinteresse nie die Mühe machten, sich wirklich damit zu beschäftigen. Ihm war klar, dass nicht jeder seine Leidenschaft für diese Materie teilen konnte, doch er erwartete und forderte, dass sie beherrschten, was er sie lehrte.

Ihm schien, dass die meisten dieser Arroganten, Faulen und Desinteressierten aus Gryffindor stammten, was ihn dazu verleitete, dem Haus der Löwen weitaus mehr Punkte abzuziehen als jedem anderen. Minerva warf ihm vor, noch immer seine Slytherins zu bevorzugen und ihre Babys zu benachteiligen und mit Verachtung zu strafen. Er hätte ihr beinahe ins Gesicht gelacht. Ganz offensichtlich wusste sie nicht, von wem die Briefe stammten, die er jede Woche bekam.

Und er fragte sich, warum Hermione diese Tatsache für sich behielt. Sie war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, aus ihrem Herzen eine Mördergrube zu machen. Hatte sie Angst vor den Reaktionen ihrer Freunde und alten Mentoren, wenn bekannt wurde, dass sie sich ausgerechnet mit ihm angefreundet hatte? Oder schämte sie sich sogar dafür? Er würde sie irgendwann direkt danach fragen müssen.

Severus betrat sein Quartier und entledigte sich der schweren Robe. Darunter trug er nur ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze, eng anliegende Weste. Das Feuer im Kamin musste Jolly, der Hauself, erst vor kurzem wieder angefacht haben, denn es brannte zwar munter vor sich hin, hatte den Raum aber noch nicht völlig aufgewärmt. Er warf einen Blick zur Decke hoch. Es schneite also noch immer.

Die Decke in seinem Wohnzimmer war genauso verzaubert wie die in der großen Halle, so dass er jederzeit das Wetter um Hogwarts im Auge behalten konnte. Für einen Tränkemeister, der dazu noch im Kerker lebte, war es von großer Wichtigkeit, darüber Bescheid zu wissen, denn es gab dutzende von Kräutern und Tränkezutaten, die nur unter bestimmten Wetterverhältnissen gesammelt werden durften, damit sie ihr magisches Potenzial voll entfalten konnten.

Der dunkle Mann legte seine langen Beine überkreuzt auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin ab und öffnete Hermiones Brief.

_Severus_…

Er schätzte es sehr, dass sie nicht so sentimental wie andere junge Frauen ihres Alters war und alberne Anreden wie _Lieber_ oder _Teurer_ wählte.

_Ich habe es geschafft! Ich konnte mit ein wenig Zusatzarbeit und Extralernen am Wochenende die Zwischenprüfung für Alte Runen eher ablegen und hatte daher Zeit, Professor Faulkes anzuschreiben und sie zu bitten, mich in ihren Kurs aufzunehmen. Und was soll ich sagen? Sie hat zugestimmt! Wir sind jetzt seit drei Tagen in Wiltshire und versuchen, die Runen am Opferstein von Stonehenge zu entziffern. _

Severus runzelte die Stirn und sah auf das Datum des Briefes. Runen auf dem Opferstein? Davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört, aber Hermione musste davon ausgehen, dass er es wusste, denn sie erklärte es nicht weiter.

_Es ist kein Spaziergang, Severus, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich muss gerade lachen, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du jetzt verächtlich vor dich hinschnaubst und etwas von verweichlichter Gryffindor murmelst. _

Tatsächlich hatte er nichts dergleichen getan. Im Gegenteil, wenn er das Wetter hier betrachtete, hoffte er, dass die Bedingungen in Wiltshire um einiges angenehmer waren, doch ihre nächsten Zeilen verwarfen diese Überlegung.

_Es schneit pausenlos, der Boden ist gefroren, und es ist hundekalt. Aber andererseits ist das die einzige Jahreszeit, in der man als wissenschaftlicher Zauberer oder Hexe in Stonehenge vernünftig arbeiten kann und lediglich einen kleinen Illusionszauber nutzen muss. In den restlichen Monaten ist das Gebiet ja so von okkultistischen Muggeln überlaufen, dass man keine fünf Minuten ungestört ist. Du glaubst ja nicht, wie wenig sie den Zaun um die Steine herum beachten!_

Diesmal schnaubte er wirklich. Muggel, die sich mit Okkultismus beschäftigten, fand er noch lächerlicher als Hexen, die Gilderoy Lockhart für einen Helden hielten.

_Es ist auch so frustrierend genug. Was immer wir versuchen, wir können die Runen nicht entziffern. Sie haben keine Ähnlichkeit mit uns bekannten Zeichen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir hier alles Hohlköpfe wären. Doch sie widerstehen allen logischen Schlussfolgerungen. Ich hatte schon den Verdacht, dass es vielleicht nur eine sinnlose Kritzelei wäre, doch warum sollte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht haben, einen ganzen Felsen mit Runen zu übersäen und sie dann unter einem Ignorierzauber zu verbergen, so dass nur magische Menschen sie überhaupt finden konnten? Und welche Rolle spielen die einzigen zwei tief eingravierten Ritzzeichnungen auf dem anderen Stein, die angeblich Ähnlichkeit mit einem mykenischen Dolch haben sollten?_

Jetzt war Severus verwirrt. Wovon sprach die kleine Gryffindor? Er hasste Runen, beherrschte sie zwar, weil er sie für einige Tränke brauchte, doch er hasste sie. Er hatte sich nie mehr mit ihnen beschäftigt, als für seine Studien notwendig waren. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Hermione offensichtlich davon ausging, dass er alles wusste, obwohl es ihn auch gleichzeitig schmeichelte.

Auf jeden Fall, dachte er, würde er heute noch ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Professor Ark, der Lehrerin für Alte Runen, führen müssen. Seine Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch nach oben. So weit war es also schon gekommen – er fing wieder an zu lernen, weil Hermione ihn auf irgendetwas aufmerksam machte.

_Ich bin so verdammt müde, Severus, und ich habe das Gefühl, mir wird nie wieder warm. Hast du gewusst, dass nach sechs oder sieben Stunden unbeweglichen Kniens im Schnee jeglicher Wärmezauber seine Wirkung verliert? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren, denn den anderen geht es genauso. Und ich lerne trotz allem immer noch dazu. Du hast mir wirklich einen Gefallen getan, dass du Liz Faulkes auf deine Liste geschrieben hast. Sie ist eine verdammte Koryphäe. Oh, bitte, ziehe mir keine Punkte wegen undamenhaften Fluchens ab – ich meine das wirklich als Kompliment. _

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. So schlimm war er doch nun wirklich nicht, oder? Und dann lachte er leise. Und ob er das war, er konnte sich an eine ähnliche Situation erinnern, in der er ihr genau wegen dieser Wortwahl bewusst Punkte abgezogen hatte, nur um sie zu ärgern.

Die nächste Zeile begann mit einem etwas verwischten Klecks, als hätte sie gezögert, überhaupt etwas zu schreiben.

_Interessierst du dich eigentlich für Gruselgeschichten, Severus? Wir sind in der Nähe von Avebury untergekommen, in einer abgeschiedenen Herberge, in der außer uns niemand weiter lebt. Avebury ist eine Ortschaft etwa 25 Meilen von Stonehenge entfernt, ebenfalls von Steinkreisen umgeben. Jedenfalls, der Mann, der jeden zweiten Tag vorbeikommt und uns Essen bringt und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, hat uns gestern Abend eine seltsame Geschichte erzählt. Er hält uns übrigens für Wetterforschungs- und Geologiestudenten. _

_Und er meinte, dass es ihm gar nicht so recht wäre, dass wir uns hier allein aufhielten. Wir entgegneten lachend, wir wären ja nicht allein, immerhin sind wir sieben Zauberer und Hexen. (Na ja, letzteres sagten wir nun gerade nicht, aber du weißt schon, was ich meine). Doch er war immer noch besorgt und erzählte uns während des Abendessens, dass schon immer rund um Stonehenge und Avebury Menschen spurlos verschwunden wären. Vor mehreren hundert Jahren soll sich sogar einmal eine ganze Söldnertruppe in nichts aufgelöst haben!_

(_Hätte ich auch gemacht, wenn ich Söldner wäre_, dachte Severus skeptisch.)

_Brickley, also unser Herbergsvater, behauptete, all diejenigen, die so verschwanden, seien zuletzt bei den hängenden Steinen gesehen worden. Er hat das ganz nett erzählt, so richtig mit gesenkter Stimme und vorsichtig umherschauen und so, eine richtige Gruselgeschichte eben. Du wirst mich bestimmt gleich wieder auslachen, aber für einen Moment hatte ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, er glaube seinen eigenen Blödsinn. _

_Du siehst schon, ich bin so müde, dass ich noch mehr plappere als sonst. Die anderen sind auch schon alle im Bett, außer Liz Faulkes, unsere Professorin, die sich gerade ihre Stiefel anzieht, um ihren üblichen Abendspaziergang zu machen. Ehrlich mal, ich weiß nicht, wo sie dazu noch die Energie hernimmt, aber so ist sie eben. _

_Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Severus! _

_Hermione_

Severus las den Brief ein zweites Mal. Es war das typische Geplauder der kleinen Gryffindor, doch etwas beunruhigte ihn daran. Vielleicht, weil sie einfach in Wiltshire weilte? Er kannte die Grafschaft ganz gut; hatte er doch einen großen Teil seiner Ferien in der Nähe von Avebury verbracht. Doch damals hatte er nie Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass irgendwer dort einfach verschwunden war.

Er stand auf und verließ sein Quartier. Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen, doch es war nicht der Hunger, der ihn hinaustrieb. Das Büro von Aurelia Ark, der Professorin für Alte Runen, lag direkt in der Mitte des Astronomieturmes. Seit dieser einen Nacht vor fünf Jahren war Severus nie mehr ganz oben gewesen und er vermied es im Allgemeinen völlig, den Astronomieturm zu betreten, doch er wollte und musste ein paar Dinge in Erfahrung bringen.

Unbehaglich klopfte er an die schwere Tür, die sich in nichts von seiner Bürotür unterschied. „Komm herein!", erklang die sanfte Stimme seiner Kollegin. „Severus!", sagte sie erstaunt, als sie ihn erkannte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je hier gesehen zu haben, und er sprach nur selten mit ihr und dann auch nur über schulische Angelegenheiten.

Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß, es ist gleich Dinnerzeit, aber könntest du mir vorher ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

Aurelia erhob sich und wies auf eine Sitzecke. „Natürlich. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde dich nicht länger aufhalten als notwendig. Erzähl mir alles, was du über Stonehenge und die Runen, die dort auf einem der Steine gefunden wurden, weißt."

Sie blinzelte irritiert. „Stonehenge?" Er nickte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. „Möchtest du die lange oder die kurze Version?"

„Ich denke, ich werde auch die kurze verstehen", murmelte der Tränkemeister.

„Na schön. Stonehenge gilt als das berühmteste prähistorische Bauwerk und gehört zur megalithischen Ära, die in eine Zeit von etwa 4000 bis 1500 vor Christus einzuordnen ist. Es gibt tausende dieser Steinkreise in ganz Europa, obwohl es weder in der Muggel- noch in unserer Welt wirklich überzeugende Theorien gibt, warum wer und wann genau diese Steinkreise errichtet hat.

Allerdings ist man sich unter uns Zauberern ziemlich sicher, dass, wer auch immer sie errichtet hat, ebenfalls magisch begabt gewesen sein muss, weil es in der vormaligen Zeit keine Technik gab, mit der man diese tonnenschwere Steine über so weite Gebiete hätte transportieren können. Du weißt sicherlich, dass einige der Stonehengesteine aus Material bestehen, die aus dem Norden Englands stammen?"

Das wusste Severus zwar nicht, aber es spielte im Moment für ihn auch keine Rolle. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Und weiter?"

„Die Muggel glaubten lange Zeit, dass Druiden Stonehenge erbaut haben, obwohl das eine nicht haltbare Theorie ist."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Sieh mal, die Kelten kamen erst um 500 vor Christus nach Britannien. Die Druiden waren ihre – na, wie soll ich es sagen – ihre Schlaumeier, ihre Stammesweisen."

„Können wir davon ausgehen, dass die Druiden Zauberer waren?", fragte Severus, der sich langsam für dieses Thema erwärmte.

„Nicht unbedingt. Einige waren es mit Sicherheit, denn wir wissen ja von Brennus, dem Weisen, dass er ein Zauberer war, aber andere waren tatsächlich normale Muggel, die sehr viel mehr Wissen besaßen als die einfachen Menschen ihrer Zeit. Aber kommen wir zurück zu Stonehenge. Obwohl die Druiden eine Schrift besaßen und auch das Runenalphabet kannten, haben sie nur wenige Aufzeichnungen über die Steinkreise hinterlassen und wenn, handelt es sich ausschließlich um Warnungen."

„Warnungen?", wiederholte Severus erstaunt.

„Genau das." Aurelia sah ihn ernst an. „Die wenigen erhaltenen Pergamente der Druiden enthielten immer nur Warnungen und zwar derart, dass sich niemals jemand wagen sollte, den Steinen zu nähern. Man sollte sie nicht versetzen, behauen, entfernen oder in jeder anderen Form verändern, ja, man sollte es sogar vermeiden, sie zu berühren."

Die Runenkundlerin stand auf und ging zu einem Regal, dem sie einen dunkel angelaufenen Lederband entnahm. „Sieh mal hier, Severus." Sie deutete auf eine Zeichnung. „Das ist ein Holzschnitt der Muggel aus dem 12. Jahrhundert. Kannst du die Schrift unter der Zeichnung lesen?"

Severus nahm ihr das alte Buch vorsichtig aus den Händen. Auf dem Bild waren ganz eindeutig die großen Felsblöcke zu erkennen, um welches sich Druiden versammelt hatten, die Bauern und andere einfache Leute daran hinderten, den Steinen zu nahe zu kommen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er langsam die in alter Schrift gedruckte Warnung las.

niht berur der steine körper, niht sult ir nahen iu.

de schwarze bose ist in ene und gebez niht in ru.

so niht missetout an ene und niht da suochen wil.

de bose erden unten de steine bringen de leides vil.

„Das schwarze Böse?", fragte er zweifelnd. „Was ist damit gemeint? Schwarze Magie?"

Seine Kollegin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit Jahrhunderten versuchen Runenkundler, das herauszufinden. Gerade im Moment ist wieder eine Forschungsgruppe unter der Leitung von Simba Faulkes in Avebury und versucht sich unter anderem wieder daran."

„Simba Faulkes? Ich dachte, sie heißt Liz?"

Aurelia lachte. „Simba – komm schon, Severus, du weißt schon, Simba wie Löwin."

Dem Tränkemeister dämmerte es. „Ach, nein. Die Rede ist von _Elizabeth_ Faulkes? Verdammt, ich kenne sie. Sie war zwei oder drei Jahre unter mir." Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich. „Gryffindor natürlich." _Und ausgerechnet sie habe ich auf die Liste geschrieben_, dachte er spöttisch.

„Wie nachlässig von ihr, hm?", neckte ihn Aurelia, doch er beschäftigte sich bereits wieder mit dem Text.

„Na schön, man soll sich also nicht an ihnen versündigen und nicht versuchen herauszufinden, was mit ihnen los ist. Aber was, bei Merlin, bedeutet die _böse Erde unter den Steinen_?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Es ist auch nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet. Außerdem wolltest du doch etwas über die Runen wissen, oder?"

Severus nickte. „Genau. Erzähl mir etwas darüber."

„Sie wurden erst vor knapp achtzig Jahren zufällig entdeckt. Und jetzt rate von wem?"

„Merlin, woher soll ich das wissen?", blaffte Severus, hielt jedoch gleich darauf als Zeichen seiner friedlichen Gesinnung seine Hände hoch. „Mach einfach weiter."

„Von Aberforth Dumbledore, der zusammen mit einigen – ich sage jetzt mal nicht Saufkumpane, obwohl es das am besten treffen würde – dort eine Nacht mit… feiern verbrachte."

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch jung. Wer wäre ich, ausgerechnet den ersten Stein zu werfen? Wieso wurden die Runen erst da entdeckt?"

„Sie waren mit einem Ignorierzauber verborgen und wurden nur entdeckt, weil sich Aberforth genau vor ihnen bei einem ihrer Spielchen mit dem Ignorierzauber verbarg, sich jedoch so dämlich anstellte, dass einer seiner Freunde ihn enttarnte – und die Runen gleich dazu."

„Und sie sind nur auf dem Opferstein? Sind die anderen Steine sorgfältig abgesucht worden?"

Aurelia seufzte. „Natürlich sind sie das, Severus. Aber sie sind nur an dem so genannten Opferstein. Er heißt auch nur so, weil irgendwer irgendwann dem Kind einen Namen geben wollte. Es ist nicht bewiesen oder irgendwie überliefert, dass tatsächlich mal jemand darauf geopfert wurde, man hat nie Anzeichen von Blut gefunden. In Bezug auf Stonehenge tappen wir völlig im Dunkeln."

„Hm", brummte er und wollte gehen. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Weißt du etwas über die angebliche Ritzzeichnung eines mykenischen Dolches?"

Sie lächelte. „Gehört habe ich davon, ja. Jetzt ist natürlich die Eine-Million-Galleonen-Frage, was ein mykenischer Dolch oder die Zeichnung davon auf einer Insel zu suchen hat, die mit der griechischen Bronzezeit ungefähr so viel zu schaffen hat wie du mit den Gryffindors?"

Severus rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und sah noch einmal auf die alte Zeichnung des Steinkreises in dem Buch, bevor er aufstand und Aurelia zunickte. „Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast." Er deutete eine knappe Verbeugung vor ihr an und verließ das Büro.

Er mochte die gemeinsamen Essen in der Großen Halle nicht und verzichtete oft so lange darauf, bis Minerva ihm irgendwelche Gemeinheiten androhte. Schon als Kind hatte er den Weg zur Küche mit verbundenen Augen gekannt, und er saß oft hier, ließ sich von den Hauselfen verhätscheln, von denen nicht wenige seit dreißig Jahren der Meinung waren, er sei viel zu dünn und lauschte ihrem Geplapper.

So hatte er schon mehr Klatsch und Tratsch und von manch geplantem Streich gehört als jeder andere Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Die Küche war riesig, mindestens so groß wie die Große Halle, und alle Hauselfen, die entweder hier oder gerade woanders nichts zu tun hatten, versammelten sich darin. Severus saß immer stumm in einer Ecke, aß langsam und lauschte ihnen. Sie schenkten ihm genauso wenig Beachtung wie zu der Zeit, als er ein Kind war, höchstens, dass ab und zu einer von ihnen vorbeikam, sein Knie tätschelte und versuchte, ihn zu mehr Essen zu bewegen.

Er mochte es in der Küche. Es war warm, er war nicht so allein wie in seinem Quartier, musste aber auch nicht hunderte von Schülern und das oftmals geistlose Geschwätz seiner Kollegen ertragen. Dumbledore hatte ihn immer gefunden; Minerva wusste offensichtlich nicht einmal, dass er hierher kam.

Und doch war in ihm eine innere Unruhe, die er nicht zu fassen bekam. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, und es hing mit Hermiones Brief zusammen. Als Jolly das dritte Mal vorbeikam, um ihm einen Mandelpudding anzubieten, hielt er ihn fest. „Was wisst ihr Hauselfen über Stonehenge?", fragte er leise.

Ein kurzes Schaudern ging durch Jollys schmächtigen Körper. „Es ist ein schönes, altes Bauwerk", antwortete er langsam.

Severus beugte sich vor und starrte ihn an. „Jolly…", knurrte er. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht lügen kannst. Was ist mit Stonehenge?"

Der kleine Kerl kniff ängstlich die Augen zusammen und fing an, seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Jolly weiß nichts. Nur, dass da etwas Böses ist. Nein, nein, Jolly ist böse. Jolly ist ein böser, böser Hauself!" Er nahm eine Schöpfkelle von der Wand und schlug sie sich so heftig gegen den Kopf, dass er blutete. Mehrere Hauselfen schrien auf und eilten auf ihn zu, und Severus riss ihm die Kelle aus der Hand.

„Jolly, um Merlins Willen, beruhige dich!", zischte er. „Du bist ein guter Hauself, hörst du? Ein _guter_ Hauself!"

Jolly zitterte und starrte ihn mit tennisballgroßen Augen an. „Es ist gut", versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich werde nicht mehr fragen, verstehst du? Es ist alles in Ordnung." Er sprach zu ihm wie zu einem Kleinkind – wenn er denn je mit einem Kleinkind gesprochen hätte. Die Hauselfen um ihn her blinzelten verängstigt.

Das gab ihm zu denken. Um sie nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, verließ er die Küche und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Kerker. Jolly war ein Hauself, der seit Jahren sein Quartier aufräumte und seine Launen ertrug. Er war weniger schüchtern als die anderen, zumindest was seinen Umgang mit dem Tränkemeister anging. Nicht selten bestand er energisch darauf, dass Severus endlich etwas aß, seine Arbeit im Labor unterbrach oder sich schlafen legte.

Und doch hatte er plötzlich solche Angst gehabt, dass er auf eine simple Frage hin anfing, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Das war interessant. Solches Verhalten zeigten Hauselfen nur, wenn sie jemanden verpflichtet waren, aber einem anderen die Wahrheit sagen sollten, wollten oder mussten.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass die Hauselfen Hogwarts verpflichtet waren und somit hätte der Beantwortung seiner Frage nichts im Wege gestanden. Severus blieb stehen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Hogwarts war alt, über 1000 Jahre. Doch Stonehenge war um viele tausend Jahre älter. Konnte irgendeine Art Urinstinkt, vielleicht die Erinnerung an eine böse Macht, die Hauselfen so verängstigen?

Er beschloss, dass er sich nicht mehr weiter damit beschäftigen würde. Was, zum Teufel, gingen ihn schließlich irgendwelche Mysterien um hängende Steine oder Runen an? Er hatte sich von Gruselgeschichten beeinflussen lassen, was bedeutete, dass er wohl langsam alt und weich wurde. Severus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Alles, was mit Hermione zu tun hatte, schien Ärger anzuziehen, das war der einzige Grund, warum er sich Sorgen machte. Aber warum machte er sich eigentlich Sorgen um eine Gryffindor? Sie war bereits ein großes Mädchen und eine der fähigsten Hexen, die er je gekannt hatte. Sie würde selbst auf sich aufpassen können.

Mit diesem Gedanken betrat er wieder sein Wohnzimmer, wo ihn ein aufgeregtes Klopfen empfing. Das Klopfen ertönte von dem einzigen Fenster in seinem Quartier, einer kreisrunden Luke, die sich am anderen Ende seines Zimmers befand. Selbst Severus, der nicht gerade klein war, musste sich strecken, um sie zu öffnen.

Ein Vogel schoss so schnell herein, dass er kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte, als er das Fenster wieder schloss. Er drehte sich herum und streckte seinen Arm aus. Ein dunkelbrauner Falke landete auf ihm und streckte seinen Fuß vor. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Falken wurden nur äußerst selten benutzt, um Briefe zu verschicken. Der Absender dieser Nachricht hatte sicherstellen wollen, dass der Brief in höchster Geschwindigkeit ankam, denn Wanderfalken waren die schnellsten Vögel der Welt.

Der Tränkemeister strich dem Falken sanft über die Federn, bevor er vorsichtig das versiegelte Pergament von seinem Bein löste. Seine Augenbraue wanderte fragend empor, als er die Schrift erkannte. Hermione. Er rollte die Nachricht auf.

_Severus, _

_Liz Faulkes ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden. Wir haben sie heute schon den ganzen Tag gesucht, auch Eulen geschickt, doch die Vögel kreisten nur einmal kurz über uns, bevor sie wieder landeten. Sie wissen nicht, wo Liz ist! Wir haben das örtliche Aurorenbüro und die magische Eingreiftruppe benachrichtigt, doch die meinten nur, bevor nicht mindestens zwei Tage vergangen seien, könnten sie nichts unternehmen. _

_Ich habe ein mulmiges Gefühl, nenn es eine Vorahnung, wenn du so willst. Lach mich nicht aus, aber ich fürchte, dass sie in Gefahr ist. Ich muss ihr helfen, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu suchen. Gib mir einen Rat, Severus, ich bitte dich!_

_Hermione_

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie Ärger anziehen würde, aber so schnell? Und jetzt wollte sie sich auch noch allein auf eine höchst unsichere Suche begeben. Nach dem, an was er sich aus seiner Schulzeit an Elizabeth Faulkes erinnerte, war sie niemand, der sich mal eben, ohne eine Nachricht an jemanden zu hinterlassen, absetzte.

Und wenn man all die Fakten über Stonehenge, die er heute erfahren hatte mit der Tatsache, dass wohl oft Leute in der Gegend verschwanden, kombinierte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermiones Professorin aus einem profanen Grund fort war. Etwas war im Gange und die kleine Löwin steckte schon wieder mittendrin.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

Es war nach neun Uhr abends, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Direktorin noch in ihrem Büro zu finden sein würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. „Herein", ertönte ihre trockene Stimme.

Severus betrat das Büro. „Ich brauche Urlaub, Minerva, sofort", sagte er ohne weitere Einleitung.

„Es ist spät und außerdem unüblich für dich, Witze zu reißen", antwortete McGonagall, ohne den Blick von irgendwelchen Papieren zu nehmen.

Der Tränkemeister durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf ihrem Tisch ab und sagte außerordentlich leise: „Ich scherze nicht. Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass ich sofort aufbreche. Ein Freund von mir ist sehr wahrscheinlich in Gefahr."

Jetzt hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Behutsam ließ sie das Pergament, in welchem sie gerade gelesen hatte, sinken. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der dir so wichtig ist, dass du alles stehen und liegen lässt, um an seine Seite zu eilen, wenn er dich braucht", bemerkte sie genauso leise wie er.

Seine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Und? Bist du jetzt erschüttert, weil du erkennst, dass selbst ich menschliche Regungen besitze?"

„Wer ist es?", fragte Minerva.

„Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle", schnarrte er.

Die Schulleiterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verlangst von mir mitten im Schuljahr – noch mehrere Wochen von den Ferien entfernt und kurz vor den Halbjahresprüfungen – dich einfach so auf deine Forderung hin gehen zu lassen? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wie lange gedenkst du denn Urlaub zu machen? Was soll ich den anderen sagen, wenn sie es sich auch plötzlich anders überlegen und der Meinung sind, sie bräuchten unbedingt jetzt eine Pause? Und kannst du mir bitte verraten, wen ich auf die Schnelle als deinen Vertreter aus dem Hut zaubern soll?"

„Es ist mir egal, was die anderen denken, und du kannst Slughorn kurzzeitig für mich einsetzen. Und du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Urlaub brauche. Ich muss jemandem helfen, in dessen Schuld ich stehe. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Sag mir den Namen, und ich lasse dich gehen, Severus!", fauchte Minerva.

„Verdammt noch mal! Es ist Hermione Granger, dein Lieblingslöwenbaby! Bist du nun zufrieden?" Severus war außer sich vor Wut. Musste die alte Schnüfflerin denn so fürchterlich penetrant sein?

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Oh, Merlin!", hauchte sie. „Sie hat die Lebensschuld von dir eingefordert?"

_Lebensschuld_? „Wovon redest du, Minerva?", fragte Severus misstrauisch. Natürlich wusste jeder, dass er in Grangers Schuld stand, weil sie für ihn letztes Jahr gebürgt hatte, als man ihn des Mordes beschuldigt hatte. Doch eine Lebensschuld konnte nur bestehen, wenn jemandem das Leben gerettet wurde. Und da Severus unschuldig war, bestand zwischen ihnen ein einfaches Schuldverhältnis, zumal noch eines, welches Hermione nie einfordern würde, da sie solche magischen Geflogenheiten ablehnte.

Minerva wurde bleich, und Severus' Gedanken rasten. Es bedeutete, sie hatte sich verplappert und das wiederum bedeutete, dass es etwas gab, was sie über ihn wusste, ihm aber nicht mitteilen wollte. Sein Gesicht wurde völlig ausdruckslos, als er sich noch näher zu seiner Vorgesetzten beugte.

„Lebensschuld, hm?", flüsterte er bedrohlich. „Ich dachte, Medimagier hätten mir damals das Leben gerettet, aber so war es nicht, richtig? Es war Granger, die zur Heulenden Hütte zurückkehrte und mich auf ihre ganz eigene, sture Weise wieder zurückholte? Ich hätte es mir denken sollen… ich war ein Idiot. Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?"

Seine alte Professorin, Mentorin, Kollegin und fast Vertraute, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Sie wollte es nicht. Hermione. Du kennst sie doch. Sie wollte nie, dass du es erfährst und glaubst, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Sie sagte, das würde dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, weil du sie verabscheust." Ihre Augen öffneten sich und musterten ihn mit raubvogelhafter Schärfe. „Aber das tust du überhaupt nicht, oder? Du hast von einem Freund gesprochen, dem du helfen müsstest, und du hast völlig ernst geklungen."

„Ich bin ein geborener Lügner, Minerva", sagte Severus sanft.

„Nein, bist du nicht, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du nicht gelogen hast. Du kannst morgen nach dem Unterricht gehen. Ich werde einen Ersatz für dich finden. Und bitte…" Sie sah ihn schon fast flehend an. „Sag es ihr nicht. Sag ihr nicht, dass du es weißt."

_Aber das tue ich_, dachte er wütend und beschämt. _Und ich stehe in ihrer Lebensschuld_. Fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte.

Wortlos wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Minervas Stimme hielt ihn zurück. „Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dir die Erlaubnis verweigert hätte, Severus?"

Er drehte sich wieder um, die schwarzen Augen kalt und entschlossen. „Dann hätte ich gekündigt. Einen schönen Abend noch, Direktorin!"

**SSHGSSHG**

niht berur der steine körper, niht sult ir nahen iu.

de schwarze bose ist in ene und gebez niht in ru.

so niht missetout an ene und niht da suochen wil.

de bose erden unten de steine bringen de leides vil.

***

Berührt nicht der Steine Körper und nähert euch ihnen nicht.

Das schwarze Böse ist in ihnen und gibt keine Ruhe.

So vergreift euch nicht an ihnen und sucht dort nichts.

Die böse Erde unter den Steinen bringt (euch sonst) viel Leid.

(Zugegeben, wirklich toll klingt das im modernen Deutsch nicht! ;D)

Liz Faulkes beruht auf einer tatsächlich existierenden Person, die ich schrecklich gern habe und der ich viel verdanke. Simba ist der Swahili-Ausdruck für Löwe/Löwin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Üblicherweise müsste ich an dieser Stelle schreiben, dass jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder bekannten Personen bei diesem chap rein zuuuuuuuuuuuuufällig wären, also tue ich das. Wenn ihr etwas anderes denken solltet, ist das nun wirklich nicht meine Schuld…;D

Einen Riesendank für die phantastischen Reviews und eine Runde Butterbier á la Tränkemeister für alle!

**Simba**: oh, danke für den Kuchen, der war sehr lecker! ;D Geflasht, hm? Das hört man doch gern… Ich bleibe bestimmt so, bin viel zu alt und zu stur, um mich noch zu ändern, Frau Professor Faulkes…

**ll**: na ja, da noch keine großartige Beziehung zwischen Sev und Hermione besteht, gibt es ja noch nicht viel, was negativ zu beeinflussen wäre. Obwohl unser ZTM heute mal wieder ganz schön Mist baut in der Hinsicht… zumindest aus Hermiones Sicht…

**Leoka**: …_lach_… schön, wenn sich jemand so über die „neue Staffel GSI" freut…

**no name**: ah, da werde ich also zu durchschaubar? ;D Na, macht nichts, Hauptsache, Hermione und Severus arbeiten wieder zusammen, oder? Vielen Dank übrigens für dein Review bei Wolfs Rudel!

**rianne71**: hallo, ich bin doch immer da… nie ganz weg oder so… danke für dein Lob!

**Boomshaker41**: ah, immer noch keine andere Rückennummer? ;D Schön, dass du auch wieder dabei bist!

**ViperSn**: man könnte meinen, ich sei jahrelang verschwunden, dabei habe ich doch erst vor kurzem die Once-Upon-Story fertig gestellt… hm, was Sev der Eule so ins Ohr flüstert, wird wohl sein Widerspenstigen-Zähmung-Geheimnis bleiben… aber ich freue mich über dich und den Winzwolf!

**enna**: servas, Enna, prima, dass man von dir mal wieder was hört! Echt, funktionieren bei dir die Alerts? Bei mir haut es meistens nicht hin. Oh, ich mochte Stonehenge schon immer, und darum und die ganze Umgebung/Whiltshire wimmelt ja nur so von Gespenstergeschichten und Spuks, absolut unwiderstehlich! Selbstverständlich bleibt der 2-Tages-Rhythmus erhalten…

**Ally**: autsch… mit GSI habe ich mir irgendwie selbst ins Fleisch geschnitten… Keiner will mehr was anderes lesen… :( Selbstverständlich darfst du dir Simba live und in Farbe vorstellen, so ist es ja gedacht… vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**diedoetlinger**: wow, gleich drei Dinge auf einmal, und dabei ist das hier gar kein Überraschungsei! Jedenfalls freue ich mich über so viele Komplimente und hoffe, ich kann deine Erwartungen erfüllen.

**Nik**: lol… nachdem ich mich durch Herrn von Vogelweides Gedichte gewühlt habe, bin ich allerdings deiner Meinung, weil ich jedes Mal in Lachen ausbreche, wenn ich daran denke… ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, welche Worte ich mir ausgedacht habe, aber es waren nicht mehr viele, so untätig war er ja nicht, der Herr Minnesänger… Stonehenge steht genau wie Irland ganz weit oben auf meiner Urlaubsliste…

**Glasperle**: ich wäre ja schon eher mit dieser „Staffel" herausgekommen, wenn mir das Irland-Bunny nicht dazwischen gerutscht werde, ich bitte also vielmals um Entschuldigung und denke, das wird nicht die letzte GSI-Folge… näher kommen? Na, schau'n mer mal…

**lufa**: menno, du bist gemein, weißt du das? Ich liefere ich hier im Monatsrhythmus neue ffs oder OS ab und du schreibst: lange drauf gewartet… :D Ich werde Professor Ark dein Lob ausrichten, als Lehrerin freut sie sich bestimmt, das zu hören! Simba habe ich selbstverständlich um Erlaubnis gefragt, wie ich das mit Ausnahmen von Personen öffentlichen Lebens immer mache…

**Metadin**: …_lach_… Freut mich doch, wenn du dich freust! Und mal sehen, ob ich deine Erwartungen erfüllen kann!

**Angie**: wohooo! Das nenne ich mal ein Monsterreview! Deinetwegen bin ich vom Stuhl gefallen, weil ich es nicht fassen konnte, aber ich verzeihe dir noch mal… ;D Uh… und dann kriege ich auch noch so lieb Honig ums Maul geschmiert… stell dir mal die Cheshirekatze vor, so sehe ich gerade aus… ich verstehe sehr gut, was du mit deiner Kritik zur Schlange meinst. Zur Entschuldigung kann ich nur anführen, dass es meine allererste ff war. Ich weiß auch, dass ich einen Haufen Anglizismen drin hatte, weil mir beim Schreiben nie die deutschen Worte eingefallen sind (was sagt uns das? Bücher immer schön in der Muttersprache lesen, zumindest wenn man vorhat, eine ff zu schreiben)… Cliffs? Welche Cliffs? Ich werde bestimmt keine Cliffs einbauen…

**Mistmaus**: ein Schwarzleser, der sich outet, ist ein Weißleser oder so… außerdem ist es wichtig, dass dir die Story gefällt, oder? Ich hoffe jedenfalls sehr, dass du auch bei dieser Story dranbleibst…

**Cura**: …_kopfkratz_… wenn du freudloser Tag sagst, meinst du das Wetter, oder? Bei uns hat es nämlich geschneit, passend zur ff… das Semester fängt jetzt erst wieder an? Oh, herrliches Studentenleben… :D Nachdem ich so viele, nette Reviews bekommen habe, geht's mir garantiert so gut wie dir…

**Silvia**: wieso erinnert dich die Eule an Hermione? Hackt sie auch dauernd nach Severus? Hm, das mit dem ins Ohr flüstern würde mir natürlich auch gefallen, keine Frage… Du bringst mich vielleicht zum Assoziieren, ehrlich mal… die Show mit der Eine-Million-Galleonen-Frage, moderiert von Goldilock Blitzezahn! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, dass Hermione eine Schuld nie einfordern würde – sind schon manchmal recht archaisch, diese Zauberer… na ja, Abgang á la Tränkemeister eben…

**Dracovigilans**: …_lach_… Dann ist ja gut, dass du deinen Cappuccino nicht über den Bildschirm gespuckt hast, denn du weißt ja, Severus trinkt ja nichts mehr aus Angst, Hermione könnte schlüpfrige Details über Ron erwähnen… oh, ich beneide dich, Regen hin oder her. Ist es wirklich so großartig, wie es auf den Bildern aussieht? Mich würde ja dieser verdammte Zaun stören…

**Try**: oh, du hast es verdient, wenn ich daran denke, wie sehr ich dich belästigt habe. Klar gibt es den üblichen Rhythmus, kann euch doch nicht sinnlos warten lassen (…_flüstert_… hab Angst vor den Heulern!)… ja, ich habe durchaus geplant, die GSI „Folgen" aufeinander aufbauen zu lassen, obwohl ich mich nicht hetzen will, da mir regelmäßig andere Bunnies das Leben schwermachen, die ich nicht vernachlässigen möchte…

**Taqeni**: Kontrollrundgang? Das erinnert mich an die Fallensteller in Kanada und Alaska, die jeden Tag ihre Route abgehen und kontrollieren, ob ihnen Beute in die Falle gegangen ist… ich schätze, das ist mir jetzt bei dir passiert, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem absolut sicher… ;D

**FA-AL**: oh, ich glaube, mit Anknurren und Punkteabzug würdest du nicht davonkommen, solltest du Sev tatsächlich aus deinem Kopf ziehen und knuddeln, ich denke eher, du müsstest mit irgendeinem bösartigen schwarzen Fluch rechnen, aber hey: man darf ja wohl träumen, oder? ;D

**Illing**: …_schnurr…. brumm…. grins… autsch_! Nö, nix vergessen, alles da, wie es sich gehört von einem FCB und KGB! …_knuddelt Illing zu Boden_…

**Das zweite Kapitel ist Cura gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**2. Kapitel**

Der _Red Lion_ war der einzige Pub in Avebury, und er erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit nicht nur bei den Einheimischen. Das lag nur zum Teil an dem guten Ale, welches ausgeschenkt wurde, eher an der Tatsache, dass dieser Pub zu den Gebäuden in England gehörte, welches am meisten vom Spuk verfolgt wurde. Die Muggel, welche zuvor Stonehenge und die großen Steine rings um Avebury besucht hatten, ließen es sich nicht nehmen, auch noch einen Abstecher hierher zu planen.

Hermione Granger, die seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr durchaus vertraut mit Spuk und Geistern war, kümmerte sich nicht um das gute Dutzend Touristen, welches sich nicht einmal von dem kalten Schneetreiben hatte verschrecken lassen. Es wäre ihr auch egal gewesen, wenn sich Florrie, der Hausgeist des Pubs, direkt neben sie gesetzt und ein Gespräch angefangen hätte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Liz Faulkes.

Ihre Kommilitonen waren in die Herberge zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten nach ihrer Professorin gesucht und sich benommen wie kopflose Hennen, bis Hermione schließlich die Geduld riss und sie anwies, sich um die ihnen aufgetragenen Arbeiten in Stonehenge und Avebury zu kümmern, während sie selbst das örtliche Aurorenbüro aufsuchte. Obwohl sie um einige Jahre jünger als die anderen und Basil Oakward sogar der Assistent der Professorin war, hatte es keiner gewagt, ihr zu widersprechen und sich ihr fraglos untergeordnet.

Hermione starrte in ihr Glas mit heißem Apfelwein und tippte mit den Fingern gegen ihre Lippen. Sie hatten die gesamte Gegend um Avebury und Stonehenge abgesucht. Kein Ortungszauber hatte Erfolg gehabt. Sie hatten Eulen – _und einen Falken_, dachte sie – an alle beliebigen Personen geschickt, die etwas über den Verbleib von Liz Faulkes wissen oder anderweitig helfen konnten. Sie hatte den Leiter des zuständigen Aurorenbüros in den Wahnsinn getrieben bei dem Versuch, ihn zu einer gezielten Suche zu bewegen. Sie hatte mit der Chefin der magischen Eingreiftruppe von Whiltshire gesprochen.

Doch beide Organisationen hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass es Professor Faulkes' gutes Recht war, jederzeit die Gegend zu verlassen und solange keine guten Gründe für den Verdacht eines Unfalls oder gar Verbrechens vorlag, die Vorschriften es nicht zuließen, vor übermorgen Abend etwas zu unternehmen.

Hermione hatte sogar versucht, ihre Spuren im Schnee, die noch sehr gut zu erkennen waren, zu verfolgen, doch nachdem die Professorin den Weg erreicht hatte, waren auch diese Spuren verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich ratlos und überlegte, ob sie tatsächlich ein wenig überreagierte. Vielleicht hatte Faulkes eine dringende Angelegenheit zu erledigen, die es ihr verwehrte, ihren Studenten Bescheid zu geben. Vielleicht würde sie morgen wieder da sein, wie immer freundlich lächelnd, und sich über die Sorgen Hermiones ein wenig amüsieren.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Sie seufzte leise und versuchte, den Lärm der Touristen, die alle schon etwas zu viel Ale und Glühwein intus hatten, zu ignorieren. Ein paar junge Männer standen um den Brunnen, in dem angeblich die untreue Gattin eines Soldaten im englischen Bürgerkrieg einen schrecklichen Tod gefunden hatte. Lautstark, wenn auch nicht sehr lautmalerisch, versuchten sie den Geist der jungen Frau zu bewegen, sich zu zeigen.

_Als ob Florrie sich mit solchen Hohlköpfen abgeben würde_, dachte Hermione abfällig.

„Sind Se nich'n bisschen zu jung für Aljohol?", krächzte eine Stimme. Ein gebeugter, alter Mann stand vor ihrem kleinen Ecktisch. Er hatte sich gegen die Kälte tief in seine Jacke eingemummelt und die Kapuze so weit vornüber gezogen, dass man sein Gesicht in dem dämmrigen Licht des auf alt getrimmten Lokals nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ich bin zweiundzwanzig, Sir", antwortete Hermione höflich, obwohl sie eigentlich der Meinung war, dass es ihn überhaupt nichts anging.

Der alte Mann ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken. „Jeht mich ja nich' was an…", murmelte er heiser, „nich' wahr?" Konnte er Gedanken lesen?

Sie fragte sich, ob er betrunken war. Seine Aussprache war undeutlich und nuschelnd, dabei sprachen die hier Ansässigen ein wirklich gutes Englisch – kein Wunder, wenn man die Nähe zu Oxford bedachte. „Sir, ich möchte Sie bitten, mich allein zu lassen. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft, und es sind noch genug Plätze an anderen Tischen frei."

„Ha'm Se denn keine Angst vor de Jespenster?" Offensichtlich war er tatsächlich so betrunken, dass ihm der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl entgangen war.

„Nein, mir machen Lebewesen im Allgemeinen mehr Angst", sagte sie betont.

Er nickte mehrmals beifällig, so oft, dass er aussah wie die Wackelhunde, welche die Touristen in ihren Autos so liebten. „'ne kluje, junge Frau!", krächzte er. Doch plötzlich riss er seine Hand hoch und streckte sie zitternd nach vorn. „Da!", keuchte er. „Direkt hinter Enen!"

Hermione drehte sich langsam um. Selbst wenn wider Erwarten tatsächlich Florrie oder einer der anderen Geister hinter ihr stehen sollte, na und? Doch natürlich war in der Ecke gar nichts. Die rötliche Wand und die roh verputzte Mauer, die eher schlecht als recht das Ambiente des im 16. Jahrhundert erbauten Gebäudes erhalten sollten, sahen aus wie immer.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner zu. Der alte Mann war verschwunden, obwohl sie noch immer Gesellschaft hatte. Severus Snape hatte die Kapuze zurückgeworfen, seine Jacke geöffnet und seinen Rücken durchgestreckt. Ein äußerst selbstzufriedener Ausdruck stand in seinen sonst so undurchdringlichen Augen. „Bin ich gut?", fragte er leise.

Es katapultierte sie fast aus ihrem Stuhl. „Severus!", zischte Hermione verhalten. „Was machst du denn hier mitten im Schuljahr?"

„Auch dir einen schönen guten Abend", antwortete er im Plauderton. „Oh, und bitte nicht so enthusiastisch – du bist ja völlig außer dir vor Freude. Contenance, Gryffindor!"

Im Moment war sein Spott völlig verschwendet; Hermione starrte ihn an, als wäre er tatsächlich ein Spuk à la Florrie. Dann kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, was er sagte, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er es tatsächlich war. Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln. „Severus!", wiederholte sie noch einmal, doch diesmal in einem gänzlich anderen Ton. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen!"

Sie hätte ihn gern berührt, doch sie wusste, dass er sich nur ungern anfassen ließ. Es erstaunte sie daher, dass er ihre Hand ergriff und an seine Lippen hob – genauso wie er es beim letzten Mal getan hatte, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. „Und ich hätte nie gedacht, diese Worte jemals aus dem Mund einer Gryffindor zu hören", murmelte er knapp über der übersensiblen Haut ihres Handrückens.

Hermiones Härchen standen in Habachtstellung. Am ganzen Körper. Hitze stieg in ihr auf, und sie verwünschte sich selbst. Sie hatte unzählige Male bei diversen Siegfeiern im Ministerium – welche sich keineswegs nur auf den Jahrestag beschränkten – beobachtet, dass Zauberer sich Hexen gegenüber so bei der Begrüßung verhielten. Es war lediglich ein Kodex, der nichts mit Sympathie zu tun hatte. Und doch musste sie darum kämpfen, unbeeindruckt zu klingen.

„Sag mir, dass du nicht alles stehen und liegen gelassen hast, um hierher zu kommen", bat sie und hoffte, dass er ihre leichte Atemlosigkeit der Überraschung über sein unverhofftes Auftauchen zuschrieb.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, dann sage ich es eben nicht." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig. „Gryffindor, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mir deinetwegen irgendwelchen Ärger aufhalsen würde?"

„Nein?", fragte sie zweifelnd und biss kurz auf ihre Unterlippe. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du glaubst also auch, dass hier etwas Seltsames geschieht? Dass hier wirklich Leute verschwinden? Ich überreagiere doch nicht, wie du es mir so oft und gerne vorzuwerfen pflegst?"

Severus rieb sich über sein Kinn. „Ich glaube erst einmal gar nichts", antwortete er. „Aber ich denke, die Sache ist es wert, genauer untersucht zu werden. Außerdem sollte wenigstens ein Erwachsener ein Auge auf dich haben, solange Professor Faulkes verschwunden ist."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst!", fauchte ihn Hermione an.

Seine berühmte Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, während sein Blick von ihrem Gesicht aus tiefer glitt. „Nein", gab er zu. „Ein Kind bist du nicht mehr, Hermione Granger." Seine Stimme… irgendwann würde sie einmal etwas sehr Dummes anstellen, wenn er so schnurrte wie jetzt. „Aber einen Aufpasser brauchst du trotzdem", fuhr Severus fort. „Du neigst dazu, dich sinnlos in Gefahren zu stürzen."

Sie hatte zuerst ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, als er begonnen hatte zu sprechen. Doch der Schalk überkam sie, deshalb legte sie die Hände auf den Tisch, beugte sich weit nach vorn und sah den Tränkemeister mit übertrieben anhimmelnden Blick an. „Und du wirst mich beschützen? Oh, du bist der Held meiner schlaflosen Nächte, Severus!"

Er beugte sich ebenfalls vor, so dass er trotz des Stimmengewirrs um sie her nur noch zu flüstern brauchte. „Und du bist eine unerträglich freche Göre, die irgendwann die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns zu ertragen haben wird!"

Hermione rührte sich keinen Zoll von ihm fort. Das hatte nichts mit der viel gepriesenen Courage ihres Hauses zu tun. Sie konnte sich einfach nur nicht dazu bewegen, Abstand von Severus zu nehmen. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Haut, als er in ihr Ohr raunte, sie konnte den Duft seines Aftershaves inhalieren, die geschwungenen, schwarzen Wimpern und die ersten dunklen Stoppeln an seinem Kinn betrachten.

Für einen Moment war sie völlig gedankenverloren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er dachte oder warum auch er in dieser Position verharrte. Eine Stimme riss sie beide auseinander als wären sie Kinder, die man bei etwas verbotenem ertappt hatte. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Sir?", fragte ein Kellner, der neben ihnen stand und einen Block zückte.

„Dasselbe wie die Lady", erwiderte Severus und musterte Hermiones Wangen, die zu glühen schienen. Sie vermied Augenkontakt und schien sich ganz und gar ihrem gewürzten Apfelwein zu widmen. Ihm war nicht so ganz klar, was plötzlich geschehen war, doch es irritierte ihn und er beschloss, es erst einmal beiseite zu schieben. Er ging zur Tagesordnung über. Soweit man das so nennen konnte.

„Erzähl mir, was ihr hier eigentlich treibt", sagte er leise, als das dampfende Getränk vor ihm stand.

Sie furchte die Stirn. „Wir sind sieben", erklärte sie. „Beziehungsweise waren sieben, bevor Simba verschwunden ist."

„Ihr nennt sie wirklich so?"

„Nur wenn sie nicht dabei ist, natürlich", versicherte sie hastig. „Sie ist der liebste und netteste Mensch der Welt, doch wenn ihr jemand oder etwas in die Quere kommt, kämpft sie mit Zähnen und Klauen – wie eine Löwin eben."

Severus schnaubte. „Hm. Und weiter? Warum haltet ihr euch hier in Avebury auf, wenn ihr doch Stonehenge erforscht?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ganz so ist das nicht. Wir sind eine gemischte Forschungsgruppe, vergiss nicht, das reguläre Studienjahr ist noch nicht vorbei, und nur wer es geschafft hatte, die Prüfungen zeitiger abzulegen, konnte daran teilnehmen. Das heißt, nur Simba Faulkes, Basil Oakward und ich beschäftigen uns mit den Runen in Stonehenge, die anderen vier sind Arithmantiker, welche sich um die Steine in Avebury kümmern. Ich hätte gern beides gemacht, doch das Ministerium hat mir die Benutzung eines Zeitumkehrers verboten."

„Wie hinterhältig vom Ministerium. Vielleicht werden sie ja jetzt einen in Erwägung ziehen, um zu beobachten, was mit Faulkes passiert ist", murmelte Severus.

„Jedenfalls nicht vor übermorgen!" Hermione setzte an, um über die ignoranten Auroren und das Ministerium herzuziehen, schloss jedoch den Mund, weil sie wusste, dass Severus es hasste, wenn sie _plapperte_. Außerdem änderte es überhaupt nichts.

Der Tränkemeister warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist gleich acht, also noch nicht zu spät für einen Besuch, denke ich."

„Du willst dir Stonehenge und die Steine hier draußen ansehen?"

„Nicht jetzt. Avebury und Stonehenge haben schon genug an Geistergeschichten, sie brauchen nicht noch mehr von tanzenden Lichtern in stockdunkler Nacht. Obwohl wir natürlich immer noch kreischen könnten wie die Banshees, in der Hoffnung, sämtliche okkulten Muggels zu Tode zu erschrecken." Er sprach trocken, doch seine Augen glitzerten.

Hermione lachte. „So sehr ich diesen Gedanken schätze, würde ich vorschlagen, es sein zu lassen. Das Ministerium besteht immer so penetrant auf die Einhaltung der Geheimhaltung."

„Trink aus, während ich zahle und zieh dich an. Wir verlassen diesen gastlichen Ort", sagte Severus und stand auf, um zur Bar vorzugehen. Hermione sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Er trug aufgeraute, schwere, schwarze Hosen, selbstverständlich aus Drachenleder, der Snob. Seine Jacke war ebenfalls schwarz, aus dem gleichen Material, und darunter trug er ein dunkles Kapuzenshirt, mit dem er sich vorhin getarnt hatte. Sie fragte sich trotzdem, wie sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben konnte, einen alten Mann vor sich zu haben. Natürlich war sie in Gedanken gewesen, so dass er sich anschleichen und seine Show abziehen konnte. Im Moment konnte sie jedoch an nichts anderes denken als daran, dass sie ein Hohlkopf gewesen war. Er bewegte sich so geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier und selbst die grölenden, jungen Männer am Brunnen hielten automatisch Abstand zu ihm. Seine schiere Präsenz schien zu reichen, um Respekt einzuflößen.

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und erwartete ihn an der Tür. Er knurrte unwillig, als sie ihm das Geld für ihren Apfelwein geben wollte. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern und mir scheint, du hast ein Problem mit deinem Gedächtnis, Hermione. Solange ich mit einer Frau unterwegs bin, wird sie nicht die Kosten tragen!" Sie wurde rot und murmelte einen Dank.

Der Tränkemeister nahm sie am Arm und führte sie aus dem Pub. Es hatte dieses Jahr eine unglaubliche Menge Schnee gegeben; das Dach des alten Gebäudes schien sich regelrecht unter dieser Last zu biegen. „Wirst du mir verraten, wo du jetzt noch hin willst?", fragte Hermione. „Du hast doch vor, Granger-Snape-Investigations durchzuführen?"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wieder diese alberne Wortkonstruktion! Halt dich fest, wir werden eine kurze Seit-an-Seit-Apparation durchführen."

„Nein, ich…" Bevor sie protestieren konnte, weil sie es hasste, riss sie der Wirbel der Apparation mit sich fort. Sie klammerte sich auch noch an Severus, als sie längst vor einem reetgedeckten Fachwerkhaus standen, das von allen Seiten von einer hohen Hecke begrenzt wurde.

„Einatmen, ausatmen", sagte der dunkle Mann und hielt sie fest. Sie hätte schwören mögen, dass er sich amüsierte. Sie würde ihn dafür verhexen, sobald sich in ihrem Kopf nicht mehr alles drehte. Die Vordertür des Hauses wurde aufgestoßen, und das so machtvoll, dass sie mit lautem Knall gegen die Wand knallte.

„Wer, zum Teufel, seid ihr und was macht ihr hier? Das ist ein Privatgrundstück, verschwindet!" Im Lichtkegel, der aus dem Eingang drang, erkannte Hermione eine große, stämmige Frau mit schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und es hätte Hermione nicht gewundert, wenn Rauch aus ihrer Nase gestiegen wäre.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf. „Hallo, Schwesterchen", sagte er. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

Wäre es nicht so kitschig gewesen, hätte Hermione nach Luft geschnappt. Sie konnte sich im letzten Moment davon abhalten, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, immer denselben unsinnigen Gedanken hin- und her zu schieben: _Warum hat er mir nie davon erzählt?_

„Oh, und wie, Severus!", schnappte die Frau. „Was ist es dieses Mal? Bist du wieder verletzt und blutest mir den Teppich voll?" Trotz ihrer harschen Worte trat sie einen Schritt vor, zog einen Zauberstab, und plötzlich blendete sie beide gleißendes Licht.

Severus riss den Arm vor sein Gesicht. „Verdammt, Al, ich habe nicht vor, deinen heiß geliebten Teppich ein zweites Mal zu versauen, es sei denn, du hast vor, mich zu verprügeln." Er beugte sich zu Hermione und wisperte so laut, dass es deutlich für jeden im Umkreis von einer halben Meile zu verstehen war: „Das hat sie nämlich früher immer getan…"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Sev, und komm endlich rein. Das letzte Mal habe ich dich vor dreißig Jahren verdroschen, und du hattest es mehr als verdient. Und bring deine Freundin mit, auch wenn ich bezweifle…" Die restlichen Worte gingen in undeutlichem Gemurmel über, als sie sich umdrehte und hineinging.

„Was bezweifelt sie?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. Sie dachte nicht daran, in dieses Haus zu gehen. Hatte sie je gedacht, Severus wäre erschreckend? Seine Schwester war es definitiv.

„Wahrscheinlich bezweifelt sie, dass du Trelawney das Wasser reichen kannst", antwortete er.

Hermione verschluckte sich. „Professor Trelawney?"

„Eben diese."

Sie war wie festgefroren. Severus, der bereits im Haus verschwunden war, bemerkte ihr Fehlen und drehte sich herum. „Komm schon, Gryffindor. Niemand wird dir hier etwas tun… jedenfalls nicht sehr." Falls das ein Witz sein sollte, heiterte er sie überhaupt nicht auf. Zögernd folgte sie dem Tränkemeister.

Das Wohnzimmer war weitaus gemütlicher als sie erwartet hatte. Eine bequeme dunkle Couch, im selben Farbton gehaltene Stühle und Sessel, große, breite Fenster, die tagsüber viel Sonne hereinließen, jetzt jedoch mit schweren Vorhängen verschlossen waren. In dem riesigen Kamin knackten Holzscheite, und die Wärme, die von ihm ausstrahlte, wurde nur noch von einem grauhaarigen Mann übertroffen, der vor dem Kamin stand und sie anlächelte.

Severus machte eine ausladende, elegante Verbeugung vor seiner Schwester und nickte dem Mann zu. „Darf ich vorstellen: Alana Snape-Rackmin und ihr Mann, Alan Rackmin. Zum Glück tragen sie fast dieselben Vornamen, so haben sie weniger Schwierigkeiten, sie sich zu merken." Er deutete mit derselben höfischen Gewandtheit zu Hermione. „Hermione Granger, Kriegsheldin, Trägerin des Merlinordens 1. Klasse, beste Absolventin Hogwarts seit 1022 Jahren und eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir."

„Meine Güte, Sev, hör mit dem Theater auf!", fuhr ihn seine Schwester an. Sie reichte Hermione die Hand und musterte sie dabei von oben bis unten. „Wenn Sie ihn veralbern, meine Liebe, reiße ich Ihnen Ihr Herz heraus und verfüttere es an einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel."

Hermione streckte ihr Kinn vor. Schließlich und endlich gab es einen Grund, warum sie nach Gryffindor einsortiert wurde. „Mrs. Snape-Rackmin! Sie missverstehen hier etwas ganz gewaltig! Ich habe nicht vor, Ihren Bruder zu veralbern und außerdem…" Der Zorn, der die kurze Zeit, seit sie auf Severus' Schwester getroffen war, in ihr brodelte, kochte jetzt über. „Und außerdem muss ein Snape, der mich schafft und an einen Drachen verfüttert, erst noch geboren werden!"

Alana schnaubte, Severus' Oberlippe war leicht gekräuselt und der grauhaarige Mann lächelte und schob seine Frau beiseite. „Hören Sie nicht auf Al", sagte er mit tiefer, sanfter Stimme. „Sie meint es nicht so, es ist ihr Beschützerinstinkt. Sie hat noch nicht begriffen, dass Severus seit langer Zeit erwachsen ist und selbst auf sich aufpassen kann. Ich bin erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger. Obwohl ich mit Ihrer Welt nicht allzu viel zu tun habe, ist mir Ihr Name selbstverständlich ein Begriff."

Er schüttelte Hermiones Hand und geleitete sie dann zu einem bequemen Sessel. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Whisky? Ein Glas Wein?" Seine Augenbraue hob sich und er spreizte die Finger seiner rechten Hand, als er die angebotenen Drinks aufzählte.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete wachsam, wie sich Snapes Schwester ihr gegenüber auf der Couch niederließ, während der Tränkemeister den Sessel neben ihr wählte. „Danke, Mister Rackmin. Ich habe mein Limit an Alkohol heute bereits erreicht." Sie sah kurz zwischen ihm und seiner Frau hin und her. „Sie sind ein Muggel, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. Snape zeigte ein Wolfsgrinsen. „Sie ist clever, das musst du zugeben."

„Ich muss gar nichts zugeben, Sev. Alle Welt weiß, dass Alan ein Muggel ist."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind der berühmte Schauspieler Alan Rackmin!", sagte sie langsam. „Ich kenne Leute, die würden ihre Seele verkaufen, um Sie einmal zu treffen und jetzt sitze ich hier…"

„Hör auf zu plappern, Hermione", murmelte Severus. „So berühmt wird er wohl nicht sein. Schau ihn dir doch an. An ihm ist nichts Besonderes. Er wird immer eingesetzt, um in albernen Fantasyfilmen Leute zu spielen, die halb so alt sind wie er selbst."

„Sev!", warnte Alana. Sie hatte die gleiche Fähigkeit wie ihr Bruder, ein einziges Wort wie eine ellenlange Bedrohung auszusprechen.

Der grauhaarige Mann lächelte nur. „Lass ihn, Darling. Wir kriegen den Jungen schon noch groß." Severus verdrehte die Augen und knurrte, als sich seine Schwester vorbeugte und ihm den Kopf tätschelte.

Hermione entspannte sich, als sie merkte, dass es ein übliches Familiengeplänkel war. Rackmin verschwand in der Küche und klapperte dort herum. Severus wurde ernst. Er starrte seine Schwester an. „Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass hier in der Gegend ständig Leute verschwinden?"

„Was meinst du mit verschwinden?" Sie runzelte genauso drohend die Stirn wie er, wenn er es mit einem Schüler zu tun hatte, der sich etwas zu Schulden kommen ließ.

„Oh, Al, komm schon, du weißt, was das Wort „verschwinden" bedeutet: weg, fort, nicht mehr da, abwesend…"

„Sev…" Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Jetzt wusste sie immerhin, woher der Tränkemeister den drohenden Ton hatte. Sie ging davon aus, dass Alana ein paar Jahre älter als ihr Bruder war, obwohl sich das Alter einer Hexe immer schwer einschätzen ließ.

Alana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Severus Snape! Mach nicht den Fehler, mich wie einen deiner hohlköpfigen Schüler zu behandeln! Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Ich frage mich nur, warum du es wissen willst. In ganz UK verschwinden jährlich um die 20.000 Menschen, und das sind nur die, die gemeldet wurden. Man geht von einer Dunkelziffer aus, die zehnmal höher liegt! Woher also dein plötzliches Interesse an Wiltshire?"

„Weil Wiltshire das verdammte Bermuda-Dreieck von England ist, wie es scheint!"

„Hör auf zu fluchen, Severus!"

Der Tränkemeister ignorierte ihren Einwand. „Im Verhältnis gesehen verschwinden hier pro Jahrzehnt doppelt so viele Leute wie in allen anderen Gegenden!"

„Das ist völliger Unsinn, Sev. Wenn du dich so sehr mit der Materie beschäftigt hättest, wie du glaubst, wüsstest du auch, dass von den Leuten, die hier so offensichtlich verschwinden" – Alana sprach das Wort „verschwinden", als kaute sie an einem besonders zähen Stück Fleisch – „die meisten wieder auftauchen, und zwar immer außerhalb unserer Grafschaft!" Sie sah ihn triumphierend an.

Hermione und Severus wechselten einen Blick. „Wie meinst du das? Wieder auftauchen?", fragte er.

Alana warf ihrem Mann, der mit einem Tablett mit Tassen und einer Teekanne zurückkehrte, einen liebevollen Blick zu, bevor sich ihr Mundwinkel spöttisch verzog. „Oh, Sev, komm schon. Du weißt, was „auftauchen" bedeutet: wieder da sein, zurück, anwesend…"

„Sie sind einfach wieder da? In anderen Grafschaften?", fragte Hermione zweifelnd.

„Wirklich äußerst clever, deine Hexe", murmelte Alana.

„Ich bin nicht _seine_ Hexe!", fauchte Hermione.

„Da hörst du es, Al. Sie ist nicht meine Hexe", bestätigte Severus amüsiert. „Du willst mir also allen Ernstes erzählen, dass die Leute, die hier so haufenweise verschwinden, sich einfach so aus diversen Gründen abgesetzt und in anderen Grafschaften ein neues Leben angefangen haben?" Er sah zu Rackmin. „Vielleicht, weil sie ihre nörgelnden Ehepartner nicht mehr ertragen konnten?"

„Ha, ha, äußerst witzig!" Alana starrte ihn mit verengten Augen an. Er erwiderte den Blick mit demselben Ausdruck. Hermione bewegte sich unbehaglich in ihrem Sessel. Die Intensität, mit der sich die beiden Geschwister dieses Rede- und Anstarrduell lieferten, beunruhigte sie.

Rackmin lächelte sie an und goss ihr eine Tasse Tee ein. „Machen Sie sich nichts daraus", sagte er und deutete auf die beiden Snapes. „Die sind immer so. Wie Hund und Katz. Aber wehe, einem der beiden passiert etwas – dann hängen sie aneinander wie die Kletten. Als Severus vor ein paar Jahren halbtot und blutend durch die Tür stürzte, hat sie ihn wie eine Glucke unter ihre Fittiche genommen."

„Erzähl dem Mädchen keinen Unsinn!", fauchten der Tränkemeister und Alana wie aus einem Mund.

Rackmin zeigte ein schiefes Grinsen. „Sehen Sie, was ich meine, Miss Granger? Nein, mal im Ernst, Severus. Es stimmt, dass hier im Vergleich zum Rest Englands eine Menge Leute plötzlich fort sind. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass manche aufgrund von Unfällen oder Verbrechen genauso verschwinden wie überall sonst. Und dann gibt es natürlich auch die Schlaumeier, die sich die ganzen Spukgeschichten aus der Gegend zum Vorwand nehmen und ihre Abwesenheit irgendwie inszenieren. Wo doch jeder weiß, dass es keine Geister gibt…" Er hob scherzend die Augenbraue. „Das einzig seltsame ist…" Er verstummte.

„Was denn?"

„Was Alan sagen möchte, ist, dass es Gerüchte über seltsame Vorkommnisse gibt", übernahm seine Frau. „Manche der Leute, die wieder aufgetaucht sind, waren äußerst verwirrt. Und sie hatten alle ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ihnen passiert ist. Ihnen fehlte immer der Zeitraum, in dem sie verschwunden waren, obwohl sie sich ansonsten an alle anderen Begebenheiten ihres früheren Lebens zumindest nach einiger Zeit wieder erinnern konnten."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hermione hatte sich früher, wenn er das im Unterricht getan hatte, immer wohlweislich zurückgehalten. Es wirkte bei ihm äußerst bedrohlich. „Und das war für euch nicht einmal ein Grund, diese Sache zu erforschen oder ihr nachzugehen? Klingt das in deinen Ohren nicht ein wenig so, als hätte man diese Leute obliviatet?"

„Severus, jetzt ist es aber gut!" Alana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe bereits vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren mit den Auroren darüber gesprochen, falls du es wissen willst. Und weißt du, was die mir gesagt haben? Solange die Leute nicht schwerer verletzt sind als ein bisschen Gedächtnisschwund werden sie einen Teufel tun und sich darum kümmern. Und weißt du noch etwas? Ich finde, sie haben Recht. Alan und ich sind hierher gezogen, weil die Verbrechensrate in Wiltshire ungewöhnlich gering war und ist, die Menschen einen in Ruhe lassen und nicht einmal die verdammten Idioten deines ehemaligen Meisters uns hier gestört haben!" Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, ihr Gesicht war hochrot.

Der Tränkemeister hingegen war blass geworden. „Und du glaubst diesen Blödsinn, den du erzählst?", fragte er gefährlich leise. „Mag sein, dass die Verbrechensrate niedrig ist und ein paar verwirrte und offensichtlich obliviatete Menschen nichts zu bedeuten haben. Aber genau diese Einstellung ist es, die es – wie sagtest du so schön? – _meinem ehemaligen Meister_ ermöglicht hatte, so viel Macht und Einfluss zu gewinnen. Weil scheinbar Unbeteiligte lieber wegsahen als nachzufragen."

„Severus!"

„Unterbrich mich nicht, verdammt!" Der Tränkemeister knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und du glaubst, die Todesser haben euch hier nicht gefunden und belästigt, weil sie die schöne Landschaft in Wiltshire nicht mochten? Ich sage dir was, Schwesterchen! Als ich von meinem ersten ehemaligen Meister zu meinem zweiten ehemaligen Meister kroch, habe ich ihn _angebettelt_, euch zu schützen. Und das tat er. Ihr hattet all die Jahre einen Geheimnisverwahrer - Minerva McGonagall. _Das_ ist der einzige Grund, warum ihr nie Ärger mit den Todessern hattet!"

Die Geschwister waren jetzt blass und starrten einander an, als hätten sie sich nie zuvor gesehen. Alan Rackmin seufzte und ließ sich neben Hermione auf die Couch fallen. „So geht es jedes Mal aus", murmelte er. „Er kommt her, wir trinken Tee, sie schreien sich an. Ich glaube, die beiden haben nie einen anderen Weg gefunden, um sich zu sagen, dass sie sich lieben."

„Halt die Klappe, Alan!", sagten Severus und Alana einstimmig.

„Nein, ihr haltet jetzt mal die Klappe", sagte Rackmin energisch und richtete sich auf. „Eure ewigen Streitereien sind schon fast unerträglich, wenn wir unter uns sind, aber falls es euch entfallen sein sollte – Miss Granger ist unser Gast. Und sie fühlt sich im Moment sehr unwohl, und das nur, weil ihr euer Temperament nicht zügeln könnt." Ein fast identischer Ausdruck von Schuldbewusstsein glitt über ihre Gesichter; es war fast lachhaft, wie sehr sich die Geschwister in diesem Moment ähnelten.

Severus hatte sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder im Griff und trug seine undurchdringliche Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Seine Schwester sah Hermione nachdenklich an. „Ich bedaure diesen Tumult, Miss Granger", sagte sie. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Sie die Richtige für ihn sind, aber er muss viel von Ihnen halten, wenn er Sie hierher mitbringt."

„Wir sind nicht…"

Alana beherrschte das Mitten-im-Satz-abschneiden genauso gut wie ihr Bruder. „Natürlich nicht, wie dumm von mir." Sie streifte Severus mit einem kurzen Blick. „Nun, es mag sein, dass du Recht hast, Sev. Wir mögen gedankenlos gewesen sein, aber ich glaube keine Minute lang, dass du es nur aus reiner Familienliebe getan hast, diesen Schutz für uns, meine ich. Dafür hast du mir einmal zu oft den Teppich voll geblutet."

„Ein einziges Mal!", murrte der Tränkemeister. „_Und_ ich habe dir einen neuen geschenkt!"

„Pah! Wie dem auch sei, ich kenne meinen kleinen Bruder. Du hast dir für alle Fälle bei uns einen Zufluchtsort offen gehalten." Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. „Wie slytherin von dir." Sie holte tief Luft und wurde ernst. „Na schön, was gedenkst du jetzt in Bezug auf diese verschwundenen Leute zu unternehmen? Und warum dein plötzliches Interesse daran?"

„Ich fürchte, das ist meine Schuld, Mrs. Snape-Rackmin", antwortete Hermione an seiner Stelle. „Ich hatte ihn um Rat gebeten, weil meine Professorin verschwunden ist."

„Und er konnte nicht widerstehen, seine übergroße Nase gleich wieder in diese Angelegenheit zu stecken!", antwortete Alana und nickte. „Das sieht dir ähnlich, Sev."

Ihr Bruder schnaubte. „In Bezug auf Ähnlichkeiten musst du reden. Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Übergroße Nase…" Er knurrte leise.

Sie ignorierte seine Anspielung. „Also, was gedenkt jetzt der Herr Professor mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu unternehmen?"

„Wir werden die Steine in Stonehenge untersuchen, an denen Faulkes zuletzt gearbeitet hat. Vielleicht hat sie ja etwas entdeckt und wusste es nicht einmal."

„Wie schön, dass du dann da bist", spottete Alana. „Du wirst das Rätsel um die verschwundenen Leute und en passant auch gleich das von Stonehenge und Avebury lösen!"

Severus hob arrogant seine Augenbraue. „Wer weiß…"

„Nun, jedenfalls nicht mehr heute", unterbrach Rackmin. „Es ist spät, und ich muss morgen ins Studio, also wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, den Abend zu beenden… Möchtet ihr hier übernachten?"

„Ich nicht!", sagte Hermione hastig.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst gar nicht mehr." Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich leicht nach oben.

„War ja klar, dass du dich wieder durchschnorrst", murrte Alana, doch ihre Augen lächelten.

„In welches Studio musst du denn, Alan?", fragte Severus unschuldig. „Zum Schönheitschirurgen? Ein Sonnenstudio?"

Alana verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. „Treib es nicht zu weit, Sev!"

„Fast, Severus. Ich habe morgen ein Gespräch mit einem der Verantwortlichen von Pinewood."

Hermione stand auf. „Ich werde dann gehen. Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Snape-Rackmin, Mr. Rackmin, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe."

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger!" Der grauhaarige Mann lächelte liebenswürdig und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Ganz meinerseits, Sir!", antwortete Hermione.

Auch Snape erhob sich. „Wenn du ihn jetzt um ein Autogramm bittest, rede ich nie wieder mit dir", brummte er.

Hermione verbiss sich ein Lachen. „Ach, so einfach ist das? Führe mich nicht in Versuchung!"

Er bedachte sie mit einem ärgerlichen Blick und ergriff ihren Arm. „Ich habe mit Miss Granger noch ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da", erklärte er seiner Schwester und ihrem Mann.

„Besuchen Sie uns wieder, Miss Granger", sagte Alan Rackmin und ignorierte, dass seine Frau ihre Lippen abwertend vorschob.

Hermione lächelte unsicher und wandte sich an Alana. „Ich finde übrigens, dass Ihre Nase zum Glück keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Ihres Bruders aufweist." Bevor die ältere Frau antworten konnte, hatte sie sich verabschiedet und das Haus verlassen.

„Ich kann allein zurückapparieren, Severus", sagte sie, als sie vor der Tür standen.

„Ich zweifle nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten, Hermione", murmelte er und sah hoch in den sternenklaren Himmel. „Lass uns noch ein paar Schritte gehen, falls du noch nicht zu müde bist."

Sie war hundemüde. Die letzten Tage der Arbeit in der Kälte und das heutige Suchen und Sorgen um Simba Faulkes hatten sie erschöpft. „Natürlich nicht", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und seufzte innerlich.

„Gut". Eine Weile schlenderten sie schweigend den Hohlweg entlang. Die Hecken rechts und links waren über sechs Fuß hoch und schwer vom Schnee. Ihre Schritte knirschten und erzeugten ein leichtes Echo. „Ich möchte mir morgen die Steine in Stonehenge ansehen", sagte Severus. „Meinst du, es ist möglich, dich von deinen Kommilitonen abzusetzen und mich herumzuführen?"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Hermione. „Außer mir ist sowieso nur Basil für Stonehenge zuständig, und den schicke ich einfach noch einmal zu den Behörden."

„Immer noch so herrschsüchtig wie zu Hogwartszeiten?"

„Offensichtlich", sagte sie trocken. „Ich hatte ein im Kerker Hogwarts lebendes Vorbild."

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass Professor Sprout tyrannische Anwandlungen hat."

Hermione lachte und boxte ihm auf den Arm. „Du weißt genau, wen ich meine!" Dann kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, was sie getan hatte, und sie wurde rot. Ob er wütend war, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte? Bei Ron und Harry hatte sie das ständig getan, natürlich nur spielerisch, aber das hier war Snape. Sie versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, aber er klappte den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch, als ein kalter Wind durch den Hohlweg fuhr.

„Weiß ich das?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam, aber nicht verärgert.

„Ja", sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie gelangten in einen Park, und sie erwartete, dass sich Severus verabschiedete, doch er lief einfach weiter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn im Moment einzuschätzen hatte. „Warum hast du den Teppich deiner Schwester voll geblutet?", fragte sie langsam. „Hatte dich Voldemort gefoltert?"

Severus blieb stehen. Sie standen im Schatten einiger Bäume, und es war zu dunkel, um den Ausdruck seiner Augen zu erkennen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst!", knurrte der Tränkemeister drohend. „Hör auf zu fragen!"

„Wirst du mich verhexen, wenn ich es trotzdem tue?"

„Ich würde es in Erwägung ziehen, und jetzt hör endlich auf zu plappern!" Er wurde offensichtlich ärgerlich.

„Ist es wirklich so schrecklich, wenn sich jemand dafür interessiert, was dir passiert ist?"

„Ich bin nicht eines deiner Hauselfenprojekte, Gryffindor!" Die Warnung in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Sie blieb stur. „Was ist damals passiert?"

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Offensichtlich haderte er mit sich selbst, entschied sich jedoch letztendlich zu antworten. „Im Gegensatz zu dem, was später in vielen Zeitungen veröffentlicht wurde", sagte er leise, „hat der Dunkle Lord nicht ständig und bei jedem Treffen seine Anhänger gefoltert. Auf Dauer war die Angst vor Folter sehr viel mächtiger als die Folter selbst. Und er hätte wohl auch nicht so viele Gefolgsleute halten können, wenn er so leicht mit schmerzhafter Bestrafung bei der Hand gewesen wäre."

„Aber…?" Hermione war sich sicher, dass es ein Aber gab. Er sprach zögernd, und sie hatte nicht oft erlebt, dass er zögerte.

Der Tränkemeister verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken. „Du kennst mich besser als mir lieb ist, Hermione Granger."

_Oh, der Stimmtrick_, dachte sie, denn ihre Härchen richteten sich auf, als er ihren Namen sagte.

„Aber natürlich war er nicht immer nur zufrieden mit mir. Ganz besonders nicht an einem Tag vor über fünf Jahren." Er schwieg und sah sie eindringlich an.

_Der Tag, an dem er Dumbledore getötet hatte_… Die Erkenntnis kämpfte sich den Weg an die Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick einfach nur und wartete, dass er weiter sprach. „Ich hatte Albus umgebracht!" Nur noch ein Flüstern. Hermione streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seinen Arm. Noch immer sagte sie nichts, wollte ihm nur klarmachen, dass sie _da_ war.

Er zuckte vor ihrer Berührung zurück, ließ sie jedoch zu. „Ich hatte eine kurze Rauferei mit Mister Potter, bevor der Hippogreif auf mich losging. Er war nicht so schwach wie unser aller Weltenretter, aber ich wollte ihn nicht auch noch… umbringen."

„Du bist kein Mörder", flüsterte Hermione.

Severus fluchte so undeutlich, dass sie nicht verstand, was er genau von sich gab. „… natürlich bin ich einer. Und jetzt sei still, wenn du den Rest noch hören willst."

Hermione gehorchte, ließ ihre Hand jedoch, wo sie war. „Der Lord war nicht erfreut, dass ich Dracos Job erledigt hatte. Tatsächlich war er äußerst ungehalten. Also statuierte er ein kurzes, aber schmerzhaftes Exempel und befahl mir dann, mich auszukurieren und drei Tage später wiederzukommen. Ich hatte niemanden anders mehr als Al, also bin ich zu ihr und bin… peinlicherweise auf ihrem geliebten Teppich zusammengebrochen."

Hermione nickte langsam. „Das ist ja wirklich ungemein peinlich!" Etwas schnürte ihr den Hals zu und sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment entweder schreien oder weinen zu müssen, wahlweise beides. „Verdammt noch mal, Severus! Du warst schwer verletzt, psychisch und physisch völlig erledigt… Und du denkst, es war peinlich, den Teppich deiner Schwester mit Blut zu beschmieren?"

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ihre ewige Nörgelei über diese Tatsache das einzige war, was mich in diesen Tagen einigermaßen bei geistiger Gesundheit erhalten hat", sagte er trocken. Plötzlich packte er sie an der Hüfte und zog sie hinter einen Baum. Sie hatte keine Zeit aufzuschreien, als er seinen Körper an sie presste und ihr den Mund zuhielt. „Keinen Laut", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Und dann hörte sie es ebenfalls. Zweige knackten unter einem schweren Gewicht, etwas – jemand - kam näher. Severus' Griff lockerte sich, obwohl er sie weiterhin hinter sich hielt, doch sie konnte ihren Kopf unter seinem Arm durchschieben und durch die Zweige des Baumes spähen. Klang das nicht wie Hufgetrappel? Würden sie die Geisterkutsche zu sehen bekommen, die angeblich in dieser Gegend spukte?

Es war nichts dergleichen. Wenige Sekunden später brach ein Hirsch aus dem Unterholz hervor und blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig und seine Nüstern blähten sich auf. Offensichtlich hatte ihn etwas erschreckt. Er war schön, muskulös, riesig, und Hermione konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Das Tier war mindestens ein Sechzehnender.

Als sich der Tränkemeister bewegte, war sich Hermione der Nähe zu ihm nur zu bewusst. Der Kragen seiner schweren Lederjacke strich über ihr Gesicht, als er lautlos seinen Zauberstab zog und auf den Hirsch deutete. Es verschlug ihr den Atem, als sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben seinen Patronus aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs gleiten sah. Eine Hirschkuh sprang in anmutigen Sätzen über den Boden, bis sie den Hirsch erreicht hatte und umkreiste.

Das Tier schnaubte unruhig bei dem unerwarteten Anblick der geisterhaften Erscheinung, floh jedoch nicht. Hermione beobachtete das Geschehen und wandte ihren Blick dann zu Severus' Gesicht. Er war völlig abwesend, seine Augen waren unverwandt auf die Hirschkuh gerichtet. Es war also wahr. Dieser Patronus bedeutete für ihn die Nähe zu Lily Potter und nichts und niemand würde jemals wichtiger für ihn sein. Sie hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen.

Es schien, dass Severus ihren Stimmungswechsel bemerkte. Eine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk beendete seinen Patronus, und er trat hinter dem Baum hervor. Der Hirsch warf sich herum und stürmte davon. Der dunkle Mann sah ihm lange nach, dann drehte er sich zu Hermione herum. „Du wirst dich doch nicht splinten, wenn du allein apparierst?", fragte er halblaut.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig, ihn anzusehen. „Wollen wir uns um neun Uhr vor dem _Red Lion_ treffen?", fragte sie betont gleichgültig.

Offensichtlich zu gleichgültig, denn er beugte sich herunter und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Gryffindor?"

„Ich bin müde, Severus!", log sie. Noch vor wenigen Minuten wäre es die Wahrheit gewesen, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass sie trotz aller Erschöpfung nicht würde einschlafen können. „Bestell deiner Schwester und deinem Schwager einen Gruß von mir. Gute Nacht!" Sie disapparierte unmittelbar und ließ ihn abrupt stehen.

Severus drehte sich herum und ging nachdenklich zum Haus seiner Schwester zurück.

**SSHGSSHG**

Den _Red Lion_ gibt es tatsächlich, mitsamt seinem Spuk bzw. Spukgeschichten über Florrie. Auch die anderen Geister und Gespenster werden um Avebury gerne bemüht, so einfallsreich bin ich nicht. Wer sich dafür interessiert, dem empfehle ich Onkel Google oder Tante Wiki, es ist sehr interessant. Ich selbst war noch nie in dem Pub, dafür mein Agent Großkatze. Er wirkt für so ein altes Gebäude recht enttäuschend, aber da ich keinen Reiseführer schreiben wollte, habe ich ihn mir im Endeffekt so gebastelt, wie ich es brauchte.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: es sind – wie schon bei GSI: London – sechs Kapitel.**

**ll**: hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach Sevs Patronus abschießen? Wie soll sich der arme Kerl denn vor Dementoren schützen? Ah, ich weiß, was du vorhast – er soll sich in Hermiones Arme werfen und schützen lassen, du bist manchmal echt Slytherin, weißt du das? :D

**sveti**: ähm, Anspielung? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, gaaaaaaaanz ehrlich! …_beteuert treuherzig mit großen Welpenaugen_… Ich weiß natürlich auch nicht, warum der Patronus Hermione so viel ausmacht, aber du kennst ja Frauen, bestimmt so ein Hormondingens…

**no_name**: nein, mach dir nichts draus, für die Story selbst ist es nicht relevant, es ist mein üblicher kleiner Privatfeldzug… ja, unser Sev beherrscht es noch immer zu tarnen und zu täuschen…

**Ally**: das hat eigentlich nichts mit Kurve kriegen zu tun, denn im Prinzip habe ich ja nichts gegen den Mann und ich glaube allen, dass er nett und sympathisch und hast-du-nicht-gesehen ist… nur in dieser einer Rolle passt er mir eben nicht… ;D

**Liz Faulkes**: keine Ahnung, wo du Grund hattest, rot zu werden… :D Lol, in dieser Hinsicht ist er typisch Mann, oder? Bin ich gut… so was würde keine Frau fragen, egal unter welchen Umständen… ups?! …_Brief an die Direktorin abfang_… Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch Sev und Hermione nicht in eine Partnerschaft zwingen, das arme Mädchen ist ja noch nicht mal mit dem Studium fertig… _schnurrt, weil sie hinter den Ohren gekrault wird_…

**Nik**: sowohl als auch, Nik, sowohl als auch… nein, die Rackmins haben keine Kinder, warum? Magst du als Nanny anheuern? Das wäre weit unter deinem Niveau, glaub's mir. Außerdem dürfte Al eine schwierige Arbeitgeberin sein… lol… hast du eine Tante, der man auch nicht auf den Teppich bluten darf? Hast du dir deinen Onkel schon mal genauer angesehen?! :D

**Dracovigilans**: es gibt bestimmte Gelegenheiten, da darf man an Stonehenge ran, wenn irgendwelche… ähm… modernen Druiden oder wie sie sich nennen, eine Erlaubnis dafür bekommen, dann dürfen sie innerhalb des Zaunes. Ich bin schon am Überlegen, wie ich einen von den … ähm, Leuten… kennenlernen und überreden kann, mich da mal mitzunehmen…

**Illing**: ist ja nicht nett vom Pabst, alle von der Arbeit abzuhalten… ^ Aber ja, so ein Raumschiff ist schon manchmal schwierig zu steuern, besonders, wenn dieses Raumschiff meinen Illing darstellt… ah, du verstehst mich, den Satz mit den Sorgen um Liz Faulkes habe ich sehr gern geschrieben… den Humor hat er sicherlich nicht mit seinen Schülern geteilt, definitiv nicht mit einer nervigen, kleinen Know-it-all… _hust_… ich glaube, so richtig gutheißen würde er das Ansichpressen von jungen Frauen nicht… ich sag ja nichts gegen Rackmin… hab ja nichts gegen den Mann, oder?!

**Angie**: hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass mir diese gewisse Plattform auf die Nerven geht? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie oft hier Revs geschluckt oder gekürzt werden… grrrrrr… was Sevs Schwester angeht, darf man nicht vergessen, dass er immer noch ein paranoider, kleiner Ex-Spion ist. In seinem Denkschema gibt es wahrscheinlich überhaupt keinen Grund, Hermione gegenüber seine Schwester/Familie zu erwähnen… genauso wie bei der Patronusszene… selbst wenn ihm bewusst ist, dass Hermione alles über ihn weiß, warum sollte er sich Gedanken über ihre Gefühle machen? Er ist nicht gerade der soziale Kontaktmensch; er hat gerade mühsam anerkannt, dass sie befreundet sind, das Geschlecht spielt in seiner Gefühlswelt (noch) keine Rolle… und er weiß auch nicht, wie Hermione ihm gegenüber fühlt, wie auch? Sie kann es sich selbst gegenüber noch nicht einmal richtig zugeben…

**Mistmaus**: Danke für dein Lob, aber gerade was den Apfelwein betrifft, muss ich das Lob umgehend an SoyTryphena weiterreichen, die mich tatkräftig mit üblichem englischen Ambiente unterstützt hat… ich würde Mister R. niemals zu einer Witzfigur degradieren, schließlich hat mir der Mann nichts getan…

**Meli**: oh, dann habe ich ja alles richtig gemacht, was Sev angeht, aber eigentlich sind ja eh schon alle in ihn verliebt, oder? Hm, ich kann dir sagen, dass ich mir eigentlich (wenn nichts dazwischen kommt) fünf „Staffeln" GSI vorstelle, von daher wird wohl ein bisschen Romanze eventuell drin sein…

**Glasperle**: Alan wer? Ach, so, Severus' Schwager, ja… netter Kerl, oder? Unser ZTM denkt leider nicht darüber nach, warum Hermione so geknickt reagiert, Mann ist eben Mann…

**FA-AL**: …_lach_… aber echt mal, weißt du, wie schwierig es ist, Blutflecken aus einem Teppich zu kriegen? Da hilft kein simples Ratzeputz, da müssen teure Tränke ran… obwohl Al ja da auch an der Quelle sitzt, na ja, grummeln ist immer gut… Ich kann nichts für die Idee mit Trelawney, beschwer dich bitte bei Alana Snape… Hermione ist ja nicht sauer… sie checkt nur langsam, dass sie ein bisschen mehr für unseren Lieblingsgiftmischer empfindet als bloße Freundschaft und es macht sie traurig zu sehen, dass er offenbar noch immer an Lily hängt…

**Silvia**: …grööööööööööl… Wie genial ist das denn? Vielleicht hätte ich aus Hermione einen Animagus machen sollen, dann wüsste Sev nicht einmal, wen er immer so liebevoll streichelt… _hust_… na ja, mir stehen ja noch alle Möglichkeiten offen… autsch, jetzt bin ich doch glatt mit dem Zaun kollidiert, mit dem du gerade vor meiner Nase gefuchtelt hast… ok… _schaut sich nach allen Seiten um und flüstert_… in dieser ff werden sie sich küssen… versprochen! Hey, ich habe doch gar nicht Halt die Klappe, Alan gesagt, oder?!

**Try**: immerhin habe ich es dir zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt eine Atmosphäre beschreiben konnte, also steht dir das Dahinschmelzen auch zu… die Szene Sev=alter Mann habe ich zugegebenermaßen von Sherlock Holmes geklaut, zumindest ein bisschen… eine ähnliche Show hat er mit Watson abgezogen, als er „wiederauferstanden" ist… ich weiß jetzt aber ehrlich nicht, was du mit Seitenhieben bei den Rackmins meinst… ^

**Boomshaker41**: O.O Wann ist es denn soweit? Wann kommt der Film heraus? Gab es schon Castings? Und wen würdest du dich spielen lassen? :D Nee, Spaß beiseite, das konnte ich mir natürlich nicht verkneifen, obwohl ich sonst eigentlich nichts gegen A.R. habe (jedenfalls nichts wirksames, _hust_)…

**Ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner großen Schwester Angie! ;D**

**SSHGSSHG**

**3. Kapitel**

Hermione wusste, sie war zu spät. Sie hatte verschlafen, nachdem sie sich stundenlang im Bett hin- und hergewälzt hatte, ohne ihr Gehirn beherrschen zu können, kontrollieren zu können, daran hindern zu können, über unabänderliche und vor allem lächerliche Dinge nachzudenken. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie erwachsen wurde.

Selbstverständlich stand Severus bereits vor dem Pub, das typische Stirnrunzeln verfinsterte sein Gesicht. „Was hat dich aufgehalten?", blaffte er.

Sie wollte sich ganz automatisch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, doch dann verwarf sie den Einfall. „Ich habe verschlafen", gab sie zu.

Er starrte sie an, als wüsste er nicht, was das bedeutete. „Ich gehe also davon aus, dass Faulkes nicht wieder da ist?", fragte er schließlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du wenigstens gefrühstückt?"

„Nein, ich wollte dich nicht noch länger warten lassen."

Der Tränkemeister murmelte unverständliches, doch sie vermeinte etwas über „unerträgliche Gryffindors" herauszuhören. Er packte sie am Arm und schob sie durch die Tür des _Red Lion_.

„Wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden!", protestierte sie, doch er ignorierte ihren Einwand und bestellte etwas zu essen für sie.

Er beobachtete sie über seine Tasse Tee hinweg, als sie hastig ihre Rühreier herunter schlang. „Meiner Erfahrung nach stehst du den ganzen Tag neben dir, wenn du kein vernünftiges Frühstück hattest", behauptete er. „Vergiss nicht, ich hatte jahrelang die Gelegenheit, dich zu beobachten. Und da ich heute deine volle Konzentration brauche, werde ich zu deiner Unausgeschlafenheit nicht noch Hunger hinzufügen. Du neigst in solchen Fällen zu schnappigen Antworten und da ich keine Möglichkeit habe, dich dafür angemessen zu bestrafen, denke ich, reduziert das den Stress für uns beide enorm, wenn du wenigstens satt bist."

„Ja, Professor, Sir", murmelte Hermione. Dann sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Warum hast du mich denn beobachtet?" Ein Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich wusste, wenn ich das Gehirn des berühmten Trios im Auge behielt, kamen mir deine beiden Partner in Crime auch nicht aus."

„Wie slytherin von dir", wiederholte sie die Worte seiner Schwester.

Severus schnaubte. „Ein Slytherin bleibt…"

„…ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin", ergänzte sie den Wahlspruch der Schlangen.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie innerhalb der Steine von Stonehenge. Sie hatten vorsichtshalber einen Illusionszauber gewirkt, um nicht von neugierigen Muggeln überrascht zu werden, aber den hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich sparen können. Es hatte zwar in der Nacht nicht mehr geschneit, doch ein kalter Wind fegte durch das ungeschützte Gelände und trieb spitze Eiskristalle vor sich her und in ihre Augen.

„Ich weiß jetzt wieder, warum ich nie etwas von Feldforschung gehalten habe", knurrte Severus und beschwor einen Wärmezauber. „Also dann, zeig mir deine Runen!"

Hermione führte ihn zu einem großen, schiefen Stein. „Wir nennen ihn den Opferstein, aber eigentlich wissen wir nicht, wozu er tatsächlich gebraucht wurde", erklärte sie und entfernte den Ignorierzauber, der auf ihm lag.

Severus starrte angestrengt auf die Zeichen. „Die kommen mir bekannt vor", sagte er langsam. „Als ob ich sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen hätte."

Hermione nickte. „Du also auch. Mir ging es beim ersten Mal genauso. Und jetzt dreh dich mal um, geh ein paar Schritte fort und komm wieder."

Zu ihrer Überraschung tat er, worum sie ihn bat, ohne nach dem Warum zu fragen. „Kommen sie dir jetzt immer noch bekannt vor?", fragte Hermione.

Verblüfft legte der Tränkemeister den Kopf schief. „Seltsam. Nein, sie erscheinen jetzt völlig fremd." Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Erklärung.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es ging uns allen so. Zuerst kommen sie einem bekannt vor, dann verblasst das Gefühl rapide. Sie kommen mir manchmal so vertraut vor, als müsse ich nur die Hand ausstrecken und könnte sie lesen, und dann wieder erscheinen sie mir völlig fremdartig."

Der Tränkemeister besah sich die Runen. _Falls es wirklich Runen sind_, dachte er. „Und hast du es denn versucht?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Die Hand auszustrecken und sie zu lesen?", präzisierte er und strich über die raue Oberfläche des Steines. Die Warnung der Druiden kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. _niht berur der steine körper_…

„Und wo sind die Ritzzeichnungen oder angeblichen Ritzzeichnungen eines Dolches?"

Hermione deutete auf den gegenüberliegenden Stein. Severus fröstelte, als der Wind auffrischte und puderigen Schnee hoch wirbelte, während er hinüberging, um die Einkerbungen zu betrachten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommen die darauf, dass das wie ein Dolch aussieht? Und dann auch noch ein griechischer, aus der Bronzezeit?"

Hermione lachte. „Keine Ahnung. Na ja, ich hätte ja eher auf das Bild einer Fibel getippt, aber einer der Muggelarchäologen hat eben Dolch gesagt, also blieb es dabei."

„Eine Spange?" Der dunkle Mann runzelte die Stirn und sah sie aufmerksam an. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas entglitt, etwas, das er genau kennen müsste. Wusste er, was ihm sein Unterbewusstsein sagen wollte, konnte er das Rätsel der Runen lösen, das schien ihm sicher. Hermione hatte ihn mindestens ebenso aufmerksam beobachtet wie er sie.

„Es ist wieder dasselbe, oder?", fragte sie zögernd. „Dieses Gefühl, dass wir es wissen müssten…?"

„Du bist eine unerträgliche Know-it-all!", murmelte er, aber es klang abwesend, gewohnheitsmäßig, nicht bösartig.

Severus betastete mit den Fingern die angebliche Dolchzeichnung, holte dann seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche der dicken Lederjacke und murmelte: „Indica occultas res!"

Einen Moment lang schien ein Lufthauch durch sie hindurchzugehen, der die Eiseskälte dieses Tages noch übertraf und sie fröstelten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Was war das?" Hermione klapperten die Zähne aufeinander. Severus winkte sie heran. Die Ritzzeichnung war jetzt deutlicher zu sehen, nicht mehr nur geritzt sondern regelrecht ausgehöhlt. Sie beugte sich vor und pustete den Schnee aus der Vertiefung.

Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, hielt sie der Tränkemeister zurück. „Nicht anfassen!", warnte er. „Wir wissen nicht, ob es nicht eine Falle ist!"

„Eine Falle? Wozu sollte jemand riesige Steine aufeinandertürmen, um eine simple Menschenfalle zu konstruieren?", fragte Hermione. Trotz Wärmezaubers war ihr kalt und sie zitterte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Severus zu. „Aber ich habe bei Aurelia eine in Runen gefasste Warnung gelesen, sich den Steinen nicht zu nähern, sie zu berühren oder sonst etwas damit anzustellen, weil sonst etwas schlimmes passieren würde."

„Aurelia?" Hermione wollte das gar nicht fragen, sie hätte sich viel eher nach der Warnung erkundigen sollen, doch es schien, als habe sich ihre Zunge selbstständig gemacht. Sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen brannten, schob es jedoch auf die Eiskristalle, die durch die Luft fegten und auf ihre Haut prasselten.

„Professor Ark", sagte Severus stirnrunzelnd. Er versuchte, sich an den genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern. „Niht berur der steine körper", deklamierte er. Die junge Gryffindor starrte ihn an, als er bei „de bose erden unten de steine bringen de leides vil" angekommen war.

„Nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Rätsel!", stöhnte sie.

„Ach, was, Rätsel", brummte er. „Das ist eine Warnung aus einem alten Buch aus dem 12. Jahrhundert." Er hieb seinen Fuß in den felsenharten, gefrorenen Boden. „Warum ist die Erde hier böse?"

Hermione hauchte auf ihre Hände. „Vielleicht ist sie vergiftet?", überlegte sie laut. „Vielleicht… keine Ahnung. Vielleicht gibt es in der Erde Gase oder Schwefelströme oder so etwas? Ich habe so etwas mal über Afrika gelesen. Ein unterirdischer See, aus dem Schwefel an die Oberfläche gestiegen ist und Tiere und Menschen getötet hat."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann würden hier überall tote Schafe herumliegen. Stonehenge wäre sicherlich nicht mehr ganz so beliebt, sollte es hier von toten Touristen nur so wimmeln. Und von wem sollte dann die Warnung stammen? Aber unterirdisch klingt gut." Er starrte auf den Boden. „Wer weiß…" Tief in Gedanken versunken stand er da. Noch einmal hieb er mit dem Fuß in den Boden, so dass Schnee hoch stob.

„Ich sage dir was, Gryffindor…", begann er im selben Moment, als Hermione ansetzte.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, Severus…"

Sie sahen sich an und schüttelten amüsiert die Köpfe. „Hatten wir dieses Problem eigentlich schon immer?", fragte Severus. „Also los – du zuerst!"

„Immer ich", maulte Hermione gespielt, fuhr aber gleich fort. „Es heißt ja die böse Erde _unter_ den Steinen… also… was, wenn es dort eine Höhle gibt? Ob mit oder ohne See? Und irgendetwas dort unten… hm… also, nur mal angenommen, die Leute, die verschwinden, stürzen durch Erdlöcher oder so. Und irgendetwas dort unten sorgt dafür, dass sie entweder für immer verschwinden oder zumindest ihr Gedächtnis verlieren?"

„So etwas in der Art hatte ich mir auch gedacht, wenn auch ohne die Erdlöcher", bestätigte der Tränkemeister.

„Ja?"

„Natürlich", murmelte Severus. „Ich dachte an die Aubrey-Löcher."

Hermione fuhr herum und starrte über die gefrorene Anlage. „Natürlich!", rief sie. „Wieso habe ich nicht daran gedacht?" Sie machte Anstalten, zu den Löchern hinüberzustapfen, die sich im gleichmäßigen Abstand von ca. 30 Fuß vom äußeren Wall entfernt befanden und nach ihrem Entdecker Aubrey benannt waren.

Severus hielt sie fest. „Du bleibst hinter mir!", knurrte er. „Und wenn wir ein paar der Aubrey-Löcher kontrollieren, gehe ich voran, klar?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr, Severus!", beschwerte sie sich. „Außerdem war ich schon dutzende Male in den Löchern, ohne dass mir etwas passiert ist."

„Habt ihr sie auf verborgene Runen hin untersucht?"

Hermione wurde rot. „Ähm… nein. Daran haben wir nicht gedacht, nicht dass ich wüsste, jedenfalls. Ich frage mich, ob die anderen bei Avebury einmal die Steine nach verborgenen Runen untersucht haben?"

„Sicher, das wäre doch naheliegend", befand Severus.

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst…" Sie hörte sich zweifelnd an. „Wieso nur bin ich nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen?"

„Weil hier alles seltsam ist", murmelte der Tränkemeister und bewegte sich in Richtung der Aubrey-Löcher. „Dinge, die man eben noch als vertraut betrachtet, verlieren jegliche Vertrautheit, Sachen, die eigentlich logisch sein sollten, verschwinden aus dem Gedächtnis." Er glitt auf dem rutschigen Boden ein wenig aus, konnte sich jedoch wieder fangen und drehte sich zu Hermione herum. „Ich wette, dass alles, was wir heute hier besprochen haben, morgen nur noch rudimentär in unserem Gedächtnis vorhanden ist."

Hermione blinzelte verwirrt und musterte das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Seine normalerweise blasse Haut war gerötet, einige Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Die nachtschwarzen Augen glühten vor Überzeugung. Sie fand, er saß außergewöhnlich aus. Bestimmt nicht gutaussehend, oh, nein, nicht Snape. Aber aufregend. Irgendwie. Dann kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Verdammt, ja!", murmelte sie und blieb abrupt stehen. „Es ist tatsächlich so, Severus. Ich habe jeden Morgen meine Aufzeichnungen nachlesen müssen, weil mir einfach die meisten Dinge überhaupt nicht mehr klar im Gedächtnis standen. Und ich habe mich nicht einmal darüber gewundert! Ich bin schon manchmal ein schrecklicher Hohlkopf!"

Severus winkte ungehalten ab. „Nein, so etwas hatte ich mir gestern Abend schon gedacht. Irgendwer arbeitet hier mit gewaltigen Gedächtniszaubern und ich war mir fast sicher, dass es von Stonehenge ausgeht. Ich weiß zwar nicht wer und warum, aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du irgendwie über die Lösung stolpern wirst, Gryffindor, und ich werde es dann wieder ausbaden müssen!"

Er sah sich aufmerksam um, bevor er mit seinem Zauberstab eines der Löcher von Schnee, Schmutz und Eis reinigte und hineinsprang. Es war weder besonders tief noch besonders groß, auch wenn es Vermutungen gab, dass einstmals andere Steine in diesen Aubrey-Löchern gestanden hatten. Hermione folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, woraufhin er sie wütend anfunkelte. „Habe ich nicht gesagt…"

„Ja, hast du. Streiten wir jetzt oder schauen wir uns um?", unterbrach sie ihn und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über die raue, nasse Erde. „Finite incantatem", murmelte sie. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Windkanal. Während eine Hälfte ihres Körpers durch die Grube geschützt wurde, waren ihr Oberkörper und Kopf der Kälte schutzlos ausgesetzt. Der Wärmezauber schien überhaupt keine Wirkung zu zeigen.

Sie sah ihren dunklen Begleiter an. Selbst Severus Snape, die eiskalte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, war nicht unberührt. Seine Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt, zitterte ganz leicht. Abrupt drehte er sich herum. „Genug!", knurrte er. „Wie zum Phönix habt ihr es hier überhaupt ausgehalten?"

„Wir hatten eine Meile weiter hinten ein Zelt aufgebaut und sind da etwa jede halbe Stunde hin appariert, um Tee zu trinken und uns aufzuwärmen", erklärte Hermione. „Aber so kalt und unangenehm wie heute war es noch nie!"

„Wir müssen hier fort", beschloss Severus. „Wir werden im _Red Lion_ zu Mittag essen und unser weiteres Vorgehen planen. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass wir noch nicht alles vergessen haben, wenn wir dort sind." Er schwang sich elegant aus dem Loch und bot Hermione die Hand, um ihr hinauszuhelfen. Bevor sie jedoch nach Avebury zurückkehrten, lief er noch einmal mit weitausgreifenden Schritten zu dem Stein mit der Ritzzeichnung und kopierte sie in ein schmales, schwarzes Notizbuch.

Er erklärte sich nicht weiter, sondern packte sie am Arm und disapparierte mit ihr. Hermione brauchte wie üblich einige Zeit, um sich von der Seit-an-Seit-Apparation zu erholen; in der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus sie in den überheizten Pub geschoben, ihnen einen abseits gelegenen Tisch in einer Ecke gesucht und die Bestellung aufgegeben. Als sie ihre Übelkeit überwunden hatte, beobachtete sie den Tränkemeister. Er hatte gewartet, bis der Kellner ihnen Essen und Trinken gebracht hatte und dann einen Ignorierzauber samt Muffliato auf sie gelegt.

Im Moment bearbeitete er mit seinem Zauberstab die Zeichnung, die er von dem angeblichen Dolch gemacht hatte und ließ schließlich ein dreidimensionales Bild davon vor ihnen entstehen. „Glaubst du, du könntest ein normales Messer so verwandeln, dass es genau diese Gestalt annimmt?", fragte er sie.

Hermione nickte und sah ihn fragend an. „Warum machst du es nicht selbst?" Sie schob ihm ihr Besteck hinüber.

War das Röte, die in seine Wangen stieg oder immer noch die Überbleibsel der Kälte? Sie lächelte, als er dumpf knurrte. „Ich war von der Annahme ausgegangen, du seiest diejenige, die Verwandlungen studiert, aber bitte… wenn du es nicht kannst!"

Hermione lachte leise und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „_Du_ kannst es nicht! Gib es zu… das ist für dich dein oft erwähntes albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel, stimmt's? Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, du kannst hexen und fluchen wie nur irgendwer, aber du scheiterst an feinmotorischen Zaubereien!"

Severus blickte sich um, aber natürlich nahm keiner von ihnen Notiz, sein Ignorierzauber funktionierte tadellos. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte ein so finsteres Gesicht auf, dass Hermione sich erschrocken hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht so gut gekannt hätte wie sie es mittlerweile tat. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich hätte gemeint, Freunde machen sich nicht übereinander lustig", brummte er so tief, dass sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten.

„Ich mache mich nicht lustig, ich necke dich ein wenig. Das tun Freunde nämlich öfter", erwiderte Hermione ein wenig atemlos. Sie fragte sich, ob er seine Stimme bewusst so einsetzte, um sie zu irritieren, aber andererseits: Severus war auch nur ein Mann und wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie sein dunkler Bariton auf eine Frau wirkte, wenn er so vor sich hingrollte. Um ihn nicht weiter zu verärgern, tat sie, was er verlangte und begann langsam, ihr Messer zu verwandeln.

Es war ein schwieriges Stück Arbeit. Das Besteck des Pubs bestand aus billigem Aluminium, und sie musste aufpassen, dass es sich nicht zu schnell veränderte, weil es sonst untauglich geworden wäre. Also nahm sie sich Zeit, formte magisch hier, zog da, streckte und änderte seine Beschaffenheit, bis es der Dolchzeichnung perfekt ähnelte. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du Steak bestellt hast", murmelte sie. „Wie erklärst du dem Kellner, was mit seinem Messer passiert ist?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete Severus. „Wozu bin ich Zauberer?" Hermione sah hoch und ertappte ihn bei einem äußerst selbstzufriedenen, schmalen Grinsen, mit dem er sie betrachtete. Sein Gesicht war entspannt, die Augen funkelten in dem diffusen Licht des Pubs und er wirkte jungenhaft. In diesem Moment gestand sie sich selbst ein, dass ihr Ermittlungspartner absolut anbetungswürdig war. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Arbeit.

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich vor und nahm ihr den Dolch aus der Hand. „Ich bin gespannt, was passieren wird, wenn wir ihn in die Ritzzeichnung stoßen", sagte er.

Hermione riss die Augen auf. „Du glaubst, es könnte sich um eine Art Schloss handeln?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sonst?" Er wog und betrachtete ihren Schlüssel. „Du hast übrigens Recht", meinte er. „Es sieht tatsächlich eher wie eine Fibel denn ein Dolch aus. Viel zu plump für eine Waffe, selbst eine altertümliche."

„Okay, wann testen wir deine Theorie?", fragte Hermione und strahlte ihn an. Severus hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl, es würde noch wärmer um ihn herum. Das Lächeln der jungen Frau war so herzlich und ganz und gar auf ihn gerichtet – ein ungewöhnliches Erlebnis. Er verdrängte diesen ungebetenen Gedanken sehr schnell wieder. Sie war eine ehemalige Schülerin von ihm, und er stand in ihrer Lebensschuld. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Er rieb sich über das Kinn. „Sobald wie möglich. Allerdings gibt es dieses Mal ein paar Bedingungen, Hermione Granger."

„Oha", murmelte sie und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Immer, wenn er ihren vollen Namen aussprach, kam etwas Bedeutsames.

„Wir wissen wieder nicht, was uns erwartet. Du wirst dich also ausnahmsweise an meine Anweisungen halten. Nimm es hin, dass ich derjenige von uns beiden mit der größeren Erfahrung ist, und was immer da auch vorgeht, wir sind uns einig, dass da jemand mit starken Vergessenszaubern arbeitet. Wer weiß, womit wir noch konfrontiert werden. Du wirst also deinen Gryffindorschen Wagemut hinten anstellen und so handeln, dass wir beide möglichst unbeschadet aus der Sache herauskommen."

„Sofern es überhaupt eine Sache gibt, die wir unbeschadet überstehen können", ergänzte Hermione.

„Oh, solange du involviert bist, hege ich da keinen Zweifel, Gryffindor!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Einige Zeit später standen sie wieder vor den hängenden Steinen. Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, war es mittlerweile noch kälter und zugiger geworden. Severus rieb sich die Hände und stellte den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch. Hermione beobachtete, wie Schneeflocken auf seinem Kopf landeten und ihn bedeckten, bis sie schmolzen und die schwarzen Haare feucht glänzen ließen.

„Wer trägt eigentlich Fibeln?", fragte er beiläufig, als er den Dolch/Fibel/Schlüssel/Was-auch-immer aus seiner Tasche holte.

„Hm… bis ins hohe Mittelalter waren sie die einzige Form von Kleidungsverschlüssen", grübelte sie laut. „Aber heutzutage?" Es war zum Verrücktwerden, sie hatte das Gefühl, die Antwort zu kennen, aber es wurde und wurde nicht klarer. Ob hier tatsächlich starke Zauber angewandt wurden, um Leute vergessen zu lassen? Und warum war es noch nie jemandem früher aufgefallen? _Weil früher auch noch nie Zauberer versucht hatten, das Geheimnis von Stonehenge zu entschlüsseln_, gab sie sich selbst zur Antwort.

Severus suchte ihren Blick, tiefschwarz traf hellbraun. „Bereit?"

Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Ritzzeichnung und ließ sie wieder dreidimensional werden. Sie behielt ihren Zauberstab draußen; was auch immer passierte, sie wollte vorbereitet sein. Ihr dunkler Begleiter schob den Dolch bis zum Anschlag in die Öffnung. Er passte perfekt, und er war von Hermiones Verwandlungskünsten beeindruckt.

Weniger beeindruckt war er von dem, was passierte. Es passierte nämlich nichts. Unwillig verzog er den Mund. „Also gut, unsere Theorie war falsch. Wir müssen etwas anderes in Erwägung ziehen, oder die ganze Stonehengegeschichte führt vielleicht zu überhaupt nichts, am allerwenigsten zu Liz Faulkes."

Hermione erschauerte und zog die Schultern zusammen, als ihr nasser Schnee in den Nacken tropfte. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück und sah nach oben. „Severus!", schrie sie auf. „Aus dem Weg!" Ein leises Knirschen war das einzige, was verriet, dass etwas passierte. Der tonnenschwere, waagerechte Stein über ihnen bewegte sich und würde im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf sie fallen und sie zerschmettern. Hermione warf sich auf Severus, um ihn aus dem Weg zu stoßen. Sie krachten zusammen gegen den Opferstein und…

…fielen hindurch.

Und fielen weiter in eine unendliche, tiefschwarze Dunkelheit.

Hermiones Kehle war vor Schock so zugeschnürt, dass sie nicht einmal atmen konnte; ansonsten hätte sie wahrscheinlich geschrien wie am Spieß. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie im selben Moment verloren, als sie durch den Stein gestürzt waren und dann prallte sie mit der Schulter gegen einen rauen Widerstand, versuchte, sich festzuhalten und scheuerte sich die Haut an den Fingern ab, als sie abrutschte und immer noch weiter fiel.

Das Brennen an ihrer Hand war das einzige, was sie davor bewahrte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Angst und Ohnmacht hielten sie so sehr im Griff, dass sie es erst Sekunden später realisierte, als sich etwas glitschiges – etwas wie ein riesiges Spinnennetz – um sie schlang, ihren Sturz bremste, sie abfing und sanft wippen ließ. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und dann schrie sie doch auf, als etwas über ihren Arm strich.

„Schsch…!" Ein Licht flammte auf, doch es kam nicht von einem Zauberstab. Das kurze Aufflackern eines Streichholzes beleuchtete für eine Sekunde das blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, bevor es wieder erlosch und sie in noch vollkommenerer Dunkelheit als vorher zurückließ.

„Severus!", wisperte Hermione und warf sich in seine generelle Richtung. Ein Grunzen und die willkommene Wärme und Härte seines Körpers verriet ihr, dass sie ihn erwischt hatte. Sie neigte normalerweise nicht zu mädchenhafter Hysterie, doch im Moment war sie einfach nur froh, dass sie nicht allein war und sie brauchte die Gewissheit, dass er lebte, atmete, bei ihr war.

Es schien, auch an dem stoischen Mann war der Sturz nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, denn er drückte sie an sich, bevor er sie abrupt losließ, ein wenig zur Seite schob und ein zweites Streichholz entzündete. „Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", fragten er und Hermione wie aus einem Mund und gaben sich auch im gleichen Moment die Antwort: „Verloren."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Severus, als er das Streichholz fallen ließ, nachdem es ihm die Finger verbrannt hatte. „Ich habe es satt, Gryffindor! Jedes Mal, jedes _verdammte_ Mal, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, lande ich in diversen Höhlen, falle irgendwo hinunter, verletze mich, werde fast ertränkt, fast erschlagen, fast Was-auch-immer… Dich sollte man in irgendeine Bibliothek einsperren und festbinden, damit du unschuldige Tränkemeister nicht mehr ständig in Gefahr bringen kannst!"

„Bloß gut, dass die unschuldigen Tränkemeister so völlig unbeteiligt an diesen Sachen sind", murmelte Hermione atemlos, schwankend zwischen Lachen und hysterischem Schreien. Ihr Herz hämmerte noch immer gegen ihre Rippen, als wolle es herausspringen und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen.

„Bin ich auch!", beharrte Severus störrisch wie ein Dreijähriger, entzündete ein drittes Streichholz, sah umher und packte Hermiones Arm, als auch dieses wieder verlosch. Sie befanden sich in einer Konstruktion, die aussah wie ein Klettergarten aus Spinnenfäden. Hermione wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie groß diese Art von Spinnen sein musste, wäre das tatsächlich der Fall, beruhigte sich jedoch damit, dass es nicht klebrig war und sich auch niemand mit acht Beinen und gleichviel Augen hatte blicken lassen.

„Wir verlassen dieses behagliche Auffanggerät", kommandierte er und zog sie mit sich, als er herunter sprang. Ein weiteres Streichholz musste daran glauben, als er den Boden nach ihren Zauberstäben absuchte.

„Woher hast du eigentlich die Streichhölzer?", fragte ihn Hermione.

Er zeigte ihr die Packung, auf der in roten Buchstaben _Red Lion_ stand. „Verstehe", murmelte sie abwesend. „Du hast deine Gryffindors immer gern bei dir…"

Die verlöschende Flamme zeigte ihr sein grimmiges Starren, bevor sich wieder völlige Schwärze über sie legte. Ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sie nicht gefunden, dafür jedoch gesehen, dass sie eine Art Schacht heruntergestürzt waren und jetzt in einem etwa acht Fuß breiten Gang standen. „Soll ich jetzt hoffen, dass Wasser kommt, welches uns hier wieder heraus trägt oder nicht?", murmelte Severus.

Hermione fühlte sich ebenso wie er an ihr Erlebnis unter Hogwarts erinnert, ganz besonders als sie spürte, dass sie nicht apparieren konnte. Offensichtlich hatte der Tränkemeister dasselbe festgestellt. „Entweder, hier liegt ebenfalls eine Apparationssperre vor oder wir sind tatsächlich gänzlich vom Felsen eingeschlossen", knurrte er düster. Sie machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher zu ihm, bis sie seinen warmen Atem spürte, der kurz über ihr Ohr weg strich.

„Es muss ein Zauber ähnlich dem von Gleis 9 ¾ sein", sagte sie und ärgerte sich, dass ihre Stimme dünn und jung klang. „Dieselbe Art durchlässiger Mauer."

Trotzdem fühlte sie Erleichterung durch sich durchströmen, als die kalte Hand des Tränkemeisters ihren Arm herunterwanderte und dann um ihre eigene Hand schloss. „Wenn es keinen Weg zurück gibt, bleibt uns nur der nach vorn, also auf, auf, bleib bei mir, schnüffle nicht herum, bring uns nicht noch weiter in Schwierigkeiten und bemühe dich einmal in deinem Leben, mich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen!"

„Ich dachte, das Schnüffeln wäre eher deine Passion", maulte Hermione, blieb jedoch tatsächlich eng bei ihm. Sie hörte, wie er sich den Gang entlang tastete und beneidete ihn nicht darum. Sie hätte nicht im Dunkeln in unbekanntes Terrain fassen mögen.

„Glaub nicht, nur weil du aus Hogwarts heraus bist, dass ich dich nicht mehr für Impertinenz bestrafen könnte", brummte Severus. Er klang abgelenkt und seine Antwort eher mechanisch, denn sein Griff verfestigte sich um ihre Hand. „Der Gang schlägt einen Bogen, Gryffindor", flüsterte er. „Bleib ein bisschen hinter mir!"

Millimeterweise schob er sich um die Biegung und blinzelte. Entweder er begann, an Halluzinationen zu leiden oder weit, weit vor ihm gab es ein stecknadelgroßes Licht. „Ich sehe etwas", flüsterte Hermione hinter ihm in sein Ohr. Ihre Nase streifte kurz seine Wange und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz stocke für einen Moment.

Was, bei allen galoppierenden Gargoyles, war das? Wieso saß ihm plötzlich ein verdammter Mühlstein in der Brust und drückte ihm die Luft weg? Das war Hermione Granger, die unerträgliche kleine Know-it-all, die ihn nervte und ärgerte und ständig in irgendeinen Schlamassel hineinritt! Sie war… ein Kind! Im Prinzip. Jedenfalls im Gegensatz zu ihm. Schweiß brach ihm aus und er schob den Gedanken, dass er genau den Duft ihres Haares kannte, fort. Er musste sich konzentrieren, auf keinen Fall durfte er sich von einem plötzlichen und unwillkommenen Hormonschub irritieren lassen!

Severus verlangsamte seine Schritte noch mehr. Während er mit der einen Hand noch immer Kontakt zum rauen Stein der Wand hielt, ließ er seinen Blick unverwandt auf dem Licht ruhen, das langsam größer wurde. „Gleich werden wir Rumpelstilzchen sehen, welches über ein Feuer hopst", hauchte Hermione mit einem nervösen und unterdrückten Lachen.

Obwohl er es nicht leiden konnte, alle Probleme nur mit dem Zauberstab zu lösen, bedauerte Severus, jetzt keinen zur Hand zu haben, und ihm war auch nicht zum Lachen zumute. Sie näherten sich offensichtlich einer großen Höhle, in der tatsächlich viele große Feuer brannten. Flackernde Schatten auf den Höhlenwänden verkündete davon, dass sie nicht mehr länger allein waren, doch noch konnten sie nichts erkennen.

„Runter!", zischte der Tränkemeister und drückte Hermione unsanft zu Boden. Er huschte weiter und sie folgte ihm unbeholfen und geduckt. Vor ihnen öffnete sich eine Höhle, die mindestens so groß wie ein Quidditchfeld und deren Höhe nicht abzusehen war. Sie pressten sich eng an die Höhlenwand, noch außerhalb des einfallenden Lichtkegels. Hermione konnte nur auf die unwirkliche Szene vor sich starren.

Kleine, höchstens vier oder fünf Fuß große Gestalten mit großen Ohren und riesigen Augen wuselten herum. Sie bearbeiteten Holz und Stein, kochten Essen auf Kesseln, kümmerten sich um winzige rosafarbene Babys, die wie Miniaturausgaben ihrer selbst aussahen. Sie trugen lederne Hosen und Hemden, manche auch Umhänge aus Fell, die mit großen, bronzenen Fibeln zusammengehalten wurden. Zwischen ihnen bewegten sich Menschen, die zum Teil in äußerst seltsame Sachen gekleidet waren. Hermione vermeinte sogar Uniformen zu erkennen, die denen ähnelten, welche die Soldaten vor dem Buckingham Palace trugen.

Alle schienen permanent beschäftigt. Die Menschen waren für die groben Tätigkeiten zuständig, während die kleinen Wesen dirigierten und die Feinarbeit vornahmen.

Severus zog Hermione am Ärmel, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und wich wieder einige Fuß in die Dunkelheit zurück. Sie folgte ihm, nicht ohne noch mehrmals den Kopf zu wenden. Ihr Gesicht war vor Aufregung gerötet. „Grundgütiger Merlin!", jappste sie heiser, als sie wieder von der Dunkelheit umschlossen wurden. „Ich muss träumen, Severus. Sag mir, dass ich schlafwandle!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du ausgerechnet mit mir schlafwandeln würdest", knurrte der Tränkemeister. _Hast du eine Ahnung_, dachte Hermione und erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken.

„Wach oder nicht, Severus! Hast du gesehen, was ich gesehen habe?", fragte sie.

„Was glaubst du denn gesehen zu haben?"

„Hauselfen, in Sachen gekleidet, die Fibeln trugen!", kam ihre Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Fibeln, Severus! Deshalb kam uns die ganze Sache so bekannt vor. Wir sehen ständig Hauselfen, die ihre Geschirrtücher mit Fibeln zusammenhalten!"

Er knurrte dumpf. „Sag mal, hat euch Binns in Geschichte überhaupt nichts beigebracht, Gryffindor? Das waren keine Hauselfen, verdammt noch mal. Das waren Wildelfen, und wir haben ein Problem!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Indica occultas res, Latein: Zeige das Unbekannte!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vin**: lol… wie du gesagt hast, es läuft dir ja nicht weg und Waschbären sind sooooooo niedlich, dass es egal ist, wann sie kommen, wenn sie denn nur kommen… ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, obwohl… ja, du hast Recht, Stonehenge und Avebury liegen auch noch auf meiner Urlaubsliste…

**Silvia**: das mit dem Eulchen überlasse ich dir, war schließlich deine Idee… mich würde ja interessieren, wie in deinen Augen eine angemessene Strafe aussehen würde? …_mithust_… warte, bis ich dir sage, du kannst kommen? Wieso klingt das für mich nach GHL? :D :D :D Ich kann dir versichern, dass die Autorin dieser Story manchmal selbst überrascht wird von den Entwicklungen, die bei Sev und Hermione so passieren… so richtig Einfluss drauf hab ich da nicht…

**Liz Faulkes**: laut der pseudowissenschaftlichen Dar-Wizard stammen die Hauselfen von kleinen Reptilien ab, aber ich zweifle ein wenig daran… :D Aber sicher ist, Elfen verfügen über eine heftige Magie, wie Sev und Hermione zu ihrem Leidwesen heute feststellen müssen… dummerweise wird auch kein Lebenslauf verlangt, so dass .R keine große Rolle spielt… _fällt über den Kaiserschmarren her und kleckert wie üblich herum_…

**Try**: Vorsicht… nicht vorschnell Schlüsse ziehen, davor warnt Sherlock Holmes auch immer… ;D Unter Stonehenge herrscht alles Mögliche und Unmögliche, aber zauberstabloses Zaubern ist noch immer möglich – wenn man es denn beherrscht… Mist! Warum bin ich da nicht selbst draufgekommen? Klaut die Babys, Sev!!!

**ll**: Merlin sei Dank, dass du heute mal nicht mit deiner Schrotflinte in der Gegend herumschießt… das wäre mal eine Idee, unseren ZTM und Hermione irgendwo landen zu lassen, wo sie auf die Freie Elfenbefreiungsfront treffen. Oder doch lieber auf die freie Befreiungsfront der Elfen? Du bist ungeduldig? Das kannst du aber sehr gut verbergen…

**Ally**: führe mich nicht in Versuchung mit deinem Nochschwiegervater (aber halte sicherheitshalber mal ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm aufrecht, man weiß ja nie…:D)… es wäre ja auch schlecht, wenn du wüsstest, worauf ich hinaus will, dann würdest du ja gar keine Lust haben, weiter zu lesen…

**Boomshaker41**: na, ja… wie Severus ganz zu Anfang bereits festgestellt hat, ist Hermione im sozialen Bereich nicht gerade eine Leuchte – er natürlich auch nicht, deshalb steht ihm diese Feststellung eigentlich auch nicht zu… grööööööööööl… also auf _den_ Film bin ich gespannt, Hugh Grant hin oder her… vielleicht können wir ja Hugh Jackman überreden? Wäre zumindest schöner anzuschauen…

**ViperSn**: grrrrrrr… ist ja gemein, wenn du rausgeworfen wirst, aber ich freue mich, dass du dir trotzdem die Zeit nimmst zu lesen und zu reviewen! Gruß an den Winzwolf!

**Angie**: oooooooh! Du weißt, wie du mich kaufen kannst: Filinchen! Ich liebe die Teile, war ich als Kind süchtig danach! (Und jetzt, wo man sie eigentlich immer kaufen könnte, tut man es genauso selten, verrückte Welt!). Autsch! Wieso rutschen wir eigentlich immer alle mit den Gedanken in die Gosse, wenn es um Sevs feinmotorische Fähigkeiten geht, hey?! Selbstverständlich gibt es gerade einen Stepptanz der Hormone, aber solange die beiden noch in der Verleugnungsphase sind, wird es wohl nicht so richtig vorangehen… die Zauberstäbe finden sich heute wieder an, gebrauchen könnten sie sie, aber werden es nicht… lies selbst…

**Illing**: autsch! Was soll das heißen, wurde ja Zeit? Update ich doch schließlich jeden zweiten Tag! …_drückt sich ein paar Krokodilstränen aus den Augen_… aber das mit dem Wein gefällt mir, obwohl teurer Wein eigentlich immer bäh ist (sauer oder wie das heißt)… ich stelle mir Sev gerade auf einem Misthaufen vor… verdammt, Assoziationen sind nicht immer wirklich hilfreich… :D Mit Runen eine Liebesgeschichte? Da fällt mir gerade was ein… lol… Google hilft! Oh, oh… Severus einen Tränkepanscher zu nennen kann zu einer rapide verkürzten Lebenserwartung verhelfen, Rabe… und du weißt, wie sehr ich an dir hänge – wem soll ich die Haare verwuscheln, wenn du dich von Sev im Affekt töten lässt, hey?

**Nik**: Rumpelwichte? Ronja Räubertochter? Hm… wäre vielleicht mal ein Crossover wert, meinst du nicht? :D Das mit dem Zauberstabholster werde ich bei Gelegenheit mal Sev und Mione gegenüber erwähnen… oder vielleicht gleich bei Madam Malkins, ich bin sicher, damit ließe sich ein Riesengeschäft machen… hast du schon einen Manager? Ich nehme auch nur 60 Prozent…

**Metadin**: hm… ob die Wildelfen tatsächlich so wild und böse sind und sich Menschen als Sklaven halten? Mal sehen… ach, Met… du musst dich im Rudel erst vorstellen, um freigeschalten zu werden, ja? ;D

**Sherylian**: danke für dein Lob. Tatsächlich ist es aber so, dass sie – selbst wenn sie ein zauberstabloses Accio losgelassen hätten, keine Chance auf das Wiedererlangen ihrer Zauberstäbe gehabt hätten – den Grund erfährst du heute…

**mija**: unglaublich phantastisch… _lässt sich mit einem seligen Lächeln die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen_… oh, das mit den mehr Stunden am Tag kenne ich; so ein Zeitumkehrer wäre doch eine Supersache, oder? …_lehnt sich bei so viel Lob geschmeichelt zurück_…

**KYB-2007**: siehst du, es lohnt sich doch, ab und zu vorbei zu schauen… ;D Obwohl ich denke, dass ihr heute alle sehr, sehr wütend auf mich sein werdet in Bezug auf die Weiterentwicklung von Hermiones und Severus' Beziehung…

**FA-AL**: …_lach_… klar sind sie zu Höherem bestimmt, ist ja schließlich auch unfair, wie sie behandelt werden, oder? Nee, im Ernst, die Wildelfen unterscheiden sich schon sehr von den Hauselfen und sie haben ihre eigenen Ziele und Vorstellungen… hm, da ich eigentlich schon noch mehr GSI-Staffeln plane, werden die beiden ihre Scheuklappen nur gaaaaaanz langsam verlieren… nein, gegen Elfen haben Menschen – wie mächtig sie auch sein mögen – keine Chance!

**Dieses chap widme ich meiner Recherche-Beta leo!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**4. Kapitel**

„Wildelfen?", wiederholte Hermione ungläubig. „Ich kenne Wildenten, Wildschweine, Wild… keine Ahnung, aber Wildelfen?"

Severus nahm ihren Arm und zerrte sie tiefer zurück in den Gang. „Setz dich!", murmelte er und drückte sie hinunter. Am Rascheln der Kleidung hörte sie, dass er ihr folgte. „Wildelfen", begann er in dozierenden Ton, „gehören zugegebenermaßen in das Reich der Fabeln und Legenden. Es gibt niemanden, der sie je gesehen hätte – niemanden jedenfalls, der jetzt noch darüber berichten könnte. Es heißt, zu einer Zeit, als es noch keine Menschen gab und die ersten Elfen auf dieser Welt erschienen, waren sie die einzigen vernunftbegabten Wesen."

Hermione rutschte noch näher an ihn heran und hauchte in ihre erstarrten Hände. Doch es war nicht nur Wärme, die sie suchte. Seine dunkle, leise Stimme zog sie zu ihm. Sie hoffte, diese Geschichte würde noch ewig dauern. „Warum habe ich davon noch nie etwas gehört?"

„Binns war schon zu Lebzeiten so nüchtern, dass er alle Leute in seiner Umgebung zum Gähnen brachte", erwiderte Severus abgelenkt. Das Mädchen hatte sich praktisch an ihn angelehnt und der warme Atem, den sie über ihre Hände pustete, streifte auch ihn.

„Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er nie davon erzählt hat, weil er Sagen für geschichtlich unrelevant hält. Du scheinst aber auch nicht anders zu sein, oder? Ich habe gehört, du hattest noch nie von den tödlichen Heiligtümern gehört, bevor du Beedles Märchen in den Händen hieltest?"

„Wenn ich hier wieder herauskomme, werde ich das sofort ändern und mir sämtliche Märchenbücher der magischen Welt kaufen", murmelte Hermione. _Besser wäre es natürlich, du würdest mir jeden Abend eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen_, dachte sie und wurde rot. Gut, dass es so dunkel war. „Warum haben wir jetzt ein Problem? Was unterscheidet Haus- und Wildelfen, außer dass die einen gerne Sachen tragen und die anderen nicht? Und mal ehrlich, hier unten würde ich auch nicht nur mit einem Tischtuch bekleidet herumlaufen."

„Laut diesen Überlieferungen sind Wildelfen genau das – wild. Sie jagen, sie kämpfen, sie _töten_. Und es heißt, sie haben eine Menge Menschen getötet, bevor sie verschwanden."

„Wieso verschwanden sie denn überhaupt?", fragte Hermione leise.

Severus seufzte leise und rieb sich sein Kinn. Im Moment fühlte er sich ratlos, ein Zustand, den er nicht oft erlebte und der ihn unsicher machte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hier herauskommen sollten, niemand wusste, wo sie waren. Und die Nähe zu der kleinen Löwin ließ seine Haut kribbeln, irritierend, doch nicht wirklich unangenehm.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie verschwanden. Jedenfalls gab es irgendwann nur noch Hauselfen und diese beschlossen, dass sie magisch begabten Menschen dienen wollten. Und frag jetzt nicht, warum sie das bei ihren Fähigkeiten überhaupt tun wollten, ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich werde das nie verstehen", sagte Hermione. „Dobby…" Ihre Stimme brach, bevor sie sich wieder fasste. „Dobby konnte mit einem Fingerschnipsen die tollsten Sachen machen und trotzdem…"

Sie spürte, dass Severus mit den Schultern zuckte, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern. Mit einem Schlag flammten über ihnen, noch weit über dem Kopf des Tränkemeisters, hunderte Fackeln auf, erleuchteten den langen Gang, in dem sie kauerten und verbreiteten ein so grelles Licht, dass sie ihre Arme hochrissen und ihre Augen schützen mussten. Dumpfe Schritte hämmerten auf dem steinernen Boden, verkündeten die Ankunft von vielen Personen. Severus packte Hermione und zerrte sie rückwärts mit sich, als auch schon eine Truppe Soldaten um die Biegung kam.

Sie konnten nur ungläubig starren. Sie waren definitiv Menschen, keine Geister. Sie lebten, atmeten, bewegten sich. Trotzdem waren sie in die Uniformen eines Söldners des 16. Jahrhunderts gekleidet. Ein weites Oberteil mit Puffärmeln, das über die Taille fiel und in der Mitte geschnürt war, dazu weite Hosen, die unterhalb des Knies gebunden wurde und lange Strümpfe, nahtlos an die Hose anknüpfend. Eine Seite war in verschiedenen Blautönen gehalten, die andere ganz in Gold. Sie hätten lächerlich wirken müssen, doch die harten Gesichter, die kalten Augen und die auf Hermione und Severus gerichteten Hellebarden wirkten alles andere als lächerlich. Sie wichen noch ein Stück zurück.

„Stehenbleiben!" Die scharfe, befehlsgewohnte Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen, keiner der Soldaten hatte auch nur einen Ton von sich gegeben. Severus wirbelte herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Vor ihm stand ein Haus-… _Wildelf_, verbesserte er sich. Der kleine Kerl war für einen Elfen gar nicht einmal so klein, er mochte fast fünf Fuß groß sein. Er war breit und im Gegensatz zu den Hauselfen, die Severus kannte, hatte er nichts Weiches oder gar niedliches an sich. Obwohl auch er riesige Augen und Fledermausohren hatte, verhinderten der kantige Schädel und die verengten Augen jegliche weitere Assoziation mit seinen zivilisierten Verwandten.

„Schon wieder Sklavenhalter", bemerkte der Elf, der Hermione und Severus aufmerksam musterte. „Was wollt ihr nur hier? Man könnte meinen, ihr sucht nach neuen Haustieren…"

„Sklavenhalter?", wiederholte Severus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Natürlich, Sklavenhalter. Ausbeuter. Unterdrücker. Wie es euch lieber ist. Oder seid ihr keine Menschen mit der besonderen _Gabe_?" Er lachte verächtlich, griff in sein ledernes Oberteil und holte ihre Zauberstäbe hervor. „Obwohl ihr so schwach seid, dass ihr _die_ hier braucht, um eure _Gabe_ zu kanalisieren!"

Die Feindseligkeit, mit der er sprach, schwang in der Luft. Hermione trat unwillkürlich noch einen Schritt zurück und schrie auf, als ihr ein scharfer Schmerz durch den Rücken zog. Einer der Soldaten hatte ihr seine Hellebarde aufgedrückt. Severus wirbelte reflexartig herum, als sie schrie und hieb ohne nachzudenken gegen den hölzernen Schaft. Die schwere Waffe entglitt den Händen ihres Besitzers und fiel polternd zu Boden. Wie ein Mann rückten die anderen Söldner nach vorn und Severus fand sich von einem Dutzend Spitzen bedroht, die alle auf seine Kehle und sein Gesicht gerichtet waren. Schweiß brach an seinem ganzen Körper aus und lief ihm die Schläfe hinunter. Sein Herz schien plötzlich mitten in seinem Hals zu sitzen und ihm Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen zu bereiten.

„Hört auf!" Hermione versuchte, die Klingen, die ihm am nächsten waren, wegzudrücken.

„Und wieder ein Beweis für die Aggressivität von euch Menschen!", sagte der Elf gelassen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr benehmt euch ab jetzt, denn anderenfalls werde ich die Truppe nicht mehr davon abhalten, euch aufzuspießen!" Er machte eine kurze, unwirsche Handbewegung und die Hellebarden verschwanden aus ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Nicht weit genug, nach Severus' Meinung, aber nicht mehr so nah, dass eine unbedachte Bewegung körperlichen Schaden anrichten konnte.

„Folgt mir!" Der Elf schritt an ihnen vorbei und bewegte sich zügig in Richtung der großen Höhle, ohne sich nach ihnen umzusehen. Sie hatten auch keine andere Wahl, als zu gehorchen, denn die Soldaten wiesen mit ihren Waffen drohend auf sie. Als sie losgingen, bückte sich der Soldat, dem Severus die Hellebarde aus der Hand gestoßen hatte, und hob sie auf, wobei er ihm einen gehässigen Blick zuwarf. _Und wieder keinen Freund fürs Leben gefunden_, dachte Severus, nicht wirklich verwundert.

Der Elf war flott unterwegs und führte sie durch den Gang und die große Höhle. Die anderen Elfen und Menschen blickten auf, von welcher Tätigkeit auch immer, und starrten sie an. Hermione fühlte sich unbehaglich, als all diese Fremden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richteten und drückte sich unwillkürlich näher an Severus. Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Lippen zusammengepresst und sah stur geradeaus.

Die Höhle schien eine Art Hauptversammlungsplatz zu sein, so viele Bewohner hielten sich hier auf. Sie brauchten fast drei Minuten, um sie zu durchqueren, und trotz der großen Anzahl derjenigen, die sich in der Höhle befanden, geschah das Ganze in unnatürlicher Stille. Und dann ging es weiter durch Gänge, in denen Fackeln erst aufloderten, wenn sie sie betraten, hunderte, tausende Fackeln, immer weiter, immer tiefer in die Erde, rechts, links, links, wieder rechts… Weder Severus noch Hermione hatten eine Vorstellung davon, wo sie sich befanden, die Gleichförmigkeit und Monotonie dieser unterirdischen Gänge verführten zu einem gedankenlosen Trott und der absoluten Lustlosigkeit, sich noch etwas zu merken.

Während sie den endlosen Gängen folgten, bekam Severus immer wieder die Spitze einer Hellebarde zwischen die Schulterblätter gestoßen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Ihm war klar, dass es der Soldat war, der sich rächte, und genauso klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich zu beschweren oder etwas zu unternehmen. Im Moment hatten sie keinerlei Kontrolle über die Situation und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die jemals wieder erlangen würden. Doch der Schmerz der Stiche und das warme Blut, welches ihm allmählich den Rücken hinunterlief, hielten ihn wach und fast war er dankbar dafür, denn er bemerkte, dass Hermione neben ihm herlief wie ein Schlafwandler.

Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, benutzten die Elfen nicht nur ihre Magie, um Menschen von dem Geheimnis von Stonehenge abzulenken, sondern auch um zu verhindern, dass Leute, die es einmal geschafft hatten, das Geheimnis doch aufzudecken, in die Lage kamen, groß darüber nachzudenken.

Hermione schrak wie aus einer Trance auf, als sie schließlich über die Schwelle einer Kammer stolperte und auf eine Steinbank gestoßen wurde. Eine schwere, dunkle Tür schloss sich krachend hinter ihnen und sie holte tief Luft und blickte sich um. Severus und sie saßen vor einem großen, aus dem Felsen gehauenen Tisch, hinter dem ein thronartiger Stuhl stand. Der Elf nahm in dem Stuhl Platz, während sich zwei Soldaten an der Tür aufbauten. Ansonsten waren sie in der kargen Kammer allein. Die Fackeln beleuchteten den rauen Stein ringsherum, nichts hier drinnen hatte irgendeinen persönlichen Bezug. Offensichtlich eine Art Verhörraum.

Ihr Gefängniswärter starrte sie an. Nichts an ihm vermittelte die freundliche, etwas unterwürfige Art der Hauselfen, die Hermione kannte. „Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte er. „Welchen Zweck verfolgen Sie?"

„Wir verfolgen keinen Zweck", antwortete Hermione irritiert. „Wir…"

„Du schweigst, Frau!", fuhr sie der Elf an. „Dein Meister wird antworten!"

Sie wechselte einen verblüfften Blick mit Severus. „Mein Meister? Er ist nicht mein M…" Die Augen des Elfen loderten sichtlich auf und wechselten die Farbe. Er schnipste mit den Fingern. Hermione fand es unmöglich weiterzusprechen, schlimmer noch, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sie griff sich an den Hals und riss den Mund auf in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, Luft in ihre Lungen zu pumpen, doch nichts geschah. Sie würde ersticken.

Panik wallte in ihr auf, als Severus ihre Schulter ergriff und sie zu sich herumdrehte. „Lösen Sie den Zauber!", bellte er.

„Warum sollte ich?" Der Elf klang amüsiert, und die Soldaten an der Tür senkten ihre Hellebarden in ihre Richtung. Es war eine reine Drohgebärde, denn der Elf war durchaus in der Lage, sich besser zu verteidigen, als sie das konnten.

Hermione sah Severus bittend an, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was er hätte tun können. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen, sie fühlte ihr Blut rauschen, der mächtige Trommelschlag ihres Pulses dröhnte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass nichts anderes mehr zu ihr durchzudringen vermochte. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie konzentrierte sich auf Severus' Lippen, die sich bewegten, ohne dass ein Laut hervorkam. Es waren faszinierende Lippen, dachte sie unzusammenhängend, mit morbider Faszination ob der schmalen Eleganz und des leichten Schwungs.

Und dann – im letztmöglichen Augenblick, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor – verschwand der Druck um ihre Kehle und wunderbare, herrliche, eiskalte Luft strömte mühelos in ihre Lungen, und sie keuchte wie ein Marathonläufer und rang nach Atem, während ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Beeindruckend!" Der Elf klatschte in die Hände und musterte Severus aufmerksam. „Für einen Menschen haben Sie eine außergewöhnlich starke _Gabe_ und Sie verstehen es sogar, sie ohne diesen lächerlichen Stab einzusetzen."

Hermione konnte nur vermuten, dass Severus zauberstablose Magie eingesetzt hatte, um sie zu retten, doch seine Worte bestätigten ihre Annahme. „Sie hätten es verhindern können", sagte er sachlich, eine simple Tatsache feststellend, sah jedoch den Elfen nicht an, hielt vielmehr noch immer Hermiones Schultern umfasst, als befürchtete er, ihre Luftzufuhr würde wieder abgeschnitten, sobald er sie losließ. Sie war ihm so dankbar dafür, dass sie sich am liebsten wie ein kleines Kind an ihn geschmiegt und den Kopf an seiner Brust verborgen hätte, um nichts mehr sehen und hören zu müssen. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Alptraum, zumal sie das Gefühl hatte, nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun zu können.

„Selbstverständlich hätte ich es verhindern können." Der Elf verschränkte selbstzufrieden die Hände vor dem Bauch. „Menschliche _Gabe_ ist so ein schwächlicher Abklatsch der unserigen, aber Ihre Bemühungen waren amüsant und ich wollte diese Frau lediglich bestrafen, nicht töten. Das Töten überlassen wir euch Menschen, ihr beherrscht es einfach um so viel besser."

„Warum haben Sie sie bestraft?", fragte Severus. Er hoffte, Hermione hatte keinen ernsthaften Schaden erlitten. Sie war blass und schien noch immer Probleme beim Atmen und Schlucken zu haben.

„Eine Frau, die nicht weiß, wo ihr Platz ist, gehört bestraft. Es wäre Ihre Aufgabe als ihr Meister gewesen, aber wenn Sie zu schwach dafür sind, übernehme ich das gern. Und jetzt beantworten Sie meine Frage. Was ist der Grund für Ihre Anwesenheit?"

Severus' Gedanken rasten. Er hatte nie davon gehört, dass die Hauselfen eine solche archaische Gesellschaftshierarchie hatten; seiner Meinung nach behandelten sie sich gegenseitig mit Respekt und Achtung, egal welchem Geschlecht sie angehörten. Doch Wildelfen… konnte es sein, dass sie tatsächlich in jeder Hinsicht anders waren als die Elfen, die er kannte? Wäre es so, schwebte die kleine Löwin in größter Gefahr, denn Gryffindor wie sie war, würde sie sich gegen jede Art von Ungerechtigkeit auflehnen. „Wir verfolgen keinen Zweck", sagte er langsam, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Wir stürzten durch die Steine, die wir Stonehenge nennen."

Der Elf beugte sich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht nach vorn und hieb mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. „Lüg mich nicht an, Mensch!", brüllte er unvermittelt los. „Niemand stellt einen Schlüssel her und sucht das Tor, und vor allem überwindet niemand den Vergessenszauber, wenn er keinen Grund dafür hat. Wer hat Ihnen den Weg zu uns gezeigt? Und warum sind Sie hier?"

Severus hatte im Laufe seiner Lehrtätigkeit genug Einschüchterungstaktiken benutzt, um eine zu erkennen, wenn sie gegen ihn verwendet wurde, doch nichtsdestotrotz waren sie gefährdet. Wer wusste, zu welchen Mitteln dieser Elf greifen würde, wenn er glaubte, sie enthielten ihm etwas vor? Hermione bewegte sich neben ihm und er packte ihren Arm, um sie davon abzuhalten zu antworten. Wenn es irgendwie in seiner Macht lag, würde er verhindern, dass sie noch einen Ton von sich gab.

„Gestehen Sie uns ein bisschen Intelligenz zu", sagte er trocken. „Früher oder später musste es eben auffallen, dass sich seltsame Dinge um Stonehenge herum entwickeln und irgendwann musste sich jemand Notizen machen und bemerken, dass er vergessen hatte, was er am anderen Tag tat. Und wir sind von Natur aus neugierig. Wir haben erkannt, dass Vergessenszauber benutzt wurden und wollten herausfinden, wieso das der Fall war." Es wurde Zeit, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er sah den Elfen mit einem Blick an, den er normalerweise Leuten wie Longbottom oder Weasley vorbehielt. „Wieso verschwinden Menschen? Was tun Sie mit ihnen? Was haben Sie mit uns vor?"

Er wappnete sich gegen eine magische Attacke wie sie auch Hermione erduldet hatte, doch nichts geschah. Der Elf starrte ihn kalt an, und Severus überprüfte automatisch seine Okklumentikwälle. Das Schweigen zog sich in die Länge und es schien, als würde die Temperatur in dem Raum absinken. Severus wandte den Blick nicht ab. Er wusste nicht, was hier vorging, aber der Elf wollte ihm in irgendeiner Form seinen Willen aufzwingen und er hatte nicht vor nachzugeben. Tränen rannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und brannten wie glühende Male, weil er es nicht wagte zu blinzeln.

Eindrücke stürzten auf ihn ein.

_Er, höchstens sechs oder sieben, der entsetzt die Flammen in der Küche anstarrte, die er irgendwie verursacht hatte, seine Mutter, die ihm erklärte, dass alle Märchen wahr waren, er sei ein Zauberer, sie auch, nur sein Vater nicht, sein Vater, der ihn von da ab immer misstrauisch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Das rothaarige Mädchen, Lily, die wie er war und außerdem schön und sanft und nett. Hogwarts, der erste Tag, der erste Zusammenstoß mit vier Jungs des Hauses Gryffindor, die sich nur gefunden haben zu schienen, um ihn zu quälen. _

_Die Jahre in Hogwarts, zunehmende Dunkelheit seines Gemüts und Hass, oh, dieser Hass auf all jene, die immer durchkamen, was auch immer sie veranstalteten. Die Regeln brachen, andere quälten und trotzdem beliebt waren bei Mitschülern und Lehrern. Die ihn erniedrigen durften, ihm Schmerzen zufügten, ihn im Quidditch schlugen, ihm das Mädchen und damit den einzigen Freund nahmen. Und der Ausweg, der Weg in eine Gemeinschaft, in Akzeptanz, in Anerkennung. Menschen, die ihm zuhörten, ihm nicht das Wort abschnitten, ihn nicht zum Schweigen verpflichteten, um jene zu schützen, die sich nichts daraus gemacht hätten, ihn umzubringen. _

_Sie waren düster wie er, wütend wie er, voller Hass wie er. Sie verstanden ihn. Sie fühlten mit ihm. Sie nannten ihn einen der ihren. Und sie zeigten ihm Wissen, von dem er bis dahin nur geträumt hatte. Und dann töteten sie die Frau, die er liebte. Töteten sie und damit auch ihn, zum ersten Mal. Und er wollte so sehr sterben, doch nicht allein, denn alles, was ihm jetzt noch geblieben war, waren Hass und Rache. Seinen Stolz hatte er schon lange verloren und so kroch er zurück zu einem Mann, von dem er glaubte, er hätte ihn verraten. _

_Dumbledore, der keineswegs immer so allmächtig und allgütig und allweise war und doch mehr sein Freund als jeder andere Mensch, den er kannte. Der ihn antrieb und aufhalf, wenn er nicht weiterkonnte, ihn benutzte und doch weinte, wenn er glaubte, Severus läge ohnmächtig im Krankenflügel und bemerke es nicht. Der ihn schließlich ein zweites Mal tötete, indem er ihn zwang, ihn zu töten. _

_Der ihn mit seinem großen Plan zwang, zuzusehen, wie der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger völlig abdrehten. Wie sie aus Spaß mordeten und brandschatzten und zerstörten und quälten, folterten und schändeten. Ihn zwang, zuzusehen, wie eine langjährige Kollegin von ihm getötet und an eine Schlange verfüttert wurde. Und als er glaubte, endlich alles getan und erledigt zu haben, was man von ihm erwarten und verlangen konnte, war es Voldemort, der ihn ein drittes Mal tötete. Und wieder überlebte er, als könne sich der Tod nicht überwinden, ihn aufzunehmen, nur dass es diesmal Hermione war, die ihn zwang zurückzukehren. _

_Eine Löwin, wer sonst? Eine Löwin, die jung und brillant und ärgerlich und stur war und die nie aufgab und die nicht einmal einen Mann sterben ließ, den sie einen großen Teil ihres jungen Lebens gehasst hatte, und zu Recht gehasst. Und doch hatte sie ihn durchschaut und ihm verziehen und es irgendwie fertig gebracht, ihn nicht nur ins Leben zurückzuholen sondern das auch auf gewisse Art zu genießen, selbst, oder ganz besonders wenn er durch sie in die verrücktesten und gefährlichsten Ereignisse gestürzt wurde. _

Und dann fand sich Severus auf dem Boden wieder und erwachte wie aus einem Traum. Hermione kniete neben ihm und der Elf stand über ihnen und betrachtete sie wie ein besonders interessantes Objekt. Die kleine Löwin öffnete den Mund, doch Severus streckte seinen Arm aus, der plötzlich eine Tonne zu wiegen schien, packte sie am Kinn, drehte es so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war keine besonders gute Idee, weil ihm alles vor Augen verschwamm. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Opfer eines Tränkeunfalls zu sein.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Elfen ihre ganz eigene Art von Magie besaßen, doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie nicht einmal seinen Okklumentikwall überwinden mussten, um in sein Innerstes vorzudringen. Der Elf hatte ihn bis auf den Grund seines Selbst schauen lassen, ihn dorthin geführt, wohin er nur in seinen Alpträumen gelangte und auch das nicht allzu oft, weil er viele Erinnerungen in seinem Denkarium abgelegt hatte. Es war erschreckend, und Severus hatte eine Heidenangst.

„Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort", sagte der Elf ruhig.

Severus kämpfte mit der Übelkeit. Man konnte seinem Gehirn, dem Teil des Gehirnes, welches ständig arbeitete, die Erinnerungen entziehen, aber ganz offensichtlich behielt sich das Unterbewusstsein vor, von allem eine Sicherheitskopie anzufertigen. Und der Elf hatte sie geknackt. Er konnte nicht reden, er konnte nicht atmen, er konnte nicht einmal denken. Er war zu schwach, um sich gegen seine Gefühle zu wehren und er war zu schwach, Hermione daran zu hindern, auf den Elfen loszugehen.

Hermione konnte es nicht ertragen, den Tränkemeister so am Boden zu sehen. Was auch immer dieser verdammte Wildelf mit ihm angestellt hatte, es machte ihn fertig. Er war so blass, dass seine Haut durchscheinend wirkte, die Augen geschlossen, der Kiefer verkrampft. Er zitterte, als ob er unter den Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatus' litt. Als sie seine Wange berührte, war sie heiß und trocken. Sie sprang auf und wirbelte herum.

„Wir haben eine Freundin gesucht, welche vor zwei Tagen verschwunden ist!", fauchte sie. „Und da in dieser Gegend auffallend oft Leute verschwinden, haben wir uns gefragt, wer wohl dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Nach dem, was uns hier passiert ist, bin ich versucht anzunehmen, dass Sie sie entführt haben. Vielleicht haben Sie ja gedacht, es würde keiner merken. Vielleicht dachten Sie ja, niemand interessiert sich für das Schicksal einer einzelnen Frau, aber da haben Sie sich geirrt! Wenn Ihnen das Konzept von Freundschaft nicht geläufig ist, uns ist es sehr wohl bekannt!" Sie zitterte vor Wut und ballte die Fäuste.

„Freundschaft, hm?", antwortete der Elf. Er wippte auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück. Es hätte bei dem kleinen Kerl lächerlich aussehen müssen, doch nichts, was er tat, wirkte in irgendeiner Form lächerlich. „Und mit soviel Pathos vorgebracht." Als er lächelte, zeigte er spitze Vorderzähne. „Und du glaubst also, kleine, dumme Menschenfrau, dass er" – er deutete verächtlich auf Severus, der mühsam versuchte, aufzustehen – „dass dieser Mann dein Freund ist?"

„Natürlich ist er das!" Die Vehemenz, mit der sie diese Worte hervorstieß, hätte den Elfen eigentlich umwerfen müssen, dachte Severus und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Hermione legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte, doch er schob sie weg. Sie hatte sich bereits viel zu angreifbar gemacht und er musste seinen Willen und seinen Verstand zusammennehmen, um auf seine Magie zurückgreifen zu können. Der Elf würde sie mit Sicherheit bestrafen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie dieses Mal rechtzeitig genug aus seinen Fängen herausholen konnte.

„Er ist alles andere als dein Freund", sagte der Elf. „Wusstest du nicht, dass er keine Freunde hat? Du glaubst, mir ist das Konzept von Freundschaft fremd." Wieder lächelte er, zeigte Zähne. „Dumme, kleine Menschenfrau. Ihr Menschen lügt, betrügt, tötet. Ihr habt keine Ahnung von Freundschaft. Ihr denkt nur an euch selbst. Und wenn es zum äußersten kommt, werdet ihr alles tun, um euer armseliges, kleines Leben zu retten. Dann gibt es keine Freundschaft mehr, keinen Stolz, keine Arroganz. Nur noch Angst. Pure, reine, Angst."

Er wandte sich an Severus. „Ist es nicht so? Haben Sie nicht schon alles verraten, was es zu verraten gibt?" Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf, doch er wusste, der Elf hatte Recht. „Und außerdem haben Sie es wieder versäumt, diese Frau für ihre Unverschämtheit zu bestrafen. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, ein Exempel zu statuieren. Bringen Sie ihr Disziplin bei, Menschenmann. Tun Sie es oder ich werde das übernehmen. Machen Sie ihr ein für alle Male klar, dass wir es nicht dulden werden, wenn sie unaufgefordert spricht."

„Sie wird es nicht wieder tun!", sagte Severus und hasste es, dass seine Stimme heiser und flehend klang. Er sah Hermione an, deren Augen weit aufgerissen waren; ihr Atem ging heftig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dachte, aber er konnte den Puls an ihrer Halsschlagader klopfen sehen. „Sie wird sich ab jetzt benehmen. Sie wird sich an die Regeln halten!"

„Demonstrieren Sie es. Wenn Sie sie nicht disziplinieren, werde ich es tun." Konnte eine so gelangweilte Stimme so grausam klingen? Severus war kurz davor, sich auf den Elfen zu stürzen, als sich ihm zwei spitze Klingen in die weiche Haut seiner Kehle bohrten. Die Soldaten hatten sich ihnen genähert und machten ihre Präsenz unmissverständlich klar. Zwei dünne Blutfäden rannen seinen Hals herab. Der Elf starrte ihn kalt an. „Ihre lächerliche _Gabe_ wird Ihnen jetzt nicht helfen. Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage, oder ich werde diese Menschenfrau den Soldaten übergeben. Und glauben Sie mir, diese Männer werden sich nicht scheuen, ihr… Manieren beizubringen."

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, schreien zu müssen. Was wollte dieser Elf? Was erwartete er von Severus? Der Mann und der Elf schienen sich ewig anzustarren. Dann zogen sich die Soldaten plötzlich von dem Tränkemeister zurück, als hätten sie einen unhörbaren Befehl bekommen, und Severus drehte sich zu ihr herum.

Ihr blieb für einen unendlichen Moment die Luft weg. Das war nicht der Freund der letzten zwei Jahre. Dieses kalte, unbewegte Gesicht gehörte Snape, dem grausamen Lehrer mit den harten Augen und dem ungerechten Verhalten. Es gehörte einem Mann, der weiter von ihr entfernt war als der Mond. Einem Mann, der einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, von dem ihn nichts abbringen würde. Einem Mann, der ohne Skrupel tat, was man von ihm verlangte. Der Bastard Snape. Der _Todesser_ Snape.

Seine Stimme war kalt und triefte vor Gehässigkeit. „Wirst du jetzt endlich anfangen, dich an die Regeln zu halten?"

Sie sah ihn gequält an. „Severus… bitte…"

Wut flackerte in ihm auf, so mächtig, so überwältigend, so alles _beherrschend_, dass sie einen Schritt vor ihm zurückwich. „Ab jetzt wirst du nur noch tun, was ich dir sage, nur noch reden, wenn ich es dir erlaube, verstanden?!", brüllte er.

Und dann hob er seinen Arm und schlug ihr mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Hermione taumelte ob der schieren Gewalt und sank an der Wand zu Boden. Wie ein wildes Tier sprang er hinter ihr her und riss sie wieder hoch. „Ich habe deine Antwort nicht gehört!", stieß er hervor und schüttelte sie, so dass sie mit dem Kopf wieder an die harte Mauer prallte. Es waren nicht einmal die Brutalität oder die Schmerzen oder die entsetzliche Aggressivität, die er verströmte. Auch nicht der erneut erhobene Arm, der sie kapitulieren ließ, als sie mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht nickte.

Es war der Hass, der wie ein Dämonsfeuer aus jeder Pore seines Körpers emporstieg, sie erfasste, verbrannte und nur noch den Geschmack kalter Asche in ihrem Mund zurückließ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Liz Faulkes**: im Prinzip hat dieser Elf mit Sev nichts weiter gemacht… zumindest keinen Zauber angewandt. Aber das müsstest du doch wissen, oder? :D Hermione wird in Bezug auf ihren Glauben an Severus heute etwas sagen, etwas, was das Ganze viel besser ausdrückt als ich das könnte…

**ll**: ich weiß nicht, ob das in dieser Situation weiterhilft, den Elfen als Pimpf zu beschimpfen, aber es ist ziemlich lustig… Und bitte nicht weiter aufregen, all will be well oder so… hust… ich glaube, dieser All-was-well-Mist war mein am meist gehasster Satz in allen HP-Büchern…

**Try**: wow, danke, Agent Großkatze! :D Hm… eigentlich kann man ja nicht sagen, dass sich Severus da reingeritten hat, oder? Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist es Hermione, die ihn in diese Geschichte reingezogen hat…

**ViperSn**: ich bin doch nicht gemein, ich habe doch gar nichts getan! Ich schreibe doch bloß auf, was passiert ist… und nein, Snape steht nicht unter dem Imperio…

**KYB-2007**: nicht schlecht kombiniert, wirklich nicht schlecht… die ganze Antwort gibt's natürlich heute… aber es liegt nicht an mir, wie sich der „kleine Wilde" benommen hat…

**no_name**: normalerweise mag ich gemein und brutal nicht (wirklich nicht!), aber manchmal erwischt es einen und man kann eigentlich nichts mehr tun. Wie du sehen wirst, gibt es für Hermione allerdings auch nichts, was sie gegen den Elfen unternehmen könnte…

**Schwarzleserin007**: ja, das ist wieder eine verrückte Situation, in die unsere beiden Lieblingshelden hineingeraten sind, aber das sind wir ja von ihnen gewohnt, oder? Aber es stimmt schon, dass gerade Hermione so unter denen zu leiden hat, die sie immer hat retten wollen ist schon heftig…

**Mutzel**: ich brauch zum Glück nicht weiterschreiben, weil ich nur fertig gestellte Stories einstelle… vielen Dank für dein Lob, ich schaffe es tatsächlich immer wieder zu erröten…

**Nik**: hm, das ist das Problem mit den Gryffindors, die sind mutiger als für sie gut ist… und sei nicht so böse zu dem Elfen, der erledigt auch nur seinen Job und im Ernstfall hätten weder Hermione noch Severus eine Chance gegen ihn… Mist… du hast mich durchschaut – also gut, sagen wir 55 Prozent? ;D

**Metadin**: mag sein, dass Severus einen Grund hatte, aber mal ganz ehrlich: würdest du in so einer Situation noch versuchen, den Grund zu durchschauen? Wenn du verängstigt und erschüttert und völlig neben der Spur bist? Aber mal sehen, was der heutige Tag für Mione bringt…

**Ally**: ich bin doch nicht fies! Severus war's! …_deutet mit nacktem Finger ungeniert zum ZTM_… welche Beziehung denn? Die sind befreundet, jawohl… :D

**Mistmaus**: …_weint_… Wieso geht ihr alle auf mich los? Ich bin doch lediglich der Chronist der Dinge, ich kann dafür nichts… und unser Elfenfreund ist eigentlich auch gar kein Oberster, auch wenn er arg grimmig rüberkommt…

**Illing**: aber… aber… du kannst mir doch nicht jeden Spaß versauen! Das bisschen Fönen erledigt sich doch von allein… _grummelt_… und mein zukünftiger Eheilling würde einfach nur denken: Wow, was für eine Frau! (Und sollte er das in diesem Moment nicht denken, bin ich sicher, dass ich ihn dazu überreden könnte…) Looooooool… herzlichen Dank, Illing, jetzt habe ich Wasser auf die Tastatur gespuckt wegen deiner Kommentare über Wildsex und Werelfen… also, du kannst sagen, was du willst – aber unterwürfig ist der Werelf nicht… hm… ich fürchte, ich werde dich mit diesem GSI total und völlig enttäuschen, denn dieses TNT-Szenario samt Happy Day wird nicht stattfinden… hast du mich dann trotzdem noch ein kleines bisschen lieb?

**FA-AL**: …_lach_… Ich sehe, du bist Gryffindor durch und durch! Und bitte, keine Jagdsaison für Wildelfen, die kommen eh so selten vor… seinen Schwager parodiert und _gut_ schauspielert? Widerspricht sich das nicht ein bisschen? :D Auf jeden Fall wird Hermione jetzt nicht mehr rumgeschubst und manchmal ist alles anders als man erwartet…

**Silvia**: …_versteckt den Zaunpfahl flugs hinter ihrem Rücken_… ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst… GHL erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal… ich glaube, bei den Gute-Nacht-Geschichten mit Sev musst du dich hinten anstellen… gaaaaaaaaaanz weit hinten, wenn ich das hier richtig überblicke… yup, Landsknechte, den sogenannten Reisläufern nachempfunden… der Elf ist eher weniger an der Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermione interessiert (ja, ich weiß, Schande über ihn!), als daran, gewisse Dinge zu erfahren…

**Angie**: ups… da muss ich doch irgendwas falsch verstanden haben… vielleicht sollte ich die Bücher noch mal lesen? :D …_klappert mit den Zähnen_… kannst du jetzt bitte aufhören, mich zu schütteln? Was kann ich denn für die Spielchen der Elfen? Und wieso ist klar, dass du die Wildelfen hasst? Kann es nicht sein, dass sie auch ihre eigenen Interessen vertreten? Vielleicht aus Gründen handeln, die verborgen liegen? Severus haben wir schließlich auch die Treue gehalten, als er dem alten Mann den Löffel reichte, vielleicht sollten wir auch ein wenig Vertrauen zu den Elfen haben… Als Kind habe ich mal die Planet-der-Affen-Filme gesehen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an Dingens erinnern oder kam die nur in der Neuverfilmung vor? …_schüttelt immer noch fassungslos den Kopf über Schwesterchens Blutrünstigkeit_…

**Ich widme dieses chap meinem kleinen Raben, der immer die richtigen Worte findet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**5. Kapitel**

Hermione hockte auf dem kalten Boden. Sie fror und zitterte wie ein junger Hund, doch sie weinte nicht mehr. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, ihr war nur fürchterlich kalt, doch selbst das würde bald vorbei sein, davon war sie überzeugt. So betäubt, wie sie sich fühlte, würde auch ihr Kälteempfinden abgestorben sein, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass ihr nie wieder warm werden würde.

Sie war allein. Der Elf hatte Severus von den Soldaten hinausführen lassen, sie noch einen Augenblick angestarrt und war dann ebenfalls ohne ein Wort gegangen.

Severus…

Sie zitterte noch mehr. Das war nicht Severus, konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Der Elf musste ihn unter einen Imperius oder etwas ähnlichen gestellt haben. Doch sie wusste, wie Leute reagierten, wenn sie unter diesem Zwang handelten. Definitiv hassten sie nicht. Sie fühlten überhaupt nichts. Doch der Tränkemeister hatte gewütet, getobt, war explodiert. Was war mit dem Mann geschehen, den sie als ihren Freund betrachtet hatte? Für den sie empfand wie für Harry oder Ron. Oder sogar noch mehr?, flüsterte eine leise, verräterische Stimme.

Der Elf hatte Recht gehabt. Er war nicht ihr Freund, er war niemandes Freund. Er hatte sie verraten. Genauso wie er einst Lily und James Potter verraten hatte. Wie er sie alle verraten hatte, als er Dumbledore tötete. Der alte Mann hatte sich geirrt und Harry genauso. Severus Snape war nicht Dumbledores Mann gewesen. Und er hatte auch nicht Voldemort die Treue gehalten. Er hatte alle verraten, immer.

Als ihr Gesicht heiß wurde, spürte sie, dass doch noch Tränen in ihr vorhanden waren. Und zwar nicht zu wenig. Es schien, der Gedanke, dass Severus nicht der Mann war, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte, öffnete sämtliche Schleusen. Es war fürchterlich. Sie hasste es zu weinen, weil es nie etwas änderte und sie bekam bereits Kopfschmerzen, so sehr kreisten ihre Gedanken immer um diese eine Sache, um Severus. Entschlossen wischte sie mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie musste nachdenken, ihr Gehirn wieder einschalten. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe betastete. Der Tränkemeister hatte hart zugeschlagen und sie war nur froh, dass sie noch alle ihre Zähne hatte.

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen und schloss die Augen. So vieles schoss ihr durch den Sinn, lauter Erinnerungen, Eindrücke und Ereignisse, die alle mit Severus Snape zu tun hatten.

Hermione konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, dort oben am Lehrertisch, stocksteif, mit unbewegtem Gesicht und harten, schwarzen Augen. Wie er immer in die Klasse gewirbelt kam, Angst und Schrecken verbreitend. Konnte seine gemeinen, höhnischen Worte hören. Uns sie sah seinen hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck, als er in der Heulenden Hütte Remus Lupin und Sirius Black erwischte. Sah sich selbst, die im selben Moment wie Harry und Ron einen Expelliarmus nach ihm schleuderte, bemerkte im Bruchteil der Sekunde den erschrockenen und sogar verletzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er gegen die Wand prallte und ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.

Und doch hatte er versucht, sie zu retten, oder? Er war doch nicht lediglich seinem Hass und seiner Rachsucht gefolgt, als er Sirius' Namen auf der Karte der Rumtreiber gelesen hatte? Und warum war er dann im darauffolgenden Jahr zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt? Wollte er die Zeiten des Dunklen Lords wieder haben oder war er wirklich Dumbledores Spion gewesen? Was bewegte ihn? Wenn er ein Mann Voldemorts war, warum hatte er sie dann vor zwei Jahren aus der Kammer des Schreckens retten wollen? Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sich wirklich Gedanken um den Papierkram machte, wie er es ihr so oft versichert hatte.

Und als sie im Tower regelrecht vom Boden verschluckt wurde, war er hinter ihr hergehechtet, um sie zu packen und herauszuziehen und was sie in diesen wenigen Sekunden in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, war bestimmt kein Hass gewesen. Und würde ein Mann, der sie so verabscheute, tatsächlich alles stehen und liegen lassen, um mitten im Schuljahr nach Whiltshire zu eilen, um ihr zu helfen? Würde so ein Mann versuchen, sie vor dem Ersticken zu bewahren, wie es erst vor wenigen Minuten passiert war? Sie wusste es nicht. Hermione stöhnte dumpf und gequält auf. Severus hatte ihr mittlerweile so viele Gesichter und Masken gezeigt, dass sie keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wer er tatsächlich war. Und doch wollte ihr naives, dummes Gryffindorherz den Glauben an ihn nicht verlieren. Wie viel mehr musste noch passieren, dass das einmal geschah?

Sie horchte auf, als vor der Tür Geräusche laut wurden, die das Kommen mehrerer Personen ankündigten, und rappelte sich auf. Was auch immer jetzt geschehen würde, sie würde es stehend erwarten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als die schwere Tür geöffnet wurde und sie die erste Person sah, die hindurch kam. Liz Faulkes sah nicht anders aus als an dem Tag, an dem sie verschwand. Sie trug noch immer eine hellblaue Jeans und eine schwarze Daunenjacke und sie wirkte keinesfalls wie das Opfer einer Entführung.

Sie war um die fünf Fuß, fünf Zoll groß und wog selbst in nassem Zustand und mit Wintersachen kaum mehr als einhundert Pfund. Sie war eine energische, agile Person, die ihren Studenten Respekt und Achtung einflößte und jede Menge Wissen vermittelte. Simba Faulkes war meistens ruhig und gelassen und geriet nur selten aus der Fassung; aber wenn, dann zogen selbst hagridgroße Leute die Köpfe ein. Und sie war Löwin durch und durch – wer ihren Schutzbefohlenen etwas antat, musste mit einer Naturgewalt rechnen.

„Hermione?", rief sie und eilte auf sie zu, um ihre Hände zu umfassen und zu drücken. „Wie kommst du hierher?"

Erleichterung spülte über Hermione hinweg, als sie ihre Professorin so offensichtlich unversehrt vor sich sah, gleich darauf zuckte sie zusammen, als hinter Faulkes zwei Elfen eintraten, gefolgt von Severus, der noch immer von Soldaten bewacht wurde.

„Wir dürfen nicht reden", wisperte Hermione und straffte sich, auch wenn ihr ganz schlecht wurde bei dem Gedanken, was die Elfen jetzt wieder im Sinn haben könnten.

„Was? Warum sollten wir nicht reden dürfen?" Simba beugte sich vor und musterte Hermione aufmerksam. „Was ist denn passiert? Hast du geweint? Und was ist das?!" Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte Hermiones geschwollene Wange. „Du blutest ja!" Empört wirbelte sie herum und marschierte mit großen Schritten auf den Elfen zu, den Hermione kannte. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung, Fyg'hnt!" Sie beschimpfte den Elfen vehement gute zwei Minuten lang und Hermione erwartete jeden Moment, dass der Elf sie in irgendeiner Form bestrafen würde, doch er tat etwas Seltsames. Er lächelte.

„Ich gebe zu, die Sache ist ein wenig kompliziert", sagte er gelassen und berührte sie am Arm. „Setzen Sie sich, Liz, und beruhigen Sie sich."

„Beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn ich sehe, dass eine meiner Studentinnen offensichtlich misshandelt wurde?" Ihr kam kein Dampf aus den Ohren, aber sie kochte sichtlich.

„Setzen Sie sich", wiederholte jetzt auch der andere Elf, genauso freundlich wie Fyg'hnt. „Sie alle." Simba sah die beiden noch für einen Augenblick an und zog Hermione neben sich auf die Bank. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und starrte über alle hinweg, er reagierte nicht auf die Aufforderung, sich zu setzen, selbst als die Soldaten eine herrische Bewegung mit der Hellebarde machten. Der unbekannte Elf bewegte kurz die Hand, und die Soldaten verließen den Raum, ohne ihn weiter zu belästigen.

Hermione musterte Severus aus den Augenwinkeln. Der rasende Zorn hatte ihn offensichtlich verlassen. Er verschmolz regelrecht mit der Mauer; kein Kunststück, denn sein Gesicht hatte dieselbe ungesunde Farbe wie der raue Stein hinter ihm.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wenn Fyg'hnt schon nicht reden will, vielleicht könnten Sie uns aufklären, Ha'mny", sagte Simba schließlich, als sich das Schweigen hinzog. Offensichtlich überlegten die Elfen, was sie wie sagen sollten. Und wenn man Hermione fragte, verständigten sich diese beiden seltsamen Wesen per Legilimens oder Gedankenübertragung, denn ihre Augen begegneten sich immer wieder. Schließlich nickte der andere Elf – Ha'mny – und beugte sich ein wenig vor.

„Ich entschuldige mich für all die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Sie hier ertragen mussten. Fyg'hnt musste annehmen, dass Ihre beiden Bekannten nichts Gutes gegen uns im Schilde führten."

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten, wütend zu schnauben oder einen Einwand hervorzubringen. Simba kannte solcherlei Bedenken nicht. „Das ist die lächerlichste Begründung, die ich je gehört habe, Ha'mny. Wie kamen Sie denn überhaupt darauf, Fyg'hnt?"

Der Elf verschränkte seine Hände. Er redete zwar mit Simba, starrte jedoch Hermione an. „Sie kamen uneingeladen. Sie kamen auf einem Weg, den bis jetzt nur Leute gegangen waren, die Böses im Sinn hatten. Also habe ich sie vorsorglich in Gewahrsam genommen, sie befragt und ihre Gefühle erforscht."

Das war zuviel, Hermione sprang auf. „Uns befragt? Unsere Gefühle erforscht? So nennen Sie Ihre Foltermethoden? Von großartig befragen kann ja wohl kaum die Rede sein; sobald ich etwas sagen wollte, haben Sie mich fast erwürgt und später von Severus schlagen lassen. Wie nannten Sie das? Disziplinieren?"

Sie erwartete einen Angriff von Fyg'hnt, doch nichts geschah. „Was? Sie haben meine Studentin gefoltert, Fyg'hnt?" Auch Simba Faulkes schoss von ihrem Sitz hoch. Ha'mny hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Bitte lassen Sie ihn sich erklären. Sie müssen wissen, Fyg'hnt kann Gefühle und Gedanken spüren. Es ist so etwas Ähnliches wie das, was Sie Legilimens nennen. Und er ist kein Elf, der leichtsinnig oder aus der Lust am Quälen handelt. Nicht umsonst ist er unser Wächter. Ohne Fyg'hnt hätten uns die letzten 600 Jahre mehrere Male bösartige, schwarzmagische Zauberer nicht nur entdeckt, sondern auch ausgemerzt, wie sie es zu nennen pflegten."

„Ich kann für mich selbst reden", brummte Fyg'hnt.

600 Jahre? Wie alt wurden diese Wildelfen? Hermione starrte ihn unverhohlen an.

„Als unsere Schutzbanne durchbrochen wurden – auf dem Weg, den Sie kamen, Stonehenge – habe ich gespürt, dass Sie beide nicht nur hierher kamen, weil Sie neugierig waren. Sie suchten etwas oder jemand. Und Sie waren recht unkooperativ, als ich Sie danach fragte. Ich wusste nicht, was Sie mit Ihrem Einbruch hier bezweckten. Ich wusste nur, dass dieser Mann" – er nickte zu Severus, der noch immer reglos an der Wand lehnte – „oft mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung gekommen war. Und er ist mächtig, für einen Menschen jedenfalls."

Er starrte vor sich hin, brütend. „Ich gehe kein Risiko ein, wenn es um mein Volk geht", sagte er dann und Hermione wusste, näher an eine Entschuldigung würde er nie herankommen. „Sie haben gesehen, dass wir mit Menschen zusammenleben. Die Zeit vergeht hier anders als da, wo Sie herkommen. Selbst die Lebenserwartung von euch Menschen verlängert sich um ein vielfaches. Doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Menschen zu uns gelangen, die uns schaden wollen. Es ist ein paar Mal im Laufe der Jahrhunderte vorgekommen, dass Zauberer und Hexen zu uns kamen, uns Freundschaft versprachen oder harmlos taten. Sie waren nicht harmlos. Sie waren hinter unserer Magie her. Wissen Sie, dass man, wenn man mächtig oder der andere geschwächt genug ist, jemandem seine Magie rauben und töten kann?"

Simba schaute skeptisch und auch Hermione wollte den Kopf schütteln. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, wie sich Severus in der Kammer des Schreckens ihrer Magie bedient hatte, um den Bewohnern der Gemälde zu helfen und wurde blass. Nie würde sie das Gefühl der Kälte und des schwindenden Bewusstseins wieder vergessen. Hätte er sie getötet, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig genug aufgehört hätte?

„Und was hat das mit Ihren Psychospielchen zu tun?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Wieso taten Sie so, als hätten Frauen in Ihrer Gesellschaft keine Rechte, wenn es doch offensichtlich nicht der Wahrheit entspricht? _Sie_ hätten mich beinahe getötet!"

„Ich gebe zu, das war nicht ganz… fair Ihnen gegenüber." Der Elf war abscheulich ruhig, während sich in Hermione immer mehr Zorn staute. „Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle und hätte Ihr Begleiter nicht schnell genug gehandelt, hätte ich den Zauber von selbst aufgehoben. Doch es ist so: lieber schade ich kurzzeitig einem unbekannten Eindringling, selbst wenn er oder sie uns nichts antun wollte, als dass ich mein Volk in Gefahr bringe. Ich bin der Wächter, und die Verantwortung liegt bei mir."

_Ein feiner Wächter_, dachte Hermione, doch obwohl sie seine Methoden noch immer nicht gutheißen konnte, kam sie nicht umhin, ihm widerwillig Recht zu geben.

„Ich wurde aus Ihnen beiden nicht schlau und obwohl ich bei Ihnen keinerlei Aggressionen uns gegenüber spürte, war es bei ihm etwas anderes." Wieder ruckte sein Kopf in Richtung des Tränkemeisters. „Er hat einen starken Schutzwall, um seine Gedanken zu verbergen, und ich kam nicht daran vorbei. Also musste ich tiefer gehen, sicher gehen, dass er nichts gegen uns unternehmen würde. Sehen Sie…" Er beugte sich so weit vor, dass er Hermione direkt in die Augen starren konnte.

„Wenn Sie Okklumentik beherrschen, wie es bei ihm der Fall ist, komme ich daran nicht vorbei. Aber ich kann etwas anderes. Ich gehe noch weiter. Ich kann in das Unterbewusstsein jedes Lebewesen eindringen und Erinnerungen aufrühren, die noch tiefer gehen als Sie es sich vorstellen können. Ich hatte natürlich schon vorher gespürt, dass in ihm großer Zorn war, viel Angst und sogar Hass. So viele negative Gefühle, die nur unter der Oberfläche schlummerten. Und ich dachte, vielleicht benutzt er Sie, um bei uns einzudringen. Denn Sie…" – diesmal lächelte er und zeigte wieder seine spitzen Zähne – „Sie können nichts verbergen. Keine Angst, keinen Zorn, keine Freude, Besorgnis, was auch immer. Ich wusste, Sie würden uns nichts tun. Bei ihm war das anders."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, dass ich verstehe, was Sie andeuten", sagte Hermione langsam und versuchte, Blickkontakt zu Severus herzustellen. Er schien weit weg zu sein und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er überhaupt ein Wort von dem, was sie hier besprachen, mitbekam.

„Als ich Ihnen etwas antat, war er wütend. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob er wütend um Ihret- oder um seinetwillen war. Also spürte ich seine schlimmsten Alpträume auf, schürte sie und brachte sie in ihm hoch. Und dann…" Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermione das Gefühl, ihm sei unbehaglich, denn er bewegte steif seine Schultern und seine großen Ohren zuckten leicht. Plötzlich wies er doch ungeheure Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Hauselfen auf. „Und dann suggerierte ich ihm, dass meine Soldaten Ihnen Gewalt antun würden, wenn er Sie nicht bestrafte."

Sie rang nach Luft. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham. Dieser verdammte… ihr fiel im Moment kein passendes Schimpfwort für den Elfen ein, doch sie zuckte zusammen, als sich Severus von der Wand abstieß und mit großen Schritten zur Tür ging. Sicher hätten die Elfen verhindern können, dass er den Raum verließ, doch sie rührten keinen Muskel. Die Tür wurde so heftig ins Schloss geworfen, dass die gesamte unterirdische Umgebung zu erzittern schien.

„Um Merlins Willen…", stieß sie hervor. „Was haben Sie getan?"

„Meine Pflicht", sagte Fyg'hnt. „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt sicher, dass sich sein Hass und all seine negativen Gefühle größtenteils auf sich selbst richten und er nicht in der Absicht herkam, uns zu schaden."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!", schrie ihn Hermione an und auch Simbas beruhigende Hand auf ihrem Arm konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. „Sie haben keine Ahnung von der Hölle, die dieser Mann durchgemacht hat und jetzt, wo er vielleicht endlich angefangen hat, diese Sachen zu vergessen, haben Sie alles wieder aufgewühlt!"

„Ich habe meine Pflicht getan!", wiederholte der Elf stoisch und hielt sie fest, als sie aufsprang und um den Tisch stürmte. So klein Elfen auch sein mochten, so stark waren sie. Es gelang ihm mühelos, sie davon abzuhalten, ebenfalls zur Tür zu stürzen. „Mag sein, dass ich Dinge aufgewühlt habe, aber Sie sollten wissen, dass er es für Sie getan hat." Das war ihr in dem Moment klargeworden, als er von seinem Eingriff in Severus Unterbewusstsein berichtet hatte, und sie versuchte, ihren Ärmel von ihm loszureißen. Er reichte ihr überraschenderweise ihren und Severus' Zauberstab und ließ sie langsam los.

Das letzte, was Hermione hörte, war Simba, die scharf fragte: „Kann mir einer mal erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?"

Der Gang vor dem Raum war leer. Keine Soldaten, kein Licht, nur Dunkelheit und Stille. Oder vielleicht doch nicht so still. Als sie lauschend dastand, schien ihr, als höre sie ein Scharren und Keuchen und unterdrücktes Stöhnen, wie von einem weidwunden Tier. Nur dass sie wusste, es war kein Tier. Vorsichtig wandte sie sich in die Richtung des Geräusches und näherte sich ihm, den Zauberstab mit der Hand bedeckend, so dass nur ein schwaches Licht zwischen ihren Fingern hervortrat.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise.

Er stand vornüber gebeugt an der Wand und würgte. Und obwohl sich in seinem Magen offensichtlich nichts mehr befand, konnte er nicht aufhören. „Hau ab, Gryffindor!", stieß er hervor und selbst diese wenigen Worte ließen seine Stimme brechen.

Hermione haute nicht ab. Sie schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und hielt ihn fest. Sein Körper zuckte und zitterte unter ihrer Berührung wie ein Pferd, welches kurz vorm Durchdrehen stand.

„Verdammt! Geh weg! Geh doch einfach fort!"

„Ich gehe nicht fort, also kannst du dich gleich damit abfinden und dich beruhigen", murmelte sie leise und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, sich in die Mauer zu krallen. Instinktiv fasste er danach und presste ihn an sich. Dann holte er tief Luft, reinigte mit einem unsicheren Schwung alles, was er von sich gegeben hatte, vom Boden, schob Hermione fort und ließ sich an der Wand hinunter sinken, als hätte er jegliches Gefühl in den Beinen verloren.

Sie kniete sich neben ihm nieder. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe", sagte sie gepresst.

Er stieß nur ein schnaubendes Lachen aus, ohne einen Funken Amüsement. „Es tut _dir_ Leid? Ich habe dich geschlagen, mach die Augen auf, Mädchen!"

„Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast."

In dem schwachen Licht konnte sie sehen, wie bleich sein Gesicht war. Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn, ungeachtet der kühlen Umgebung. Er schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war soviel Verachtung – Selbstverachtung – in diesen schwarzen Tunneln zu erkennen, so viel Ekel vor sich selbst, dass es Hermione den Atem nahm.

Seine Hände schlossen sich um ihr Gesicht. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts, Gryffindor", stieß er hervor. „Du weißt nichts, und das ist gut so."

„Ich weiß, dass…"

Er ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Mit diesen Händen, Hermione, die jetzt an deinem Kopf liegen, habe ich Leute umgebracht. Ich habe sie bewusst und wissend getötet und du siehst mich so vertrauensvoll an, als sei ich der Held auf dem weißen Pferd."

„Du hast getan, was niemand sonst hätte tun können. Dumbledore…"

„Verdammt, es geht nicht um Dumbledore, den alten Narren! Weißt du nicht, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass Potters Eltern tot sind? Und nicht einmal sie und Dumbledore sind die einzigen…"

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, ihn zu verlieren. „Severus, hör zu…"

„Mit diesen Händen, kleine, naive Gryffindor, habe ich den Brief geschrieben, der Charity in die Winkelgasse lockte, wo die Todesser sie schnappten. _Mein_ Brief, _meine_ Schrift, ihr Vertrauen in _mich_ waren es, die sie umbrachten. Wie kannst du noch immer neben mir sitzen, verdammt noch mal? Wie kannst du es noch ertragen, nach all dem, was du über mich weißt, was ich getan habe, was ich _dir_ angetan habe?"

„Freunde lassen einander nicht im Stich!", murmelte Hermione. „Wer ist Charity?"

„Professor Burbage, deine Professorin für Muggelkunde. Er…" Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Voldemort war der Meinung, sie müsse für ihre Verbrechen bestraft werden. Und weißt du, was ihr Verbrechen war?"

„Sie schrieb einen Artikel über die Gleichberechtigung von Muggeln und Magiern", flüsterte sie.

„Ganz genau. Und er… _Voldemort_ befahl mir… ausgerechnet mir…!" Er hieb seinen Kopf gegen den harten Stein des Ganges. „Er befahl mir, sie in die Falle zu locken. Und ich tat es, bei Merlin, ich tat es, obwohl ich wusste, dass es ihr Todesurteil wäre. Ich hatte keine Zeit und Gelegenheit, den Auroren eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Ich habe sehenden Auges diesen Brief geschrieben. Der Elf hat Recht gehabt, Hermione. Es ging um ihr oder mein Leben. Und ich wählte meins."

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und seine Finger benetzten. „Du hattest keine Wahl, Severus. Du musstest dich für dich entscheiden, du musstest dein Leben über ihres stellen, weil du für den Sieg wichtiger warst, so grausam das klingen mag."

„Mir ging es nicht um meine Rolle als Spion, Hermione. Ich hatte einfach Angst um mein verdammtes, jämmerliches Leben! Bestimmt hätte ich ihn hinhalten können, aber ich tat es nicht. Tat es nicht, weil ich zu feige war… Ich schrieb diesen verdammten Brief, bat sie, mich zu treffen, und sie kam einfach so… voller Vertrauen in mich, so wie du, Gryffindor. Wieso könnt ihr nicht sehen, wenn euch jemand gefährlich wird? Wieso spürt ihr die Gefahr nicht?" Er schrie sie an, ohne ihr Gesicht loszulassen. In seinen Augen flackerte es.

„Weißt du, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben? Mit Charity? Sie hängten sie über dem Tisch in Malfoy Manor auf, über den großen Dinnertisch und dieses verrückte Miststück Bellatrix amüsierte sich und Voldemort hatte seinen Spaß mit ihr… und schließlich tötete er sie und dann… dann ließ er sie von Nagini fressen…" Seine Stimme verhallte, und er presste Augen und Lippen zusammen, als könne er die Erinnerung abschalten, den Schrecken, den Wahnsinn.

Hermione beugte sich vor und umarmte ihn, drückte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn, um zu verhindern, dass er vor ihr floh. Doch zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, erschrak er nicht vor engem Körperkontakt, im Gegenteil, er zerrte sie noch näher an sich heran und presste sie an sich, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Sein Körper wurde regelrecht geschüttelt, doch er barg seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren und sprach weiter, als könne er jetzt, wo seine Dämonen wieder frei waren, nicht aufhören, über sie zu reden.

„Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen, Gryffindor?" Er war jetzt so heiser, dass Hermione glaubte, er müsse weinen, doch da er sie nicht losließ und ihr Gesicht an seine Brust presste, konnte sie ihn nicht anschauen – wollte es auch gar nicht, weil ihr klar war, wie gedemütigt und elend er sich sowieso schon fühlte. „Ich war froh, als Charity endlich tot war. Ich war froh und dankbar, nicht mehr hören zu müssen, wie sie schrie und weinte und mich – immer wieder _mich_! – anflehte, ihr zu helfen… Severus, bitte, bitte… genau wie Dumbledore… sie flehte mich an, sie endlich, endlich zu erlösen, zu töten… Und ich konnte nichts tun, musste gelassen bleiben, unbeeindruckt, gleichgültig…"

Hermione zitterte mittlerweile genau wie Severus und es war ihr gleichgültig, dass ihre Tränen das schwere Leder seiner Jacke durchweichten, doch sie weinte nicht nur um Charity Burbage, die sie gut gekannt hatte, weil sie mehrere Jahre in ihrem Kurs war. Genauso sehr weinte sie um Severus, der mit so viel Schuld und Qualen und Erinnerungen kämpfte, dass es ihn irgendwann zerbrechen würde. Doch er war noch immer nicht fertig.

„Und das war alles noch nicht das Schlimmste, Gryffindor…", flüsterte er kaum verständlich. Rodolphus… Rodolphus Lestrange zeigte mir kurz darauf sein Denkarium… um mir zu zeigen, was mir entgangen war, weil ich nicht da war, als sie sich… mit Charity vergnügten… kurz bevor sie sie kopfüber über den Dinnertisch aufhängten." Severus zog Hermione noch näher, hielt sie noch enger an sich gepresst, zitterte, wenn das ging, noch stärker. Er holte stöhnend Luft. „Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie einer Frau aufgedrängt, bei Merlin. Ich habe nie eine Frau belästigt, weder sexuell noch anderweitig, das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist. Und Rodolphus und sein verdammter Bruder und Bellatrix und Avery haben sie…" Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, unfähig, weiterzusprechen.

Es war auch unnötig, dass er das tat. Hermione konnte sich leider nur zu gut vorstellen, was die Todesser der armen Frau angetan hatten, was sie erlitten hatte, bevor sie endlich getötet wurde. Grausamkeit schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. „Deshalb hast du mich geschlagen. Du wolltest verhindern, dass er mich seinen Soldaten überlässt", flüsterte sie.

Severus packte sie plötzlich an den Schultern und schob sie so weit fort, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt vor ungeahnten Emotionen und hässlich vor Schmerz, doch Hermione konnte nicht anders als die Hand auszustrecken und an seine Wange zu legen.

Sein Blick war wild. „Ich hätte dich eher mit eigenen Händen getötet als zuzulassen, dass diese Männer dich anrühren." Er starrte sie ohne zu blinzeln an. „Es klebt schon so viel Blut an diesen Händen, und wieder wäre es das Blut von jemandem, der mir vertraut." Er schüttelte sie. „Das _muss_ aufhören, Gryffindor. Du musst aufhören, mir zu vertrauen."

Hermione schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht", sagte sie. „Du kannst mir genauso gut sagen, ich solle mit dem Atmen aufhören."

Severus ließ sie los und fuhr sich fahrig durch das Gesicht, rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Er war so erschöpft, dass er sich am liebsten hingelegt und geschlafen und vergessen hätte, doch er war sich sicher, dass ihn die Alpträume übermannen würden, sobald er die Augen schloss und außerdem war das weder die Gelegenheit noch der Ort, um seinem Bedürfnis nachzukommen. Und diese sture, kleine Löwin war noch immer nicht vor ihm davongelaufen, wie es jeder vernünftige Mensch tun würde. Dann konnte es auch nicht schaden, sie noch einmal an sich zu ziehen, zu spüren, dass da jemand an ihn glaubte, der noch nicht lange tot und begraben war.

Sie seufzte auf, als er noch einmal die Arme um sie schlang, doch sie wehrte sich nicht. Zum ersten Mal erlebte sie, dass er schwach war und sich auch Schwäche gestattete und ob es ihm bewusst war oder nicht, es gab von seiner Seite aus keinen größeren Vertrauensbeweis. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Atem nach endlosen Minuten wieder ruhiger und tiefer wurde, auch wenn noch gelegentlich ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief. Schließlich räusperte er sich und hob den Kopf. „Steh auf, Gryffindor, du erdrückst mich", sagte er in dem schwachen Versuch, zu seinem knurrigen Ich zurückzukehren.

Hermione erhob sich sofort, wenn auch widerwillig. Ihr wurde heiß, weil sie die Nähe zu dem Tränkemeister viel zu sehr genossen hatte. „Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich meine Hände nicht von dir lassen kann", antwortete sie in einem ebenso jämmerlichen Versuch, die alte Leichtigkeit zwischen ihnen wieder herzustellen. „Du hast es mir im Tower ja oft genug vorgehalten. Gehen wir zurück?"

„Haben wir eine andere Wahl?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich." Er machte eine stillschweigende Kopfbewegung, um ihr zu bedeuten, voranzugehen, doch sie blieb noch einmal stehen. „Du wirst es nicht hören wollen, Severus, und ich werde es auch nicht noch einmal sagen. Aber für mich bist du der tapferste Mann, den ich je kennengelernt habe."

Er schnaubte und ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, doch er gab keinen höhnischen Kommentar ab. _Und das_, dachte Hermione, _sagte schon eine Menge über seine momentane Gefühlswelt aus_.

Sie legten die Strecke bis zu dem kargen Raum in Schweigen zurück, nur das harte Klacken ihrer Schritte war zu hören. Fast schon befürchtete Hermione, sie hätten sich verirrt, doch da war sie, die hölzerne Tür, und sie stieß sie auf. Simba Faulkes wirbelte herum; sie war allein in dem Raum. Auf dem Tisch waren Speisen und Getränke verteilt, doch sie hatte offensichtlich nichts davon angerührt und war wie eine Löwin, der sie ihren Spitznamen zu verdanken hatte, unruhig hin- und hergelaufen. „Hermione! Wie geht es dir?" Sie eilte ihnen entgegen.

Sie musterte ihre Studentin aufmerksam und ließ dann ihren Blick zu dem Tränkemeister schweifen. „Severus, nicht wahr? Du warst einige Jahre über mir." Er gab keine Antwort, bedachte sie nur mit einem kalten Starren. Simbas Hand umfasste Hermiones Schulter. „Fyg'hnt und Har'mny haben mir eine ziemlich seltsame Geschichte erzählt, von dem, wie ihr hierhergekommen seid und warum. Und ich habe es so verstanden, dass du Hermione geschlagen hast, um sie irgendwie zu beschützen." Ihr Gesicht wurde hart, jegliche Freundlichkeit verschwand. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso du glaubtest, du könntest Hermione schützen, indem du sie windelweich prügelst, aber solltest du das in meiner Anwesenheit noch einmal machen, Snape, dann gnade dir Merlin!"

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Professor", bat Hermione. „Wir haben das bereits geklärt. Und wie auch immer es aussehen mag, Severus ist mein Freund."

„Dann hat er eine seltsame Art, seine Freundschaft zu zeigen", murmelte Simba, zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hermione und fuhr fort: „Finite Incantatem!"

„Ich stehe nicht unter dem Imperius!", sagte Hermione heftig.

„Sicher ist sicher", antwortete ihre Professorin und ignorierte die bösartigen Blicke des Tränkemeisters. „Und jetzt erzählt ihr mir, wieso ihr hier seid!"

Hermione starrte sie ungläubig an. „Sie sind seit zwei Tagen verschwunden und fragen, warum nach Ihnen gesucht wird?"

„So ein Unsinn!" Liz Faulkes hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Ich bin seit genau…" Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „…acht Stunden hier. Du hast mich doch noch gesehen, als ich vorhin meine Schuhe angezogen habe. In einer Stunde gibt es Frühstück!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Wackeldackel. „Sie irren sich, Professor. Sie sind jetzt über 48 Stunden fort! Severus, sag doch was!"

Er rieb sich die Stoppeln am Kinn. Obwohl er noch entsetzlich blass und seine Augen rot unterlaufen waren, waren zumindest seine Gedanken wieder klar. „Dieser… Elf…", grollte er. „Fyg'hnt. Er sagte etwas davon, dass die Zeit hier anders vergeht als bei uns. Und dass selbst Menschen eine weitaus höhere Lebenserwartung haben. Ich denke, er sagt die Wahrheit. Sie sind seit mindestens zwei Tagen verschwunden, Faulkes, höchstwahrscheinlich noch länger. Genau wie wir, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie glauben, erst acht Stunden hier zu sein und wir meiner Schätzung nach auch gefühlte zwei Stunden die… Gastfreundschaft genießen durften."

Simba setzte sich an den Tisch uns spielte geistesabwesend mit einer Frucht, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Apfel aufwies. „Oh, verdammt, verdammt", murmelte sie und blickte dann zu Hermione auf. „Ich habe euch also Sorgen bereitet?"

Die junge Gryffindor nickte. „Ich habe das Aurorenbüro und die Eingreiftruppe verrückt gemacht. Und dann habe ich Severus um Hilfe gebeten, und er ist sofort gekommen."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie sind Sie eigentlich hierher gekommen, Faulkes?", fragte er barsch.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick. „Ich bin spazieren gegangen. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und da ich Schmerztränke nicht vertrage muss ich sie anders loswerden. Also bin ich raus und hatte vor, eine kleine Runde zu drehen. Ich apparierte zu den Steinen von Avebury, dorthin, wo unsere andere Gruppe arbeitete, weil ich dachte, ich könnte mir ansehen, wie weit sie gekommen sind und mir ein Bild machen. Unsere Arithmantiker versuchen, den Sinn der Steine zu errechnen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, als Severus die Stirn runzelte.

„Jedenfalls kam ich an und wanderte an einem der großen Steine entlang, als ich auf einer glatten Fläche ausrutschte, stürzte und mir den Kopf anschlug. Und das nächste Mal bin ich hier unten aufgewacht, während Har'mny und Fyg'hnt mir äußerst behutsam zu verstehen gaben, wer sie sind und wo ich mich befand. Sie waren zu mir sehr freundlich und erzählten mir von der Geschichte Stonehenges und Aveburys."

„Ja?", fragte Hermione mit leuchtenden Augen.

Liz Faulkes nickte, hob aber bedächtig die Hand. „Tatsache ist, sie gaben mir zu verstehen, dass ich zwei Möglichkeiten hätte. 1. Sie würden mir alles erzählen und ich bliebe für immer hier, denn Leute mit Arithmantik- und Runenkenntnissen wären willkommen. Oder 2. Sie würden mir zwar auch alles erzählen, aber wenn ich mich dagegen entscheiden würde, für immer hier zu bleiben, würden sie für die Zeit, die ich hier verbracht hatte, mein Gedächtnis löschen, bevor sie mich gehen ließen."

Severus lief ein paar Schritte auf und ab, in Gedanken versunken. „Da hast du es, Gryffindor", sagte er zu Hermione.

„Die scheinbar obliviateten und desorientierten Leute, die immer in anderen Grafschaften auftauchten?"

„Genau die."

„Erzählen Sie es uns?", wandte er sich an Simba.

„Nur wenn du dich endlich hinsetzt, du machst mich ganz nervös, Severus!", sagte die Professorin und hielt Hermione fest, die unbewusst Severus' Tigerei nachahmte.

Sie beobachtete, dass sich die beiden nebeneinander hinsetzten, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, als hätten sie das schon oft getan und es wäre nichts dabei. Sie kannte den Tränkemeister nicht besonders gut, denn wer kümmerte sich schon zu Schulzeiten um einen Jungen, der einige Jahre älter und nicht einmal der angesagteste Quidditchkapitän war? Doch sie wusste natürlich um seinen Ruf, und der war alles andere als menschenfreundlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieso der düstere Mann so offensichtlich gut mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin zurecht kam, und dann auch noch ausgerechnet einer Gryffindor, die Harry Potters engste Freundin war.

Doch da sie Hermione als intelligente und warmherzige junge Frau kennengelernt hatte, die jedoch, wenn es sein musste, stur mit dem Kopf durch die Wand marschierte, war es wohl nicht völlig abwegig, dass, wenn der berühmt-berüchtigte Severus Snape jemanden so nah an sich heran ließ, es gerade sie war. Simba verdrängte weitere Gedanken um dieses ungleiche Paar.

„Ich lasse jetzt mal alle Zahlenangaben beiseite, denn wie wir ja bereits festgestellt haben, läuft die Zeit vielleicht ein wenig anders ab. Übrigens ein interessantes arithmantisches Problem, meinst du nicht, Hermione? Ich frage mich, worin das begründet ist. Vielleicht eine gewaltige Magiequelle? Oder eine Art Raum-Zeit-Krümmung?"

„Um Merlins Willen, Faulkes!", fuhr sie Severus an. „Stellen Sie dem Mädchen nicht solche Fragen, sie hört sonst vor übermorgen nicht mehr auf zu plappern!"

Hermione wurde rot; tatsächlich hätte sie sich mit Begeisterung in diese Theorien gestürzt, wenn er sie nicht von vornherein gestoppt hätte. Simba lachte nur und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Die Elfen waren lange vor allen anderen vernunftbegabten Wesen da, zumindest laut Har'mny, der wohl so eine Art Chronist hier ist. Es folgte eine Menge Blabla á la paradiesische Zustände nur ohne Gott und Schlange und den ganzen Verführungsteil, den wir in unserer Bibel finden. Und dann kamen irgendwann die Menschen, aber sie blieben lange Zeit harmlos, selbst die magischen.

Doch irgendwann wurden sie immer mehr und begannen, Jagd auf die Elfen zu machen. Ein normaler Elf kann nicht wirklich von einem Menschen überrumpelt werden, dazu ist seine Magie zu stark, aber auch Elfen müssen ab und zu schlafen und dann war es wohl ein leichtes, sie zu töten, Sicherheitszauber hin oder her. Und wenn unter den Jägern noch ein magisch begabter Mensch dabei war, wurde es besonders schlimm. Sie jagten nicht nur aus Angst vor dem fremden Wesen sondern auch wegen ihrer Magie."

„Das Töten überlassen wir Ihnen, Sie beherrschen es um so viel besser", zitierte Severus leise die Worte Fyg'nhts.

Simba sah ihn fragend an, doch da er sich nicht erklärte, fuhr sie einfach fort. „Es hatte zu gleichen Teilen etwas mit Angst vor ihnen und der Gier nach ihren Fähigkeiten zu tun. Sie – die Menschen – glaubten laut Har'mny daran, dass die Elfen sich irgendwann zu Tyrannen erheben und sie unterdrücken würden. Es half auch nicht gerade, dass einige Elfen tatsächlich Vorstöße in diese Richtung unternahmen. Es gibt viele Legenden über Schlachten zwischen Elfen und Menschen und Har'mny sagte, die meisten sind tatsächlich geschehen. Allerdings konnte er mir nicht erklären, wieso die Elfen, die in meinen fantastischen Büchern vorkommen, immer groß und schlank und wahnsinnig gutaussehend sind." Sie lächelte.

„Fyg'hnt meinte, es liege daran, dass Menschen gern übertreiben. Jeder wüsste auch, dass Vampire völlig normal aussehen und keineswegs blass und blutleer oder wunderschön daherkämen und trotzdem halten sich diese Legenden hartnäckig. Wie auch immer… Es kam zu ziemlichen Blutbädern und irgendwann spalteten sich die Elfen in zwei Gruppen. Die einen wollten und konnten es nicht mehr ertragen und waren dafür, sich mit den Menschen zu arrangieren, zumal es immer mehr wurden und man ihnen nirgends mehr entfliehen konnte. Die anderen wollten sich keineswegs den Menschen unterordnen, lieber bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen."

„Ich werde mich unbedingt bemühen, diese tragische Geschichte bei Beedle unterzubringen", murmelte Severus.

Hermione stupste ihn in die Rippen, griff dann nach einem Krug, um sich etwas von den Getränken einzugießen und hielt dann inne, um Severus anzusehen. „Entschuldige", sagte sie. „Ich wollte nicht…" Sie wurde rot. Ohne zu überlegen hatte sie ihn behandelt wie Ron oder Harry – wieder einmal.

„Angst vor meiner Rache, Gryffindor?", fragte er, nahm ihr den Becher weg, schnüffelte an der Flüssigkeit und kostete vorsichtig. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und trank ganz aus.

„Als ob eine Löwin jemals Angst vor einer Schlange gehabt hätte oder haben müsste", konterte sie und versuchte, ihm ihren Becher wegzunehmen. Selbstverständlich dachte er gar nicht daran, etwas wieder herzugeben, was er einmal erobert hatte.

„Gibt es noch ein Happy End bei der ganzen Sache?", fragte der Tränkemeister Simba, die vorsorglich gewartet hatte, bis sie mit ihrer Kabbelei fertig waren.

„Nicht wirklich. Die Elfen verstritten sich untereinander völlig und bekriegten sich schließlich sogar. Irgendwann kamen jedoch ein paar der vernünftigeren unter ihnen zu dem Schluss, dass es albern wäre, sich gegenseitig auszurotten, da ihre Population sowieso nicht die allergrößte war und sie einigten sich darauf, dass diejenigen, die mit den Menschen leben wollten, genau das taten und ihre Klappe hielten, während die anderen, die das nicht tun wollten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Untergrund gingen."

„Und so entstanden schließlich die Haus- und Wildelfen? Und der schlimme Ruf, den die Wildelfen weghaben, stammt noch aus der Zeit, als sie und die Menschen sich gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben?", fragte Hermione aufgeregt.

„So sieht es aus", sagte Simba und nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, das hört sich alles so unausgegoren an", fand Severus. „Wozu haben sie denn überhaupt diese Riesensteine aufgestellt? Und was bedeuten diese Runen?"

Simba grinste breit. „Diese Runen sind überhaupt keine Runen. Es ist Elfenschrift. Sie ist nicht dazu gedacht, von uns gelesen zu werden, sie ist für ihre „Sklavenverwandten", wie es Fyg'nht so nett ausgedrückt hat. Natürlich konnten wir sie nicht entziffern, weil sie sich ständig ändert. Immer, wenn sie den Hauselfen etwas mitteilen wollten, haben sie die angeblichen Runen hinterlassen. Stonehenge und alle anderen Steinkreise sind im Prinzip nichts anderes als überdimensionale schwarze Bretter."

„So ein Schwachsinn!", knurrte Severus. „Oder?" Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Das ist zumindest das, was Har'mny gesagt hat. Ob es wirklich stimmt oder nicht, wage ich nicht einmal im Ansatz beurteilen. Was ist los, Hermione? Du bist so ruhig."

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum uns anfangs die „Runen" so bekannt vorkamen", sagte Hermione. „Ich war mehrmals in der Küche in Hogwarts, wie ihr wahrscheinlich auch. Und ich könnte schwören, ich habe dort dieselbe Schrift gesehen und auf der Stelle wieder vergessen."

„Du kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all!", knurrte Severus. „Du hast so was von Recht!"

„Kann ich das schriftlich haben mit Unterschrift?"

_Um Merlins Willen_, dachte Hermione perplex. War das ein – wenn auch schwaches – Lächeln, welches an den Mundwinkeln des Tränkemeisters zupfte? Sie holte tief Luft, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihn dümmlich anzustrahlen. Gut, dass er das nicht öfter machte. Es war eine tödliche Waffe.

„Ich…" Sie merkte, dass sie ins Stammeln geriet und setzte von neuem an. „Ich gehe also davon aus, dass die Warnung in dem Buch, welches dir Professor Ark gezeigt hat, von Druiden stammt, die gemerkt hatten, dass ab und zu Leute verschwinden? Und damals war es ja nicht so einfach, von einer Grafschaft wieder nach Hause zu kommen, besonders, wenn man desorientiert ist. Also sind bestimmt viele Leute nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Oder es stammt von Zauberern, die von ihren Hauselfen gewarnt wurden, dass dort etwas „Böses unter der Erde" ist."

„Hör auf zu plappern, Gryffindor. Weder Faulkes noch ich sind Longbottom und auch ohne deine Hilfe dahintergekommen", sagte Severus und stand auf, um unruhig hin- und herzulaufen. „Werden Sie also hierbleiben?", wandte er sich an Simba.

„Bist du verrückt? Natürlich nicht! Ich habe meinen Job, meine Familie, meine Studenten, die ich nicht verlassen kann. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es wäre ja nett, die Elfen ein wenig zu erforschen, aber nicht um den Preis, dass ich nie wieder nach Hause komme."

„Dann werden sie uns also obliviaten, um ihr Geheimnis zu schützen", stellte er langsam fest und Hermione spürte, dass sie jegliche Farbe verlor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yup, schon wieder ist eine GSI-Staffel zu Ende. Ich plane an der nächsten, verspreche im Moment aber nichts, da ich mit ein paar anderen Sachen sehr beschäftigt bin. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

**Mutzel**: die Story ist leider schon fertig, wie alle GSI ist es eine Shortstory. Na ja, Hermione ist halt Hermione. Klar reagiert sie zuerst geschockt und erschüttert – würde jedem von uns so gehen… aber im Endeffekt hört sie doch auf ihr Herz, nicht auf ihren analytischen Verstand. Und Severus… der ist eigentlich nicht wieder normal, aber so daran gewöhnt zu schauspielern, dass er zumindest so tun kann…

**ll**: ach, ich mag deinen Decknamen… er ist wohl klingend und hat das gewisse Etwas… :D Ja, Sev wird hier ganz schön durch seine Erinnerungen gezerrt und es ist noch nicht vorbei… bist du wirklich immer noch so sauer auf die Elfen? Ich meine… würdest du nicht auch so handeln, um dein Volk oder Rudel zu schützen?

**Try**: würde Hermione dieses Vertrauen aufgeben/verlieren, würde das bedeuten, sie verlöre einen Teil ihres Selbst… also unmöglich. …_lässt sich trotzdem gerne drücken und reicht ein Taschentuch_… Bitte sehr, selbst aus der Packung genommen! :D Zu dem Nehmen der Erinnerungen kann ich nur sagen, dass es nicht die Elfen selbst sind, die sich darum kümmern…

**ViperSn**: lol… kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du außer einem Winzwolf auch noch einen Winztiger zu Hause hast? Ja, sie haben die Professorin gefunden und bringen sie auch nach Hause…

**Metadin**: hm, das gibt es exklusiv nur bei Bigear-Elves-Online, aber ich kann dir sagen, die sind verdammt teuer und nehmen keine Schecks… ;D Und dass sich Hermione unserem ZTM nicht entziehen kann, ist doch für uns keine Überraschung, oder?

**Schwarzleserin007**: es war nicht die Absicht, dich heftig mitzunehmen, aber dass unser Sev innerlich einen Haufen Dämonen füttert, ist relativ logisch… und trotzdem schön, dass ausgerechnet so ein Erlebnis unsere beiden Lieblingsprotagonisten näher bringt…

**Illing**: seit wann hast du eine Brille, hm? Ich glaube, die setzt du nur auf, wenn du was Ultragescheites von dir gibst, damit du noch ultragescheiter wirkst… Hermione ist intelligent, allerdings leidet ihr Verstand gerade ein bisschen – aus ziemlich offensichtlichen Gründen… _sieht sich auch unauffällig um_… Sie schimpft doch immer so, wenn ich sage, wie viel sie wirklich wiegt… dann kommen wieder die ganzen Eulen mit lauter Essen… wow… auf deine Erpelfolie bin ich jetzt richtig stolz und du hast es perfekt erkannt – na ja, du bist mein Illing, oder?! Noch das letzte chap heute, und es ist wieder vorbei… :(

**no_name**: ich werde mal deinen Vorschlag aufgreifen und reinschauen, allerdings muss ich auch gleich sagen, dass ich wirklich kein Freund von solchen Psychospielchen bin, im Gegenteil, ich hasse es. Klar, wir manipulieren alle mal oder werden manipuliert, aber in dem Moment, wo jemand dabei Schaden erleidet, ist für mich die Grenze erreicht. Ich mag auch lieber Mystery-GSI-like… ;D

**Nik**: was die Namen und ihre Aussprache angeht, mach dir keine Sorgen, das erfährst du heute… ah… das werde ich mir merken… wenn ich demnächst wieder meiner Serienkillertätigkeit nachgehe, werde ich meine Opfer ganz eng zusammentreiben, dann schreien sie vielleicht nicht so hysterisch… man kann immer nur lernen… :D Okay, okay… mein letztes Angebot: 51 %!

**Ally**: ich denke auch, dass es anders gegangen wäre, aber leider hatte ich bei Fyg'hnt kein Mitspracherecht und der kleine Kerl macht es lieber auf die harte Tour… Hinten anstellen… da ist was dran. …_starrt auf die Schlange von Frauen_… am besten, du ziehst eine Nummer, Ally… :D

**Silvia**: ja, der Elf ist ein Wächter und obwohl seine Methoden manchmal fraglich erscheinen, macht er doch einen guten Job oder hast du schon mal vorher was von Wildelfen gehört? :D Büchse der Pandora trifft es gut und wahrscheinlich gibt es da noch viel, viel mehr… _schaudert_… was den Obliviate angeht… _schielt ganz nach unten_…

**Leoka**: ich danke dir für dein Lob. Leider ist das jetzt schon das letzte Kapitel...

**lufa**: …_schluck_… Aber, aber… ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen! …_schluck_… eigentlich hat Sev ja nicht einmal einen Blendzauber benutzt, er hat lediglich einen Buckel gemacht, um seine große Gestalt zusammenzuklappen, die Kapuze übergeworfen, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen und die Stimme verstellt… ich, abrechnen? Ähm… keine Ahnung, was du meinst… :D Das Gespräch ging ja noch, das, was Sev mit dem Hirsch gemacht hat, war eher nicht in Hermiones Sinn…

**Liz Faulkes**: ups… also, das mit dem Gewicht… ok, ich weiß, dass du höchstens 80 Pfund im nassen Zustand und mit Winterklamotten wiegst… hör auf zu grummeln, das mit Sev in die Arme nehmen hatten wir doch schon ewig oft – hinten anstellen! Hey, Simba verteidigt nur ihr Löwenbaby, und sie kennt ja Sevs Dämonen nicht, klar? Also lass sie in Ruhe, du… _knurrt_… _stürzt sich freudestrahlend auf den Nougat_…

**KYB-2007**: klar hattest du Recht, ging ja nicht anders, oder? Lol… ich kann dir versichern, solange die beiden Sturköpfe sich nicht selbst eingestehen werden, dass da etwas mehr ist als „nur" Freundschaft, solange wird GSI weitergehen… und wer weiß? Vielleicht greife ich ja deinen Vorschlag auf und lasse sie ein magisches Ermittlungsbüro aufmachen… du hast schließlich noch mal Recht mit den ganzen Mysterien dieser Welt…

**Boomshaker41**: also, ich hoffe mal, du meinst mit Anne Hathaway nicht Shakespeares Ehefrau, denn sonst könnte es ein Problem geben mit der Rolle… größtenteils, dass sie schon ein paar Jahrhunderte tot ist, es sei denn, sie wohnt unter Stonehenge… :D Whoa, Schokomuffins, selbstgebacken! Ich liebe es – ist schon Weihnachten? Apropos Weihnachten, ich habe einen Weihnachts-OS geschrieben, in dem Kakao mit Baileys vorkommt…;D

**Angie**: oh, ja… so, wie ich mir Hermione vorstelle, hat sie sich schon sehr lange und intensiv mit der Person Severus Snape auseinandergesetzt… spätestens seit dem Moment, an dem sie herausfand, warum er sich Halbblutprinz nannte… whoa… super, Angie, bring mich zum Erröten… das sieht bei mir so lächerlich aus, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen… besonders in Verbindung mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen, welches zweimal um meinen Kopf reicht… nah am Wasser? Na ja, logisch bei dir… :D Lol… ich fand die Erklärung mit den schwarzen Brettern auch nicht sinnloser als eine antike Sternenguckeraussicht… uh… sag mal, hast du eine Wanze in meinem Rechner? Mit deinem letzten Absatz hast du ja schon alles gesagt, was im letzten Kapitel vorkommt… _grummel_…

**Das letzte GSI-Kapitel ist Alandra gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**6. Kapitel**

Severus strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Von mir aus können sie für immer und ewig ein Rätsel bleiben, genau wie Stonehenge und sämtliche verdammten Steinkreise. Aber ich hasse es, wenn mir jemand im Gehirn herumspielt. Und außerdem möchte ich auch nur ungern tagelang in einer fremden Umgebung herumirren ohne zu wissen, wer ich bin oder was mir passiert ist." Er sprach eher zu selbst. Wie es schien war er tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, um wenigstens wieder zu unserem Ausgangspunkt zurückzukehren." Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, setzte sich auf die Tischkante und streckte die Hand aus. „Gib mir deinen Arm, Gryffindor", sagte er herrisch.

„Warum?", fragte sie, tat jedoch, was er verlangte und fuhr dann hoch, als er ihren Ärmel hochschob und seinen Zauberstab auf die bloße Haut ihrer Arminnenseite drückte. „Au!"

„Stell dich nicht so an, das ist in ein paar Tagen wieder fort!" Offensichtlich mit sich zufrieden, drehte der Tränkemeister ihren Arm hin und her und begutachtete sein Werk. Hermione riss sich von ihm los.

Ihre Augen wurden weit, als etwas entdeckte, was aussah wie ein Brandzeichen oder ein frisches Tattoo. „Du hast mir die Adresse deiner Schwester eingebrannt?", zischte sie.

Er wiederholte die Prozedur an seinem eigenen Arm. „Al wird uns zumindest erzählen, dass wir bereits bei ihr waren und von da aus können wir versuchen, unsere Erinnerungen wieder aufzufrischen. Faulkes?" Er sah Simba auffordernd an.

„Der Gedanke ist nicht schlecht, aber ich möchte nicht verwirrt bei deiner Schwester auftauchen", wehrte sie ab. „Dann lieber in der Herberge in Avebury." Sie nannte ihm die Adresse und während er ihr dieselbe Behandlung zukommen ließ, funkelte ihn Hermione wütend an.

„Das wäre mir auch lieber gewesen, warum hast du mich nicht erst gefragt?"

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, und dein Geplapper wäre mir zuviel gewesen", murmelte er, sprang vom Tisch und zog seine Jacke wieder ordentlich an.

Hermione schnaubte, beschloss jedoch, dass es jetzt zu spät war, mit ihm darüber zu streiten und dass er es außerdem jetzt nur verdient hatte, wenn sie plapperte. „Glaubt ihr, dass Fyg'hnt tatsächlich älter als 600 Jahre ist? Wie alt werden denn Hauselfen im Allgemeinen?"

„Sollte es tatsächlich etwas geben, das du nicht weißt?", brummte der Tränkemeister. „Und das, wo ihr ständig mit Dobby zusammen Unfug gestiftet habt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das haben wir nicht! Er hat uns nur ab und zu geholfen, wenn wir ihn darum gebeten haben. Weißt du es jetzt oder nicht?"

„Hauselfen werden älter als Menschen, aber ich habe noch nie von einem gehört, der älter als 200 Jahre wurde", gab er zu.

„Also… stimmt es, dass die Lebenserwartung hier höher ist. So ein Potenzial…", murmelte Hermione.

„Ein Traum für jeden Arithmantiker", stimmte Simba zu. „Und es ist natürlich auch klar, warum sie so auf Geheimhaltung bestehen. Stellt euch vor, in der ganzen Welt würde bekannt, was hier los ist? Das Muggelmilitär würde hier einfallen mit all seinen Forschern, unsere Leute würden sämtliche Wissenschaftler losschicken. Diese Söldner vorhin, die, die euch hierher gebracht haben. Wahrscheinlich sind sie authentisch. Also mindestens 400 Jahre alt. Und keiner von ihnen sieht älter aus als 30!"

„Faszinierend!", spottete Severus. „Ich…"

Er unterbrach sich ausnahmsweise selbst, als sich die Tür öffnete und die beiden Elfen hereinkamen.

„Es ist Zeit", verkündete Har'mny. „Sie müssen sich jetzt entscheiden. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir Sie sehr gern in unseren Reihen aufnehmen würden. Wir sind die Hüter alter Magie und alten Wissens und Sie könnten Ihr gesamtes Leben lang damit zubringen, all das zu erforschen – aber Sie könnten nie wieder zurückkehren."

„Was hätten _Sie_ eigentlich davon, wenn wir hierblieben?", fragte Severus misstrauisch. „Haben Sie nicht schon genug Sklaven? Wir haben gesehen, dass Sie Menschen hier für ihre groben Arbeiten halten, es war in der großen Höhle ziemlich eindeutig zu erkennen."

Har'mny lachte. „Ich fürchte, Sie haben den denkbar schlechtesten Eindruck von uns bekommen. Die Menschen, die Sie gesehen haben, sind einfache Leute aus Jahrhunderten, an die Sie nicht einmal eine Erinnerung haben. Sie können nichts anderes als grobe Arbeiten verrichten. Sie sind nicht einmal magisch. Nein, was wir von Ihnen möchten ist dasselbe, was wir Ihnen anbieten. Wissen. Unsere Bevölkerungsdichte ist gering, in ganz Britannien gibt es vielleicht noch 4000 von unserer Spezies – ich glaube, Sie nennen uns _Wildelfen_ und _Legende_…"

Er lächelte traurig. „Tatsache ist, wir haben weniger Geburten als Todesfälle, denn es scheint, unsere Umwelt gibt uns vielleicht ein langes, aber nur selten _neues_ Leben. Und somit stirbt bei uns langsam aber sicher auch altes Wissen aus und neues Wissen erhalten wir nur in den seltenen Fällen, wenn sich von den versklavten Familienmitgliedern jemand entschließt, zu uns zu kommen oder sich tatsächlich einer von euch Menschen für uns entscheidet. In ganz Europa gibt es Steinkreise, doch nur die wenigsten werden so bewohnt wie das bei Stonehenge der Fall ist."

„Könnten wir nicht wenigstens ein paar Tage hier bleiben?", fragte Hermione. Die Aussicht, wenigstens rudimentär etwas von diesem ungeahnten Wissen zu erhalten, erschien ihr unwiderstehlich. „Ich würde danach auch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen, nie etwas über euch zu erzählen, wenn ihr mein Gedächtnis nicht löscht!"

Severus' Hand grub sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter. „Nein!", zischte er ihr ins Ohr, entsetzt, dass sie auch nur diesen Vorschlag machte.

Er bekam unerwartete Hilfe von Fyg'hnt. Der Elf schüttelte den massigen Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Sehen Sie… wir nehmen Ihnen nicht selbst die Erinnerung an Ihre Zeit bei uns. Das macht das _Labyrinth_. Es entscheidet, wie viel von Ihnen gelöscht werden muss, darauf haben wir keinen Einfluss. Und jetzt ist das _Labyrinth_ aktiv. Sie haben nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster, sich zu entscheiden. Bleiben Sie hier, aber dann für immer. Oder Sie gehen – und verlieren die Erinnerung an alles, was uns betrifft."

„Wir gehen!", blaffte der Tränkemeister. „Ehrlich gesagt, die Vorstellung, alles zu vergessen, was hier vorgefallen ist, bekommt in meinen Augen mehr und mehr Annehmlichkeiten."

„Das ist schade", sagte Har'mny und musterte Hermione und Simba. „Sind Sie alle dieser Ansicht? Dass Sie gehen möchten, meine ich?"

„Ja, Har'mny", sagte Liz Faulkes überzeugt. „Ich bin dankbar, dass Sie so freundlich zu mir waren, aber ich habe dort oben ein Leben, das auf mich wartet." Hermione nickte, wenn auch zögernd.

„Folgen Sie mir", sagte Har'mny und wandte sich zur Tür.

Als Severus den Raum verlassen wollte, hielt ihn Fyg'hnt fest. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen starrte er auf den Elfen herab und biss die Zähne zusammen in Erwartung eines mentalen Angriffs. Doch Fyg'hnt hatte nichts dergleichen vor. Er starrte ihm lange ins Gesicht. „Ich habe die Dunkelheit in Ihnen gesehen", sagte er leise und kaum verständlich, doch als Severus nachfragen wollte, was seine Aussage bedeutete, wies er auf Hermione, die sich in diesem Moment umdrehte und auf Severus wartete. „Und ihr Licht."

**SSHGSSHG**

Sie folgten Har'mny durch endlose Gänge. Vor ihnen flackerten unzählige Fackeln auf und beleuchteten ihren Weg, hinter ihnen verloschen sie und ließen nur Dunkelheit und Stille zurück.

„Glaubst du, wir können ihnen trauen?", fragte Hermione Severus.

„Jetzt ist es ein bisschen spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen", murmelte er. „Hast du Angst vor einem Minotaurus in dem seltsamen _Labyrinth_?"

„Nein, aber mir sind seit Riddles Tagebuch leblose Dinge suspekt, die magischen Lebewesen das Denken abnehmen. Warum können sie uns nicht selbst obliviaten? Wieso verlassen sie sich so darauf? Und ist dieses Labyrinth auch für die starken Vergessenszauber zuständig, die offensichtlich über Stonehenge liegen?"

„Ich glaube schon. Zwar ist zumindest Fyg'hnt in der Lage, einen starken Ablenkungszauber zu wirken, denn du warst auf dem Weg zum Verhörzimmer völlig neben dir. Aber es würde doch auf Dauer zuviel magische Energie kosten, permanent einen Vergessenszauber über Stonehenge zu legen, also ist ein Objekt, welches diese Magie ausstrahlt, sehr viel ökonomischer", dachte Severus halblaut nach.

„Ich glaube, Leute wie Malfoy würden ihre rechte Hand opfern, um etwas wie dieses _Labyrinth_ in die Hände zu bekommen."

„Nicht nur das", knurrte der Tränkemeister zustimmend. „Hast du Angst?", fragte er dann abrupt.

Hermione seufzte leise. „Ja", bekannte sie. „Und du?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, antwortete aber nicht. Wachsam sah er über seine Schulter nach hinten, wo ihnen Fyg'hnt in gewissem Abstand folgte. Vor ihnen liefen Simba und Har'mny, die sich leise unterhielten. „Ich hoffe, es war nicht die dümmste Entscheidung meines Lebens, dich in diese Sache hineinzureiten", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich glaube eher, ich habe dich hier hereingezogen!"

„Streitest du schon wieder, Gryffindor?" Hermione lächelte. Der dunkle Mann hatte wirklich manchmal eine Art, sie abzulenken, die unglaublich war.

Weil sie dabei war, ihn anzusehen, bemerkte sie erst, dass ihre Vorderleute angehalten hatten, als sie Simba beinahe in die Hacken trat. „Entschuldigung!", nuschelte sie. Sie hatten eine kleine Höhle erreicht, die nur von wenigen Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Har'mny deutete auf einen schmalen Gang, der in die Dunkelheit führte.

„Das _Labyrinth_ beginnt genau dort. Sie müssen es einzeln betreten und Liz sollte als erste gehen, da sie als erste gekommen ist. Achten Sie wirklich darauf, einzeln hineinzugehen, sonst werden Sie alle Ihre Erinnerungen für immer verlieren!", warnte er. „Sind Sie bereit?"

Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten und spähte vorsichtig in den Gang. „Ich sehe kein _Labyrinth_", sagte er. „Da ist nur ein schmaler Weg."

„Seien Sie versichert, es ist da", antwortete Fyg'hnt trocken. „Liz? Har'mny und ich ziehen uns jetzt zurück, aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen."

Simba wirkte verlegen. „Ebenso, auch wenn ich das gleich wieder vergessen haben werde, richtig?"

Fyg'hnt senkte zustimmend seinen Kopf, nickte ihr zu und drehte sich abrupt herum, um zu gehen. Har'mny blinzelte ihnen mit seinen großen Augen zu, bewegte ein wenig seine Fledermausohren, deutete eine Verbeugung an und verschwand ebenso. Severus beobachtete die beiden Elfen, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. „Wollen Sie tatsächlich als erste gehen, Faulkes, oder soll ich?"

Simba schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich mach das schon. Falls wir in diesem _Labyrinth_ noch mehr Zeit verlieren, wäre es wohl nicht schlecht, wenn ich wirklich als erste wieder auftauche. Vorausgesetzt, ich tauche jemals wieder auf…", murmelte sie. Der Tränkemeister warf noch einmal einen Blick zur anderen Seite der Höhle, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Elfen fort waren. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie sich irgendwann davon überzeugen würden, dass sie tatsächlich in das Labyrinth gingen, aber im Moment waren sie nicht zu sehen.

„Krempeln Sie Ihren Jackenärmel hoch", wies er Simba an. „Die Adresse muss das erste sein, worauf Ihr Blick fällt, sonst irren Sie noch länger ohne Gedächtnis herum!"

„Gute Idee!" Simba schob den Ärmel ihrer Jacke hoch und wandte sich dann um. „Ich hoffe, ich erinnere mich wieder soweit, dass ich weiß, wer du bist, Hermione, aber falls nicht, möchte ich dir sagen, dass du eine ausgezeichnete Studentin bist und es mir eine Freude war, mit dir zu arbeiten. Und vielen Dank, dass du dich meinetwegen in Gefahr begeben hast, um mich zu suchen!"

Severus schnaubte. „Machen Sie sich nichts vor, Faulkes, wären Sie nicht gewesen, hätte Miss Granger sich irgendeine andere Gefahr gesucht, in die sie gestürzt wäre. Und jetzt ab mit Ihnen, ich würde gern noch in diesem Jahrtausend in unserer Welt wieder auftauchen!"

Simba lachte, tätschelte Hermiones Schulter und packte dann Severus' Hand. „Dir auch vielen Dank, Severus. Ich glaube, du bist bei weitem nicht der große, böse Mann, als den du dich so gerne darstellst. Pass auf Hermione und auf dich auf!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging energisch in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Zauberstab beschien wie ein Leuchtfeuer ihre Position, bis sie plötzlich verschwunden war.

„Verdammt!", knurrte Severus, der das Licht nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Er fühlte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen und hasste es. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermione, die, anstatt in das Labyrinth zu schauen, ihn anstarrte. „Was ist, Gryffindor? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher, die Elfen haben die Wahrheit gesagt. Du weißt, was meine Schwester erzählt hat. Eine Menge vermisster Leute sind wieder aufgetaucht!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermione und holte tief Luft. „Das ist es auch nicht."

Was hatte sie nur? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber sie wirkte im Moment gleichzeitig verwirrt und entschlossen. Er konnte sehen, dass der Puls unter der dünnen Haut ihres Halses klopfte. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Da ich dafür verantwortlich bin" – er deutete auf ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe – „ist es das mindeste, dass ich es wieder heile, findest du nicht? Heb den Kopf!"

Sie gehorchte sofort, seltsam genug. Severus beleuchtete die Verletzung und murmelte einen sanften Heilzauber, wobei er nicht umhin kam, die Form ihrer Lippen zu bemerken. Voll, doch nicht aufgesetzt, durch die Kälte ein wenig blass, aber ganz offensichtlich weich. Nur um zu überprüfen, ob sie wieder gänzlich in Ordnung war, fuhr er mit dem Daumen hinüber. „Alles in Ordnung", sagte er dann und fragte sich, warum seine Stimme so rau war.

„Severus… wir werden alles vergessen, nicht wahr? Alles, was hier unten passiert ist?" Sie bewegte sich sacht, und er machte endlich einen Schritt zurück. Ihm war unerklärlich heiß. Wahrscheinlich bekam er Fieber, Zeit also, endlich hier zu verschwinden.

„Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete er und dachte an die Schrift auf seinem Arm. Dort stand nicht nur die Adresse seiner Schwester.

„Dann ist das wahrscheinlich die erste und einzige Gelegenheit, die ich je bekommen werde", stieß sie hervor. Behutsam, als näherte sie sich einem scheuen Wildtier, trat sie an ihn heran und legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. „Entschuldige…", murmelte sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Für einen glorreichen Moment der Verblüffung stand Severus einfach nur da, überrumpelt, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Gryffindors Goldmädchen küsste ihn! Presste ihre Lippen gegen seine und er stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich voll und weich und kalt waren. _Falsch, falsch, falsch_… schrie es in ihm. Das war so falsch! Wie konnte sie das tun? Sie küsste ihn, Severus Snape, Bastard extraordinaire, was _dachte_ sie sich dabei?

„Was…?" Genau das wollte er fragen, doch sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, zögernd mit der Zunge in seinen Mund einzudringen und genau diese Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und Scheu war es schließlich, die Severus' Widerstand knackte.

Es mochte sein, dass es falsch war und es war absolut nicht gerechtfertigt von ihm, ihre Angst vor dem Labyrinth auszunutzen, doch… _Wir werden alles vergessen_, dachte er. _Es wird sein, als ob es nie passiert wäre_. Der Mann mit Moral haderte, doch der Slytherin triumphierte. Er schaltete sein Bewusstsein aus und fühlte nur noch. Fühlte die Schwere ihres Haares, in das er seine Hände wühlte, die Nachgiebigkeit ihres Körpers, den er an die kalte Mauer presste, ihre Lippen, die sich erwärmten, die sanfte Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Zunge. Fühlte alle diese Kleinigkeiten, die er schon oft registriert hatte, ohne sich einen Gedanken daran zu gestatten.

Die Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg und Hitze abstrahlte, die Weichheit ihrer Wangen, über die er seinen Finger gleiten ließ, die kaum erkennbaren Sommersprossen auf der Nase, die langen, gebogenen Wimpern und die tanzenden Funken in ihren hellbraunen Augen, die noch einen Klecks Grün in sich bargen, all das mischte sich in die Perfektion dieses einen Augenblicks, in dem sich ein Mann und eine Frau küssten. Severus riss sich von ihr los, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er darüber nachdachte, sie gleich hier, mitten im Nirgendwo eines unterirdischen Gebietes, zu nehmen.

Verdammt, was dachte _er_ sich dabei?

Hermione ließ langsam ihre Arme, die sich irgendwann während dieses Kusses um ihn geschlängelt hatten, von seinem Hals gleiten. Ihr Blick war unlesbar. „Ich bin nicht froh, dass wir alles vergessen werden!", sagte sie dann leise und fest und drehte sich herum, um schnurstracks in dem Gang zu verschwinden. Severus starrte ihr nach, schüttelte unaufhörlich den Kopf und rieb sich das Kinn, ohne einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken verfolgen zu können. Sein Herz hämmerte unruhig und schrie nach mehr, doch seine Brust schien sich zusammen zu ziehen und schmerzte.

Wenn man nicht mehr denken konnte und auch ansonsten keine Wahl hatte, musste man handeln. Er packte seinen Zauberstab, ließ ein starkes Licht aufflammen und marschierte los. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte – es gab kein Labyrinth. Es war ein tiefer Gang, der irgendwann einen Bogen schlug und dann…

…stand er in einem hellen, weißen Licht vor einer riesigen quadratischen Fläche. Der Boden war weiß und strahlte und schmerzte in seinen Augen, die Wände waren weiß und alles blendete und glitzerte und er konnte sich nur mühsam dazu aufraffen, einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen. Er sah hin und her, doch es gab nichts, was ihn offen bedrohte. Er war allein. Misstrauisch presste er seinen Zauberstab an seinen Oberschenkel und bewegte sich behutsam vorwärts. Es war sein Glück, dass er langsam unterwegs war, denn im nächsten Augenblick prallte er gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis.

Severus stöhnte auf und griff sich an die Nase, die erheblich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war. Okay, sie war groß, aber es war unnötig, dass sie noch öfter gebrochen wurde als es schon der Fall war. Leise fluchend betastete er sie und danach das Hindernis. Es war offensichtlich eine stabile Mauer, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte. Noch immer lag die helle Fläche frei von jeder Art von Hindernissen vor ihm, doch obwohl seine Augen ihm genau das verrieten, bezeugten seine Hände und seine Nase etwas anderes.

Das Labyrinth war unsichtbar. Severus öffnete seine Jacke, schob die Ärmel hoch, um immer einen Blick auf die Schrift auf seinen Arm zu haben und steckte den Zauberstab in die linke Innentasche, um jederzeit herankommen zu können. Seine Hände tasteten sich an der Mauer entlang, bis er zu einer Lücke kam. Er untersuchte sie. Sie war so breit, dass er mit ausgebreiteten Armen stehen und rechts und links wieder harten Stein berühren konnte. Nicht bereit, die erstbeste Öffnung zu nehmen, glitt Severus an dem anderen Hindernis vorbei, musste jedoch einsehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg als den offensichtlich vorgegebenen gab, als er schließlich an der hellen, festen Höhlenwand anlangte.

Er kehrte zurück und nahm die Öffnung, mit ausgestrecktem Arm vor sich hertastend wie ein Blinder. Er stellte schnell fest, dass es kein Labyrinth im herkömmlichen Sinne war, selbst wenn man die unsichtbaren Hindernisse einmal beiseite ließ. Es gab immer nur eine Öffnung irgendwo im festen Gestein, keine andere Abweichung, keine Irrgänge, keine blinden Alleen. Oder zumindest soweit er das einschätzen konnte, denn wenn ihm seine Augen keinen Streich spielten – und das schloss er mittlerweile nicht mehr aus – befand er sich bereits irgendwo in der Mitte der großen, weißen Fläche.

Und er bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften und er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, wachsam und vorsichtig zu bleiben. Erinnerungen wirbelten ihm im Kopf herum, aus seiner Kindheit, seiner Jugend, den ersten Jahren, die er in Hogwarts lehrte. Es waren keine schlimmen Erinnerungen, im Gegenteil. Die wenigen Momente, die er glücklich gewesen war, waren die stärksten. Fast schien es ihm, dass er kurz davor stand, einen Patronus zu kreieren, denn er sah Lilys lachendes Gesicht vor sich, an einem sonnigen Oktobertag, als sie beide von einem Quidditchspiel zum Schloss zurückkehrten und sie ihn die ganze Zeit anstupste und anrempelte und vom ihm verlangte zuzugeben, dass ihre Mannschaft die bessere gewesen war, obwohl der Slytherinsucher schließlich den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Und dann dieser andere Tag, sein Geburtstag. „25, Severus, mein Junge. Ein Vierteljahrhundert!" Albus Dumbledore überreichte ihm ein eingewickeltes Geschenk. _Schon wieder ein Buch_, hatte er ein wenig verächtlich gedacht, es jedoch ausgewickelt und dann mit großen Augen angestarrt. Es war tatsächlich ein Buch, und dazu noch ein altes, verschlissenes, in dunkel angelaufenes Leder eingebundenes Buch. _Die Macht der Vier_ hieß es, geschrieben von den Gründern Hogwarts und jeder von ihnen hatte über seine speziellen Fähigkeiten berichtet. Slytherin, der ein Krieger und Tränkemeister war, Gryffindor, Schlitzohr und Verwandlungskünstler, Hufflepuff, Weise und Beherrscherin elementarer Magie und Ravenclaw, Forscherin und erste registrierte Animaga Großbritanniens. Severus fühlte plötzlich dieselbe aufkommende Freude und Aufregung, wie er sie an diesem Tag gespürt hatte.

Sein Herz hämmerte und es störte ihn nicht mehr, wenn er gegen die Mauern lief. Alles hatte seine Bedeutung verloren, viel zu wichtig war es, diese Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu fixieren. Dieses Buch war so unglaublich wertvoll… fast so sehr wie… er versuchte angestrengt, diesen Gedanken zu packen, aber er entschlüpfte ihm und er hielt sich an dem fest, was ihm als nächstes im Kopf herumschwirrte. Dieses Mädchen… diese junge Frau… eine wirre Mähne aus braunen Locken und die wärmsten, braunen Augen, die er je gekannt hatte. Gryffindor natürlich und gänzlich ohne Respekt vor ihm. Nein, halt, das war falsch. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. So, ja das war besser, viel besser.

Er schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hund, der aus dem Wasser stieg. Genau, viel besser, wenn sie keine Angst hatte. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn sogar. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Bestimmt mochte sie ihn, sonst hätte sie nicht behauptet, er wäre ihr Freund. Völlig verrückt, die Kleine, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sie nicht auch mochte und ihr Freund sein wollte. Oder? Sie… hatte etwas an sich. Etwas, das ihn entwaffnete und seinen Zorn besänftigte.

Und wieso war es so kalt? Es wurde immer kälter und schwieriger zu denken. Die grelle Fläche war verschwunden und er stand in einem diesigen Grau und dann kam ein Ungeheuer mit riesigen, gelben Augen auf ihn zu, brüllend und quietschend – doch der Minotaurus? –packte ihn und warf ihn drei Fuß durch die Luft. Der Schmerz und die nasse Kälte brachten Severus wieder zu Bewusstsein, und dann kniete ein unförmiger, kleiner Mann neben ihm, stammelnd.

„Sir, ist Ihnen etwas passiert, Sir? Oh, mein Gott, habe ich Sie verletzt? Sie waren plötzlich da wie aus dem Nichts, ich konnte nicht mehr schnell genug bremsen… Oh, mein Gott, oh, mein Gott… können Sie sich bewegen?"

Severus hob den Kopf, bewegte ihn hin und her. Offensichtlich lag er in einem Straßengraben, mitten im von Abgasen völlig geschwärzten Schneematsch. „Können Sie…" Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er sie ewig nicht benutzt. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich mich befinde?"

„Nur wenige Meilen von Blackpool entfernt. Meinen Sie, Sie können aufstehen, oder soll ich lieber einen Krankenwagen rufen?"

Blackpool… er versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Lancashire?" Er drehte den Kopf und überprüfte seine Glieder. Schien alles noch dran und funktionsfähig zu sein. In seiner Hüfte pochte ein heißer Schmerz, aber er hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt und ertragen. Hatte er? Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Genau, Sir, ganz genau." Das Plappern des Mannes bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Oder war es nur seine Unfähigkeit herauszufinden, was, beim Hippogreif, er in Lancashire tat?

„Ich kann aufstehen", sagte er barsch und kam fast ohne Zittern auf die Füße.

„Kommen Sie, Sir, ich stütze Sie." Der kleine Mann musterte ihn aus besorgten, dunklen Augen. Unzählige Runzeln zierten sein Gesicht, und er musste mindestens siebzig oder noch älter sein. „Am besten, ich fahre Sie nach Blackpool ins Krankenhaus, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Nein", wehrte Severus ab und starrte angestrengt auf seinen Arm. Warum lief er hier in der Kälte herum, mit offener Jacke und bloßem Arm? Sollte jeder sein Dunkles Mal zu sehen bekommen? Aber da war noch mehr… nicht nur die schwarze Schlangentätowierung. Hastig wischte er den Schneematsch von seiner Haut. Die feinen Härchen standen vor Kälte in Habachtstellung. Doch da stand noch etwas. Alanas Adresse? Warum hatte er dort Als Adresse stehen? Er wusste doch, wo sie wohnte…

Und dann stürzten die Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein. Alana, ihr Mann, Hermione Granger, ihre vermisste Professorin und alle die verschwundenen Leute… Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er musste auf der Stelle nach Wiltshire, musste wissen, was mit ihm passiert war. „Mir geht es gut, Sie können weiterfahren!", sagte er und schüttelte den Arm des alten Mannes ab. „Ich muss…" Er deutete in den Nebel. „Da hinten steht mein Auto. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Er drehte sich abrupt herum und stapfte davon, dabei die Tatsache verfluchend, dass er bis zu den Knien in den Furchen eines matschigen Ackers versank. „Aber Sir!" Der alte Mann machte Anstalten, hinter ihm herzulaufen, doch dann sah er auf seine teuren Halbschuhe herab, zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg wieder in sein Auto. Severus beobachtete ihn solange, bis die Rücklichter seines Fahrzeugs verschwanden, legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete gierig die trockene, eisige Luft ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus einem tiefen Schlaf zu erwachen, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, was er geträumt hatte. Doch alle Fragen mussten jetzt warten.

Noch einmal sah er sich um, doch der Nebel verschluckte alle Geräusche, Farben und jegliche Sicht. Ideale Bedingungen also. Kurz schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Dann disapparierte er und stand einen Sekundenbruchteil später vor dem Haus seiner Schwester. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er stürzte kopfüber in den Schnee. _Zum zweiten Mal, verdammt_, dachte er, und dann flog auch schon die Tür auf und Al nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme. „Severus? Bist du verletzt? Wirst du mir wieder den Teppich vollbluten?"

Er wollte lachen, doch es drang nur ein Krächzen aus seinem Mund und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

**SSHGSSHG**

Eine Stunde später kam er ins Wohnzimmer, mit einem von Alans Hemden kämpfend. „Hat dein Mann auch Sachen, die nicht in Übergröße sind?", fluchte er. „Und nicht eine einzige schwarze Hose!"

„Sei froh, dass wir dich nicht nackt herumlaufen lassen", beschied ihn seine Schwester, die im Sessel saß und auf ihn wartete.

„Erzähl mir noch einmal, wie ihr zu Miss Granger gekommen seid", forderte Severus. „Ich glaube, ich war vorhin nicht ganz aufnahmefähig."

„Wann bist du das schon einmal? Dafür, dass du heute nicht geblutet hast, warst du so unfreundlich, vor der Tür ohnmächtig zu werden und du warst schmutzig wie eine Horde Landstreicher. Miss Granger war wenigstens relativ sauber und hat nicht vor Nässe getrieft. Dafür war sie völlig verwirrt – ich hoffe, es ist nicht ihr Allgemeinzustand."

„Al, wenn du über Miss Granger herziehst, machst du mir Trelawney auch nicht schmackhafter", knurrte er.

Seine Schwester wurde ernst. „Wir bekamen mitten in der Nacht einen Anruf, es muss so gegen halb drei Uhr morgens gewesen sein. Der Anrufer stellte sich als Constable Carter aus Exeter, Devon vor und sagte, sie hätten eine verwirrte, junge Frau da, die stark unterkühlt sei und immer wieder betonte, sie müsse zu mir und ob ich sie kenne. Alan behauptete, sie sei unsere Nichte und dass ich bereits in Exeter sei und sie suchen würde. Also bin ich nach Devon appariert und habe deine Hexe abgeholt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihr passiert sei und das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie mit dir zusammen bei uns war."

„Dann hat Alan ja tatsächlich mal mitgedacht", murmelte Severus. „Und jetzt? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hat mir vor die Füße gekotzt, als wir mit Seit-an-Seit-Apparation hier ankamen!", fluchte Al.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie mag keine Apparationen", bemerkte er. „Ist sie schwer krank?"

Alan Rackmin betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Miss Granger", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was sie gebraucht hat, war nur Ruhe, ein weiches Bett, etwas zu essen und eine Dusche und all das hat sie bekommen. Sie wird in wenigen Minuten hier unten sein."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen!", behauptete er.

„Was ist eigentlich das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst, Sev?", fragte Alan und schob ihm die Teekanne hinüber.

Der Tränkemeister dachte angestrengt nach. „Dass wir bei euch waren, das weiß ich auch. Dann waren wir draußen… Bin ich da noch zurückgekommen?"

Alan nickte. „Bist du, ja. Und am nächsten Tag seid ihr beide verschwunden. Das ist jetzt übrigens eine Woche her…", fügte er beiläufig hinzu.

Severus fuhr von seinem Sessel hoch. „Eine Woche! Wo waren wir denn da, verdammt noch mal?"

Seine Schwester betrachtete angelegentlich ihre Fingernägel. „Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, wie ein Mann und eine Frau eine Woche lang verschwinden könnten, allerdings ist mir unklar, wie es dabei zu Gedächtnisverlust kommen kann. Es sei denn, dein Gedächtnis liegt arg weit südlich."

„Ich bin mir sicher, hätten wir uns die Zeit mit dem vertrieben, was Sie andeuten, Mrs. Snape-Rackmin, hätte zumindest ich mich erinnert", sagte Hermione von der Tür her. Sie war nur zögerlich heruntergekommen, weil es ihr peinlich war, ausgerechnet bei der Schwester ihres Ex-Professors von Erschöpfung übermannt worden zu sein, aber es gab keinen Grund mehr, eine Begegnung aufzuschieben. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich abgeholt haben", ergänzte sie und nickte ihr zu.

Alan stand auf und führte sie galant zur Couch. „Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?"

„Danke, ja", antwortete Hermione und lächelte ihn an, als er ihr einen Tee eingoss. „Wie geht es dir?", wandte sie sich im gleichen Moment an Severus, als er ihr diese Frage stellte.

„Gut, und dir?", antworteten sie auch unisono. Alan brach in Gelächter aus.

„Habt ihr das einstudiert?"

Die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters zuckten. Er zog seinen Sessel näher an die Couch und Hermione heran. „Du hattest also auch die Adresse von Al auf dem Arm, nehme ich an?" Sie nickte. „Ich habe hier noch einiges mehr stehen und da es meine Sauklaue ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich es auch geschrieben habe. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, warum ich _Hauselfen, Wildelfen, Runen = Elfenschrift _und_ Gedächtniszauber_ für wichtig hielt?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Für einen entscheidenden Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was all das bedeutete, doch dieser Gedanke entglitt ihr so schnell, dass sie schließlich nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir nach Liz Faulkes suchen wollten", sagte sie langsam. „Und da haben wir wohl ziemlich versagt."

„Eure Professorin ist gestern Abend wieder aufgetaucht", sagte Al und schob den _Whiltshire Wizard_ über den Tisch. Sie hatte eine kurze Meldung eingekreist, die besagte, dass die verschwundene Professorin Liz Faulkes (38) unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwand und wieder auftauchte, ohne nähere Angaben weder zu dem einen noch zu dem anderen machen zu können.

„Glaubst du, es ist ein Zufall, dass wir alle drei verschwunden sind, uns nicht erinnern können, wo wir vergangene Woche waren und jetzt innerhalb weniger Stunden fast zeitgleich wieder da waren?", fragte Hermione Severus, nachdem sie den Artikel durchgelesen hatte.

„Sind Einhörner Menschenfresser?"

„Nein!"

„Na bitte, da hast du deine Antwort!" Severus starrte noch immer grübelnd auf seinen Arm. In wenigen Tagen würde die Schrift verschwunden sein, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er die Worte vergessen würde. Obwohl er nicht mehr glaubte, dass das Rätsel um die verschwundenen Leute zu lösen war, würde es ihn doch immer wieder beschäftigen.

Hermione konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren. Das weiße Hemd, welches er trug, war zu weit und ließ den Blick auf ein blasses Stück Haut auf seiner Brust frei, und die helle Hose hatte er zwar mit einem Gürtel fixiert, doch sie war ihm ein gutes Stück zu kurz, und sie konnte seine Knöchel und Füße sehen, weil er barfuß war. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, was sie letzte Woche getan hatte, doch sie wusste genau, wie er mit freiem Oberkörper aussah, weil sie ihn vor einem Jahr bei einer Verletzung verbunden hatte. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, weil sie sich plötzlich so genau erinnerte und sie nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, wegzusehen.

Severus beugte sich noch weiter in ihre Richtung. Seine Haare waren vom Duschen noch feucht und fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und er schob sie ungeduldig fort, um Hermione in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich würde gern Legilimens bei dir anwenden", sagte er ruhig. „Vielleicht wäre es möglich, dadurch etwas zu erfahren."

Alana beobachtete ihren Bruder genau. Sie zweifelte daran, dass er es wusste, aber sie hatte die Blicke der jungen Miss Granger bemerkt und ziemlich genau erkannt, dass sie mehr empfand als es üblich war zwischen einem Professor und seiner Ex-Schülerin. Doch auch Severus wirkte nicht annähernd so abweisend und kalt wie sonst. Es schien, Sibyll konnte sie endgültig abhaken.

Hermione zog unbehaglich die Schultern hoch, und er erkannte ihren Widerwillen. „Ich werde nicht schnüffeln oder irgendwo herumwühlen, ich verspreche es. Ich werde nur versuchen, etwas über die letzte Woche herauszufinden." Verdammt, er tat es schon wieder. Dieser Stimmtrick stellte ziemlich interessante Sachen in ihrem Bauch an. Konnte ein Magen Purzelbäume schlagen?

„Okay", stimmte sie leise zu und versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Lehn dich zurück und entspann dich, den Rest mach ich", murmelte Severus warm. „Mach die Augen zu, wenn es dir hilft, Sichtkontakt ist nicht nötig." Hermione ließ sich gegen die Kissen auf der Couch sinken und wandte den Kopf, als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Alan lächelte sie an, und dankbar erwiderte sie das Lächeln. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, Legilimens sei eine brachiale Form mentalen Eindringens, doch dem war nicht so. Sie spürte nur ein leichtes Streicheln, wie eine sanfte, innere Berührung.

Severus hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich. Behutsam drang er in Hermiones Geist ein und tastete sich von Bild- und Emotionsfetzen zu weiteren Erinnerungen. Und dann stand er plötzlich in grauem, wabernden Nebel, blickte sich um und sah – nichts. Hier musste der Beginn der Erinnerungslücke sein. Normalerweise waren Erinnerungsmanipulationen als schwarze Flecken oder eine Art Rauschen zu erkennen, aber ein völliges Nichts? Er versuchte, den Nebel zu durchdringen, doch mehr als gelegentliche schwarze Punkte bekam er nicht zu greifen.

Er zog sich zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn, tiefer zu gehen, denn dann würde er Hermione nur wehtun und ein Erfolg war mehr als fraglich. Als er schon fast wieder aus ihren Erinnerungen heraus war, blitzte etwas vor ihm auf.

…_Töten besser als wir…_

…_keine Freunde…_

…_muss aufhören…_

…_kann ich nicht_…

…_Fight… Harmony…_

Und ein Bild, oder eher der Schatten eines Bildes, verwischt, wie eine alte, zerstörte Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografie. Ein Mann und eine Frau, die sich küssten. Ihm schien, die Frau sei Hermione. Der Mann stand im Dunkeln und war nicht zu erkennen. Severus zog sich hastig aus dem Geist der kleinen Gryffindor zurück und kämpfte gegen einen heißen Klumpen in seiner Kehle. Was bedeutete das? Wieso wurde er wütend? Was interessierte es ihn, ob das Mädchen irgendeinen Hohlkopf küsste? Es ging ihn doch nichts an, verdammt noch mal! Sie hatte das Recht zu küssen, wen immer sie wollte! Er biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte auf den Boden.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", unterbrach Alana seine Grübelei.

„Nichts", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da war ein graues Nichts, welches ich nicht durchdringen konnte. Ich habe so etwas noch nie vorher gesehen."

Hermione wartete, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen würde, doch der Tränkemeister schwieg und musterte sie abwesend und gleichzeitig eindringlich, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Sie wollte sich erheben, doch Alan fasste sie am Arm und hielt sie fest. „Bleiben Sie hier, Miss Granger", sagte er liebenswürdig. „Ruhen Sie sich heute Nacht noch aus und morgen können Sie ihren Kommilitonen versichern, dass mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe vorhin Brickley, diesen Herbergsvater, angerufen und ihn über Ihr glückliches Wiederauftauchen unterrichtet."

„Wirklich? Danke, Mister Rackmin, aber ich möchte Ihnen nicht weiter zur Last fallen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Alana.

Severus' Schwester grinste spöttisch. „Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Miss Granger. Eine Freundin meines Bruders ist auch meine Freundin." Sie streckte die Hand aus. „Sie können mich Alana nennen."

Hermione schüttelte sie vorsichtig. „Verfüttern Sie auch die Herzen ihrer Freunde an einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel?", fragte sie.

„Nur selten, meine Liebe. Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie meinen störrischen Bruder dazu gebracht haben, mit Ihnen zusammen den Schatz der Templer zu finden. Den Zeitungen traue ich nicht und der Herr Tränkeprofessor schweigt sich aus."

„Oh, so störrisch ist er meistens gar nicht…" Hermione lächelte ihn offen an. „Und auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, er liebt die GSI."

Severus verzog abfällig das Gesicht. Doch dann stieß ihn Alana in die Seite, und ein zögerndes Grinsen wanderte langsam über seine Lippen. „GSI?", fragte Alan und seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte vor Neugier.

„Granger-Snape-Investigations", erklärte Hermione, trank ihren Tee aus und begann zu erzählen.

„Severus?", fragte Hermione mehrere Stunden später. „Du hast da vorhin etwas gesagt, etwas, was du auf deinen Arm geschrieben hast. Was sind Wildelfen?"

Der Tränkemeister, der sie bis zur Tür des Gästezimmers begleitet hatte, sah an seiner markanten Nase vorbei auf sie herab und betrachtete sie lange. Nie zuvor war ihm bewusst aufgefallen, dass sie sich zu einer attraktiven, jungen Frau entwickelt hatte. _Vielleicht, _dachte er_, bin ich ein Hohlkopf. Denn irgendein anderer Mann hat es offensichtlich bemerkt und sie geküsst._

„Eine Legende, Löwin", sagte er dann langsam. „Nur eine Legende."

**Ende**

Ich möchte allen danken, die bei mir lesen und ihre Meinung da lassen. Ich danke auch allen, die nur lesen und mich ab und zu mit mails bombardieren: Wann geht's denn endlich mit GSI weiter, ich warte schon eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewig! :D

Und ich bin froh, dass ihr geduldig mit mir diese langsame Entwicklung von Severus und Hermione mitmacht. Vielen Dank!

„_**Fyg'hnt! Wie kommst du denn hierher?"**_

„…_**!"**_

„_**Nein, ich verspreche, dass ich nichts über euch verraten werde, ehrlich nicht! Und ganz sicher wird es kein anderer verraten, niemand von den Lesern, mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken!"**_

„…_**!"**_

„_**Nein, Fyg'hnt, nein! Was hast du vor? Oh, oh… bitte, lass deine Augen wieder normal aussehen, gelb steht dir überhaupt nicht!!!!!!!! Lass das, das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee…"**_

„_**OBLIVIATE!"**_


End file.
